Wishful Sights
by Kanamizaki
Summary: Things were better in Berk and Hiccup's life couldn't be better, and it didn't. It got worse once an accident hit him and causes him to lose something important. On the other hand, all Jack wants is to be seen. He finds someone of interest, but sadly, this one can not see him. Jack did stay though to help this poor dragon trainer.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising, the snow lightly falling and it was sparkling beautifully all around Berk. Hiccup lied in bed awake. He could not sleep what so ever. The young Viking had too much on his mind, but that wasn't really a big deal. That was not the worst of it. He was in so much pain; he made sure to grab a small rag to bite on before he went to bed. He didn't want to wake his father with all his groaning and possible slight screaming. He had no choice but to have his eyes closed. That's where all the pain was after all. All through out night he thought about how much his life will change. He feared his entire life would be different and that thought alone killed him.

His thoughts were shattered when he heard loud thumping on his roof. "Toothless." He whispered to himself. A very small smile slowly formed on his face. The dragon would always wake him up early in the morning to go flying before he had to do his daily chores. Though this time, he was almost positive that he wasn't going to be able to do them anymore. That too brought the boy sadness, but that wasn't going to bring him down. None of this was. He had to stay strong. After all, he was the chief's son. He had to live up to his father's expectations.

He got up like he usually does every morning and walked to the stairs. As his memory felt that he was coming closer to the stairs, he stretched both arms out, feeling for the stair's railing. Just as his (fake) leg slipped on the first step, he caught himself and pulled himself back up straight again and descended the stairs. As soon as he hit the very bottom of the stairway, he walked to one of the corners by the stairs, feeling the wall until he hit a familiar item and grabbed he. All this time, Toothless has been jumping and tapping the roof, pausing for a couple of seconds to see if Hiccup would come out any moment. Finally, after slowly walking and making sure to not trip over anything, Hiccup came outside and around the corner of his house. As soon as the door opened, Hiccup felt the cold winter air hit him. To others, it might have been freezing, but to him, it was nice. Cold, but nice. The best part was though, was that it cooled down his eyes. His eyes would not stop burning and he longed for them to cool down a bit. The snow did just the trick as he picked up a handful and gently rubbed the frosty liquid against his closed eyes. It still stung, but it helped more than it hurt. Hiccup felt a nudge as his best friend sniffed what ever his arms were holding. He chuckled slightly.

"Hey there bud. I got you something that will help us from now on." The dragon made a sound of approval and licked Hiccups face. "You're welcome." The Viking said, petting Toothless's head. "There's one catch though" The dragon nudged Hiccup to continue, "You have to keep your tail still okay?" Hiccup heard movement coming from his friend and then a touch at his ankle. Hiccup squatted down to feel what it was. He smiled as he rubbed the scaly tail of the Night Fury. Slowly and carefully, Hiccup put on the new tail he had just made soon after Toothless destroyed the other tail on Snoggletog. He never thought that he would need to use it to fly with him, only when something had come up like that day. Just thinking about not being able to control Toothless any more made him upset again. He ran his hands up and down the equipment to feel if everything was in its place. "Alright Toothless." He stood back up, turning towards to face him (the best he could). Hiccup heard the sound of gears turning and knew the tail was right. Toothless prodded Hiccups chest, making what he thought were sad noises. He hugged the head of the dragon "I'm sorry Toothless, but I can no longer steer you. You will have to be the one in control now." He choked back a sob. The one thing he loved doing the most; the one thing that bonded him and his best friend is now gone. Sure he can still ride on his dragon, but it just won't be the same anymore. He sighed and let go of him. "Ready?" Toothless was hesitant before turning his body for Hiccup to climb on his back. He held onto the saddle as the dragon stepped into starting position and just as he was about to take off, he heard his name being called from the distance. Toothless stopped. Hiccup could hear footsteps running closer to his right side.

"Hiccup," his father called his name again. Hiccup looked towards the source of the Chief's booming voice, now becoming a soft stern one "Where do you thing you're going?" He asked.

"I'm taking Toothless flying, like I do every day. Well," he paused "More like he's taking me flying." He felt a large hand on his.

"Son, do you really think it's safe for you to fly any more?" Stoic asked. That question scratched at his heart. He tried to think of a good answer to reassure his father that he was going to be safe. There was no way that Hiccup would stop flying on his dragon anymore, and nothing can stop that. Not even his blindness. He let out a quiet sigh before he spoke.

"I trust Toothless. I know he'll keep me safe. Right bud?" He patted Toothless's head, and the Night Fury nodded at his rider's father. Stoic stared at the dragon and his tail before letting out a long sigh.

"Alright. Just be careful." He said to Hiccup, and then looked at the dragon straight in his eyes. "He better be back in one peace Night Fury." Toothless made a sound of displeasure as if he felt insulted that he wouldn't protect Hiccup with all his life. He did save him a couple of times.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup smiled and petted behind Toothless's ear. "Let's go Toothless, before the snow falls more." He already felt snow piling on him as he wiped some off his head and onto his eyes. Hiccup could not see the look of pity and sadness on his father's face as he did that and launched into the air.

Flying was tough on Hiccup. He'd always move his body in the direction him and his dragon would go. Now, he has no idea which direction would come next. He had to hold onto the saddle more tightly now. They did a few twirls in the air and maneuvered around the high island pillars. It took a while for Hiccup to get into rhythm of each maneuver though. They also did some dives and touched the clouds. The one thing they couldn't do that he loved so much was jump off of Toothless's back and free fall with him. He wouldn't want to risk that.

After a long flight (though not as long as the usual), they had landed, but Hiccup was unsure of where they were though. It was too quiet for the village, and the ground was grass, so it couldn't be the Academy.

"Alright Toothless, where are we?" He began to walk slowly, one hand reaching out while the other rested on Toothless. There were very slight small hills and craters, no trees around them so far, and a few boulders here and there. He was completely clueless until he slipped on ice. He didn't fall on his butt with Toothless being there to catch him. "Are we.. At the first place we met?" He turned to face Toothless as he purred a yes. He smiled. When he needed to clear his mind and relax, this was the place to be, and the Night Fury knew it. "Can you guide me to a tree log, or a boulder? Somewhere to sit?" Toothless obliged as he guided his rider to a large rock to sit on. He did so and scooped up some snow. It was almost half way to his knees. Hiccup thought of making a snowman as he dropped his newly formed snowball in the snow and made it bigger. After a whole lot of tripping and bumping into things, including his snowman, he finally made a snowman a little under half his size. He didn't know how the face looked, but the structure seemed fair. It could be a regular snowman with a regular face of sticks and stones, or it could be a Picasso looking snowman. Either way, it surely calmed him down. He sat back down again, this time against his dragon.

"Is this really how the rest of my life is going to be Toothless?" He asked his friend, forming a snowball in his cold hands. The dragon purred. It didn't sound sad, but it didn't sound happy at all. Snow began to fall more. The two sat there in silence.

A slight breeze flew passed him as he landed in area where a boy and a dragon were. Jack Frost was intrigued. He has never seen a dragon before. Only in books and pictures Jamie showed him. He didn't think that the black dragon was all that dangerous since it was with a scrawny looking boy, but for now, he stayed a distance away in a tree. A snowball landed below him. He stared down at the area, and another one was thrown almost in the same place. Maybe he'll have a little fun. Swiftly and quietly, he floated down into the snow. Scooping up some snow and made a ball out of it and launched it at the boy sitting against the dragon. From the distance away, he heard an ow from him. Jack grinned as he stood up, but took a step back as the dragon too stood up. It caught him by surprise that the dragon glared directly at him and growled.

"Who did that!?" The boy yelled. "That's not fair! I can't see you!" Those last words tore at Jacks heart a little. Even though the dragon could see him, the boy could not. Just as soon as he was about to leave, the dragon pounced towards him. That startled him so much that Jack accidently dropped his staff and landed back on his feet again. No time to pick it up, he ran on the ice. He was able to run on ice, but the dragon on the other hand slid.

"Whoa Toothless! What are you doing?" Jack heard the voice and decided to run behind him and use the dragon's friend as a shield. Just as planned, it worked. The dragon stopped to avoid running into the boy. He backed away from the dragon, him too avoiding the crash. Jack was ready for him to go right through him, but instead, he bumped right into his chest. That startled both the boys as they fell away from each other. The brown haired boy leaned against his dragon and calmed him down by petting its nose.

"I'm sorry." He said. Jack was speechless. "Who are you?" He asked. The white haired boy stood up slowly.

"Can you- Can you see me?" He asked.

"I can not." Wait. How can that be then? The boy can't see him, but he answered his question, and didn't go through him. He looked at the brown haired boy again and noticed his eyes were closed.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I'm Jack." He paused "Jack Frost." Then Jack had to have the answer. Whether the boy can see him or not. He wants to be seen more than anything. "What's your name, and can you," He paused, slightly nervous, "Can you open your eyes for me?" The smaller male stood up straight and his mouth frowned.

"My name is Hiccup… And I can't open my eyes."


	2. Chapter 2

dkladskl Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much I was dklafd-ing. They've made me so happy and everything. Keep them coming! They make me so motivated and just gets me more excited to keep writing. Now, eteenpäin!

I sadly do not own these magnificent characters.

* * *

Jack stood there, not knowing what else to say to the shorter teen in front of him whom he recently learned his name was Hiccup. He was quite the scrawny male; his face was spotted with many small freckles, a round nose, and quite the goofy smile. Jack like that about him. He did have a few questions for him, and he wanted to make sure of something. Instead of doing any of those things, he just stared at Hiccup, observing his closed eyes. Now he really saw the markings and the scars all around his eyes, forehead and slightly around his nose. There were a few scratches, cuts, burns, and a black right eye. They were all fresh, like it had happened recently. Jack winced. It looked like it must have hurt pretty badly, but Hiccup didn't show that he was in pain unless it was touched. Now he understood why he was unable to open his eyes. If he did though, would he really be able to see him? What would he think of the white haired guardian anyways?

"Are you… Still there?" Hiccup spoke up, breaking Jack out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I am." He replied, still unsure of what else to say. He looked to the black dragon behind the smaller male, almost forgetting he was there until it growled at him again. It made the winter spirit slightly nervous. "So," he started, wanting to talk to this dragon owner "Is that your pet or something?" Hiccup turned to face his dragon; pretty sure he could sense the dragon's attitude.

"Toothless is more like my best friend." He said with a warm smile. Jack loved the way children smiled; though, Hiccup wasn't really a child. He was probably around his age, but definitely younger. The dragon known as "Toothless" growled at him once more, causing the white haired male to step away. This dragon didn't seem like a Toothless to him. All Jack could see was a mouth full of sharp teeth that wanted to bite his head off for throwing a snowball at his master. "It's alright Toothless. Jack is a friend." The word 'friend' had a lovely ring to it, Jack thought as he smiled a bit. Hiccup began to pet the dragon, calming him down some. Toothless purred happily, rubbing his head against the boy's cheek. Jack saw that Hiccup winced from the contact to his wound. Even though it hurt him, he still laughed and showed happiness. That laugh was contagious; it made him let out a small chuckle. "So how did you get here Jack?" Hiccup asked, still petting his dragon, but faced Jack as if he was still using eye contact. He continued. "You don't seem to be around here." Jack considered telling the boy the truth, but in this village, it seems what he's about to say would be considered believable.

"I flew here." The guardian answered, walking to the tree where he dropped his staff.

"Oh? You own a dragon?" Hiccup asked, now unsure if it was just the three of them here.

"Nope." Jack said, kicking his staff up into his hand. "I flew here myself!" He then walked back to Hiccup, seeing him tilt his head in confusion.

"How is that even possible without a dragon?"

"Well," Jack placed the staff on both of his shoulders, hanging his arms around it. "The wind helps me fly. I kind of control it in a way."

Hiccup stood in front of Jack, listening to the words he spoke. The way he was talking sounded as if he really was telling the truth. If only he could look at his face. He could probably tell whether or not Jack was telling him the truth just by looking into his eyes. Or he could be lying and have a sly grin on his face right now. He just wasn't sure what to think of Jack right now. He couldn't say anything to it.

"It seems like you don't believe me." Jack said with a slight disappointment in his tone. Hiccup shifted back and forth on his foot to his prosthetic leg.

"Well, it does sound like you're telling the truth. It's just hard to believe you can fly with out a dragon."

"Well then," Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder and a quiet snarl coming from Toothless. "Would you like to find out?" The other teen whispered in his ear. Usually a breath would be warm when someone whispered in your ear, but when Jack whispered into Hiccup's ear, his breath was cold as ice. It sent chills running down his spine. He thought about it for a moment, but he couldn't help but say yes. Something about the other male's voice was so inviting.

"A-Alright." He stuttered. Hiccup didn't know what to expect, but he was always up for a mystery and every mystery came with adventures, which is something he also loved. The brunette felt a rough nudge from behind him and the hand disappeared from his shoulder.

"I can only show you if your dragon would let me." Jack complained. Hiccup let out a small laugh. Toothless has never been this protective of him before. He found it kind of humourous. If only he could see the looks on both of their faces. He turned to face his dragon, gently scratching the Night Fury behind the ear.

"Don't worry Toothless. I'll be fine. If I get into some trouble, you'll come to my aid right bud?" The dragon nodded, licking the boy's cheek. "Don't attack Jack now alright?" Toothless groaned, still not very happy leaving his rider with a stranger but had no other choice but to follow Hiccup's orders. The brunette turned around to face the other teen. Before he could say another word, he felt an arm snake under his own arms, bringing him closer to the taller teen's body. He wasn't that much taller than Hiccup, but he could feel that he was definitely the shorter of the two.

"Ready?" Jack said in a low tone. Hiccup wrapped his left arm around Jack's back to his shoulder, and clutched onto the front part of what it felt like some sort of sweater with his right. Jack's body wasn't all that big, instead it was almost as skinny as his own, except more broad. He nodded, getting ready for what ever it may be to somehow magically bring them up flying. "Wind," Jack spoke up to the sky, "Take us up!" Hiccup let out a yelp when they were swept off their feet by a gust of wind. They both shot up high in the sky, feeling as light as a feather. They were floating until he was pushed against Jack's body due to gravity when falling. They both twirled in the air, and were being pulled by the wind, changing directions into the sky. This feeling was far different from riding on a dragon. He felt more free, and a lot lighter than before. He didn't have to worry about his weight being pulled by Toothless; it was as smooth as it could be. Hiccup felt his heart race when he no longer felt the wind keeping them up. He gripped tighter on Jack's sweater. It was then a brush of wind let them slowly drift toward the ground.

"So." Jack began, still holding Hiccup in his arms. "Do you believe me now?" He was still breathing heavily, but was very calm, after all, the rider was use to flying, and he had someone to hold onto safely during their flight. Jack really was telling the truth. He wasn't an ordinary human, and Hiccup was definitely eager to find out who he really is.

"Yeah. I believe you." Hiccup nodded. A smile began to grow big on his face. "That was amazing!"

"You really think so huh?" Jack asked. A slanted smile came upon him as well.

"It was! I gotta know more about you Jack Frost!" Too caught up in his moment, Hiccup didn't realize he was still holding onto said teen until Toothless came between them and separated the two boys.

Jack frowned at the dragon that glared at him. He really didn't seem to like him all that much. He chose to ignore Toothless and looked back at Hiccup. He was still smiling, but his eyebrows told him otherwise, showing him that he was sad. Jack decided to change that.

"I wouldn't mind learning about you too Hiccup." The white haired boy said, trying to step around Toothless. It didn't work obviously. There was no way he could get pass the dragon that easily and stay safe in the process. He first needed to learn how to befriend the beast before he could really become friends with Hiccup. "But first, I need your dragon to like me. He looks like he's ready to bite my head off if I get any closer." That earned a small laugh from Hiccup. Mission one: accomplished.

"Well it takes a bit of time for Toothless to like you, but I guess the first step is to let him trust you." Hiccup cupped the side of Toothless's head and turned it towards where Jack was. He then petted him with his right hand to calm the dragon down more and reached his left hand near Jack. "Give me your hand." He spoke softly. Jack slowly reached for the brunette's hand. Toothless opened his eyes to stare in his ice blue eyes. He noticed that this time, he wasn't giving him any hated looks towards him. Hiccup's hand smoothly made its way to the back of Jack's hand, slowly pulling him closer to Toothless. His hand finally made contact with the snout of the dark coloured dragon. Hiccup's hand left his to be alone to pet Toothless.

"This is amazing!" Jack said as the dragon's green eyes closed. Maybe he trusted the snow spirit more now. He then cupped the side of Toothless's head with his other hand, just as Hiccup did, and began to rub the scaly skin. He felt himself being grabbed on the arm by Hiccup who slid his hand to Jack's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Try scratching behind his ears, down behind the blades and neck. That's what dragons really love." Jack decided to do exactly what Hiccup suggested. First behind the ear, Toothless leaned his head into it; then down behind his blades, the dragon purred; and down to the neck, Toothless froze in place before falling to the ground and let out a peaceful sigh. He was totally relaxed and Jack let out a short laugh, amazed he did that to a dragon. He also heard a chuckle from the brunette beside him. His eyebrows showed that he was a tad bit sad again. 'Maybe this was something he loved seeing' Jack thought, and he was right.

"I love doing that too him and seeing the look on his face." Hiccup said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I think he trusts you now." The guardian felt excitement in him. He not only made a friend near his age, but he also made friends with a dragon! Boy would this be a great story to tell Jamie. He was really excited to tell him all about his encounter with a dragon and a dragon trainer, but he somehow found it more exciting to just learn more about this blind boy.

"What else do you do around here?" He asked, already wanting to start.

"Well I kind of lead the academy where I teach and learn about different dragons. I also do some blacksmithing where I make and fix mainly saddles and some other things the Vikings need." Jack hadn't realized that this small stick of a boy was a Viking. Besides the clothes, there was nothing Viking like about him.

"I can believe that you're some kind of teacher, but a blacksmith and a Viking? I just can't see it!" Jack teased. "I always head that Viking were tough looking and had horned hat things, and," He paused "Bigger than this." He scanned the body of Hiccup with both his eyes and hand. The brunet 'looked' at him unamused.

"You just gestured to all of me didn't you?" Jack laughed. Even though this boy was blinded, he knew what he was doing. He probably could have guessed that he got that from others before.

"Yeah kinda." Hiccup rolled his head, as if he rolled his eyes then smile.

"Well I'll let that slide before my Vikingness comes out and pumbles you." He flexed his toothpick of an arm at the word "Vikingness", making it even funnier.

"I'd like to see you try all powerful Viking!" They laughed together, all the while he looked to Toothless. The dragon looked at Hiccup, then to Jack as if he was happy, and thanking the white haired boy for making his rider laugh.

"Hey Jack," Hiccup spoke up after a bit of laughing. "How dark is it?" he asked, slowly walking to his dragon.

"It's still day time, but I'd have to say the sun will start to set in about an hour or so." He leaned against his staff as Toothless stood up.

"We better start heading home bud." Hiccup said to his dragon, getting on the back of him and looked towards Jack. "Care to join us Jack?" The guardian smiled, very excited to see what a village of Vikings would look like. That, and he was happy to be invited somewhere with someone.

"Sure!"


	3. Chapter 3

Three words: School Midterm Exams. Enjoy

* * *

"Wow." Jack awed quietly to himself as he observed his surroundings. There were Vikings here, there and everywhere he looked. There were a few groups of Vikings fixing roofs, carrying heaving things such as pillars for the houses and very big hammer like items. Some were carrying baskets of fish and bread, and buckets of milk. There were dragons that flew around the village, some helping the Vikings carry house structures and keep them in place in the air. Jack looked around at every dragon, but none of them seem to look anything like Toothless. Was he original?

Hiccup, with the help of his dragon, made their way to what Jack could have guess was the forge he had talked about not too long ago. He followed the smaller boy until he reached the door. The heat inside made him a tad bit uncomfortable. Jack decided to lean against the doorframe and observe the smaller boy's actions as Hiccup tried to see with his hands. What was he even doing, Jack thought to himself. He saw the village already, and didn't even have to be here any longer, yet he decides to stay with this boy.

"Ah! Found it!" the brunette suddenly said as he smiled. He held up an unfinished saddle. It looked smaller than the one on Toothless's back. Hiccup sighed as he slid his hand up and down the material "How am I going to finish this now?" Jack felt sorry for the boy. He couldn't imagine going blind when he did stuff like this. Just losing your sight is bad enough. He wanted to help. He is a guardian after all, and that's part of what guardians do. They help others and make them happy… Sometimes. Jack smirked, thinking of all the pranks that weren't meant for happiness in others, but more for himself. The white haired boy felt a push from behind. He turned around to see it was Toothless who kept nudging him to go in.

"What?" Jack questioned the dragon. Toothless, using his head, motioned to Hiccup. He turned to look at what he was doing. The small teen was trying to find something in the mess on the table. Toothless made a sound and nudged Jack again. "Yeah, I was just about to do that." The guardian placed a hand on the dragon's snout, smiling as he did so. "Don't worry Toothless. I'll help take care of Hiccup for ya." He couldn't exactly get use to the fact that he made friends with a dragon. Without any warning though, he was licked by the dragon. "Yuck!" Jack heard a laugh coming from the dragon in front of him. Was that revenge for taking his rider flying? Because that was not out of love like he does with Hiccup. That was filled with slobber. "That was uncalled for dragon." He wiped his face with his jacket, and then slowly walked in the forge. He tried his best to stay far from anything that was hot and heated up as possible. "You need some help there Hiccup?" He asked, standing a distance away from the brunette. He was near a heating plate, clearing a space for a saddle. Jack made sure to watch him. There was a pause in Hiccup's movement before he sighed.

"I don't want to admit is, but that would be great." He said, slowly running his hands on the saddle again. "Will you be my eyes for me?" Jack quietly chuckled, hoping the smaller boy didn't hear.

"No problem." Hiccup turned the other way, hiding his face from the other male. Jack swiftly jumped up quietly to float in front of him. A small smile was planted on his face before it fell into a frown. "What happened-" before Jack could even finish what he was going to say, Hiccup let out a startled yelp and jumped back towards the heating plate. Before his hands could actually catch himself on the unknown table (for Hiccup that is), Jack didn't even think twice about being the boy's landing instead of the burning table. The guardian hissed at the burn before the table froze where his hands were. Hiccup immediately stumbled up, grabbing Jack's hands.

"Oh my gosh Jack, I am so sorry! I didn't realize I was near the heating plate! I'm so stupid, I'm really sorry Jack!" Hiccup stumbled around his words before Jack could quiet him.

"Chill Hiccup! I'm alright." The white haired boy chuckled. "It doesn't even hurt that much anymore." The brunet perked his head up, rubbing his hand on the back of Jack's, the area where he was burned.

"How can that be? The plate is burning hot and just how long your hands were on there, it just doesn't make sense. You can't be all right." Hiccup paused, still rubbing the Guardians hands. "How are your hands so cold after touching that?" Jack chuckled. This kid has such a character. He grabbed Hiccup's hand in his, and blew frost on their hands. It instantly healed the small burn on his hand.

The sudden coldness on his hand sent chills throughout Hiccup's body. He knew it was cold outside and any wind would be cold, but when Jack blew on his hand, it felt ice cold. His hand felt like it was going to freeze, but he refuses to let go of the other boy's hand. He wanted to test something. He may look stupid doing this, but he wanted to compare the difference and find out more about this other male who was currently holding his hand. For some reason, it didn't bother him. It probably would have been a whole other story if Hiccup were able to look in Jack's eyes. Speaking of which, what colour were his eyes? He decides to ask that after he testes his theory. The auburn haired boy blows at his hand to see how cold his air is compared to Jack. It wasn't cool at all. He then heard a faint laugh coming from the boy in front of him. "What are you laughing it!?" Hiccup already knew the answer, but now embarrass for his silly action. He just wanted to compare.

"What are you doing?" Jack said now bursting into laughter.

"I was just comparing! Your breath is a lot colder than mine! Why are you so cold Jack!?" He asked again, pulling his hand away from the other. He fisted his hands, putting them to his sides. Jack couldn't help but laugh more.

"You're like a little kid! It's hilarious!" Hiccup decided to wait for the other to stop laughing. He crossed his arms, as he did so. If he had his eyes, boy would he be glaring at him. He tried to keep the frown on the best he could, but Hiccup couldn't help but let out a little laugh himself. Jack finally stopped. "Well," he started, "Not only can I fly, but I control winter as well. That of course includes snow. I am the winter guardian." Again, he receives some new information about the young teen that took a minute to sink in for Hiccup. He had no other choice but to believe. After all, he did prove that he could fly and his skin was freezing like snow. The smaller boy pondered for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should ask this question to this new friend of his. Was it all right to ask such thing? His curiosity got to him.

"How did you become like this?" Hiccup asked, twiddling with his fingers. He wasn't one to butt in someone's personal life, but Jack was different. He was very interesting and special. "Were you like this for your whole life?"

"You can say that. It's kind of a long story." Hiccup nodded. 'Maybe it wasn't a great idea to ask the winter guardian so soon.' The brunet thought before Jack added more. "Would you want to hear it sometime?" A smile grew upon Hiccup's face.

"I would love that!" he said. It excited him to have someone else to talk to. Everybody else has been so busy lastly that the only friend he talked to was Toothless. Of course he loved talking to the dragon all the time, but he never gets an actual respond from him.

"There it is." Jack suddenly said. 'What does he mean by that.' The younger boy wondered. He tilted his head as he does when confused.

"There what is?"

"That smile of yours." That took Hiccup aback. It was as if this other teen wanted to see his smile. 'What was so great about my smile?'

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I notice how you don't smile often." Jack paused, "Though I can understand why." Hiccup understood that he was talking about his injury to cause him to be blind. He couldn't possibly hide this fact. "But," he continued, "A smile looks good on you Hiccup." The said boy froze. This was possibly one of the kindest compliments he has ever gotten from anybody. Way over half of his life has been mostly insults and words that would just bring him down but didn't. Only recently people respected him, but not all the time. He's still the scrawny small voice of a Viking as he was a while back ago.

"Thanks. Jack." He rubbed his arm, feeling the slightest embarrassment. "I would like to say the same to you, but I have no idea what you look like." He heard a small chuckle coming from him.

"Would you like to know?" Hiccup nodded. That smile was still planted on his face. For once, he was having a normal conversation with someone that had nothing to do with work, Viking duties, or dragons. It was a well going friendly conversation. "Well, I guess I should start with my-" Before he could finish, Hiccup heard the door burst open. He hadn't noticed it was even closed.

"Hiccup, what in Thor's name are you doing in here?" A worry stern tone came from his father. Hiccup turned to his father.

"I was just about to finish this saddle." Hiccup set his hand down towards the table only to be stopped by Jack's hand. He moved it more to the left and placed it down on top of the saddle where he was aiming. No surprise he was a bit off. His father sighed.

"Hiccup, it is dangerous for you to be in here now. You shouldn't be in here anymore when you can't see!" The small Viking had to reason with his father again to allow him to continue with his normal life.

"But dad, I have someone here to help me see." Jack nudged him on the arm.

"You shouldn't do this." He said in a low volume.

"Your dragon can't help you this time Hiccup."

"I wasn't talking about Toothless dad. I was talking about Jack." Hiccup motioned over to where the guardian boy was standing.

"Son, there's no one there." Hiccup froze. He could feel the presence of the winter guardian there. He can't personally see Jack, but he could touch him, and hear him. He was there.

"What do you mean 'there's no one there'?" He moved his hand to touch the taller boy next to him, making sure he didn't fly away. Jack stood there quietly, not saying a word or even moving.

"I mean exactly what I said. There's no one there." Stoick repeated. It never occurred to him to think of the first thing Jack had said to him. _"Can you- Can you see me?" _What does that suppose to mean now? "Look Hiccup," The large Viking walked over to his son, placing a large hand on his shoulder. "I know it must be hard to not see anymore. You must have been hearing someone else outside and not know they weren't inside with you." Hiccup decided not to say anything. He only had one thing in mind, and he was going to find out from Jack what was going on. "But it's too dangerous for you to be in here. Especially alone." After a long quiet pause, Stoick decided to end the conversation. "Let's go home."

"Alright." Was all Hiccup could say in response. His tone was yet again upset "You go on ahead." To his surprise, his father said nothing more and left. Hiccup again felt to see if the mysterious boy was there. He stretched his arms to meet with Jack's chest. He then moved them to his shoulders and down his arms. "You're real." Hiccup said quietly. He felt a hand grasp his arm. He looked up to him. "How come he couldn't see you Jack? You didn't say anything either." He was pretty sure he looked worried. Worried about what? He wasn't so sure until he finally understands who Jack really is. The winter guardian didn't say anything for a while. "Jack."

"It's been like this my whole life Hiccup." His voice was low.

"Like what?"

"No one can see me… Only recently though, very few kids have been able to see me." He paused for a second. Rephrasing what he just said, "Believe in me." Hiccup felt Jack's fingers drum on his arm, as if he was thinking. "I don't know how you did it, but you are one of them!" The small Viking sighed.

"Kind of." He looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see you." He felt the taller male's hand slide down his arm like he was losing hope. "But I do believe in you Jack." Hiccup gave him a reassuring smile, hoping it will cheer up the guardian. A thought had occurred to him, something that was supposed to be answered before they were interrupted.

"Thanks Hiccup." Even though Hiccup couldn't see it, he knew that the winter guardian was smiling.

"Hey Jack," The smaller boy took a deep breath after he heard a 'Hm?' response from Jack. "Can I… Know what you look like?" He raised a hand towards Jack's head. Hiccup wanted to imagine exactly what this mysterious winter guardian looks like. He wanted to be able to see Jack Frost in his mind.

* * *

Oh my goodness I had writers block for when I was able to work on this. I'm sorry this was kinda late, but yeah. This week sucks because of Midterm testing. BUT because of that, i have half days, yay~

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! Please excuse my writing, I know i'm not great at it. ^^ Reviews are lovely, thank you so much for every single one of them. They really get me hyped up to write more so each one of them are very useful. I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and just everything. And thank you for waiting ^^; I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry for my grammar and such, but I hope the story line covers for it! Thanks and enjoy.

These magnificent characters do not belong to me.

* * *

The scrawny Viking boy in front of him raised a hand near the guardian's cheek. It took Jack by surprise. Not only because he wanted to know what the other boy looked like, though of course that was a big part of it, but how he was going to 'find out' was a bit odd to him. At first he was a little uncomfortable with this idea, but he did want the Hiccup to know what he looks like. It couldn't hurt to give him that.

"Sure" Jack said, gently grabbing Hiccup's hand and slowly guided it to his cheek.

"Hiccup?" A voice called from outside. Great, another interruption, Jack rolled his eyes. The auburn haired boy pulled his hand away before he could even lay a finger on the guardian's cheek, then turned to the source.

"In here!" He replied. A blond hair girl came walking in, breathing a bit heavily like she's been running. Probably because she was.

"Hiccup, I've been looking for you every where! What are you doing in here?" She placed her hands on her hips. This girl looked more angry than worried, and by the looks of it, she couldn't see Jack Frost.

"I just came in to finish this saddle." Hiccup reached for the leather material, and once again, Jack guided him to the correct spot. He picked it up to show the girl. It's a good thing she couldn't see the spirit, because she annoyed him when she rolled her eyes. He was glad Hiccup couldn't see that.

"Hiccup, you gotta let go of this job. It's too dangerous for you to work in here now. You could get seriously hurt and no one would be around to know!" Hiccup said nothing. He just placed the saddle on the table and turned to where Jack is. The smaller boy also knew that this girl couldn't see him. He didn't even bother to ask the guardian. Hiccup's expression changed from pity and sadness to determination and looked towards where the blond girl was standing.

"I have to finish it Astrid. I promised little Ingrid I would make her a saddle for her dragon and teach her how to fly!"

"Hiccup, you can't. You'll hurt yourself."

"No I won't!" Hiccup argued back. Jack had a feeling he was going to help him out more than he intended to, though, he didn't seem to mind that idea.

"Why won't you listen to me? You're blind Hiccup! You need your eyes to make things and use these tools. Why don't you have Gobber make the saddle?"

"You remember what happened when he made the last saddles, and besides, I promised the little girl I would make it for her, and I don't break promises." Jack was intrigued by what was going on. He would usually interrupt an argument like this, but felt that he shouldn't for once, or more like he doesn't want to. He was also curious about this 'Gobber' he speaks of and what kinds of saddles he made.

"Alright. I'll let you do your thing." Astrid sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She began to walk out, but stopped at the door. "I worry about you Hiccup."

"I know." He paused "Thanks Astrid."

"No problem. Do you need me to walk you home?" It took Jack by surprise that Hiccup smiled at the question, but only after he answered:

"No thank you. I think I can handle." The guardian boy felt a hand on his arm and a pull at his sleeve.

"Alright. Just be careful." Hiccup nodded and she finally left. Jack had questions for the young boy next to him.

"So," He started, "You think you can handle walking home by yourself huh?" he raised an eyebrow, smirking at the shorter boy. Jack noticed Hiccup opening his mouth to say something, and then closing it again.

"Of course I can!" He declared "But before we leave, I'm going to finish this saddle!" Hiccup said as he began his blind search for something. He searched on top of the table and in all the drawers. Jack then heard him gasp and Hiccup pull back his finger straight into his mouth.

"What happened?" The guardian asked, slightly concerned. With his right hand, Hiccup reached into the drawer and pulled out a needle.

"I found what I was looking for." He spoke with his finger still in his mouth, and gave Jack a slanted smile. "Can you find the brown thread for me Jack?" The small boy's shoulders slouched, looking a bit upset.

"No problem." Jack said as he reached across Hiccup, grabbing the brown coloured thread and the needle out of his hand, trying his very best to put the small string through the eye of the needle. After several attempts, he finally manages to do it. Making sure the clumsy boy doesn't injure himself again; the guardian gently grabbed his hand, placing the thread connected needle in his hand.

"Thank you Jack." He smiled. Hiccup began finishing up the saddle, sewing the pieces together. It surprised Jack when he saw how well Hiccup was doing even though he is blind. It's not really perfect or anything, but it was better than he could ever do, even with his eyes open. The guardian stared at the auburn haired boy, and couldn't turn away. How amazing this scrawny Viking is. Hiccup was told twice that he should quit and give up on the saddle, that he could hurt himself yet he still chose to keep going and to fulfill his promise. If he's been like this for a while, who knows what else others have told him. By the looks of it, nothing could destroy this boy's spirit. Jack what snapped out of his thoughts when the boy he was just thinking about called his name.

"Huh?" Was all he could say. While Hiccup was completing his job, the guardian boy was leaning on his staff not paying any attention to what he was saying. Turns out, Hiccup was asking him a question.

"I asked you if this looks good to you. Does it look alright?" He raised the saddle up a little too close to Jack's face. He didn't think it was his fault though. He knew Hiccup didn't realize how close Jack was after all. He didn't realize it either. The winter spirit observed the saddle, tilting his head. He wasn't an expert on saddles, but he knew it was really great for a hand made one.

"It looks great." He said, slowly lowering the saddle down with his hand. By doing that, Jack was for some reason hoping to meet up with the eyes of the small brunette Viking, but instead, he was still seeing those beat up eyes. Jack wondered what the boy's eye colour is anyways.

"Thanks." Hiccup said, running his hands over it one last time. "I guess it's time to go home." He placed the saddle under one of his arms, holding it with his right hand, and stretched out his left to help him walk without running into things. Unfortunately, it doesn't help with the things that were below his outstretched arm. Jack couldn't watch Hiccup run into things anymore. Just before the brunette could walk into another table, Jack stood behind him, grabbed his shoulders and steered the boy outside the door.

Once the sudden gust of wind hits them upon opening the door, Hiccup was immediately pushed back into Jack's chest. The taller boy didn't seem to mind though. He just carried on like it was nothing and kept guiding Hiccup. As they took a few steps into the snow, Hiccup heard a soft thump and a quiet growl coming from his dragon next to them. He then felt the hands that were on his shoulders disappear and a push from behind. It seemed like Toothless separated the two boys yet again. Hiccup was then protected by the Night Fury's wings. How did he know? Hiccup no longer felt cold by the wind. He would have also guessed that Jack could no longer see him. The Viking boy smiled when he heard Toothless laughing, probably at his guardian friend.

"Hey! I told you that I could take care of him!" He argued with the dragon. Hiccup was suddenly pushed around by the dragons in circles, going clockwise then counterclockwise. It felt like a game of "Keep Hiccup away from Jack." Hiccup heard Jack laughing and challenging the dragon. The Viking sighed, wishing he could see what was going on. The only thing Hiccup could see was light, and a flash of light was what he saw, followed by a yelp from Jack. "So you wanna play it like that huh dragon?" He said. Hiccup again felt the gust of wind; meaning Toothless was no longer by him. Just as the brown haired boy turned to face where Jack's voice was, he no longer felt the ground below him. Hiccup was picked up by Jack. He couldn't help but clutch onto the flying boy that held him under the arms. Toothless let out a cry, chasing the boy who stole his rider.

"Jack what are you doing!?" Hiccup yelled over the wind. He tightens his grip on the older boy's jacket and the saddle he was still holding on to. He heard a laugh as they dove downwards.

"Having fun!" Hiccup had no idea where they were going, but he could guess right now they were in the forest from all the side-to-side movements Jack was doing. Probably trying to lose Toothless in the trees. He heard another cry from his dragon. He apologized to Toothless in his mind. Hiccup wasn't happy leaving his dragon, but he couldn't do anything about it! Even though he wasn't happy with that, he was still enjoying the flight; it was still kind of smooth and fast. That soon ended after a dive down onto the bumpy ground. Hiccup released his hold and backed away as soon as possible. Any second now, Toothless would come and probably pin down the taller male or something. Hiccup listened for the loud roar of his dragon, but only from the far distance can he hear the cry of Toothless. He also heard the laughter from a certain guardian boy. "Ha! I lost him! Now," he paused. Hiccup felt a hand in his, and was pulled by Jack.

"What are you doing now?" Hiccup asked, dropping the small saddle on the ground.

"I told you," Jack said, "We're having fun!" Hiccup ran with him until he slipped, pulling Jack along with him. The ground below them was freezing as the freckled boy rubbed his hands along the surface, picking himself up the best he could with Jack slightly on top of him.

"You call this fun?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his head. "Slipping on ice, having my dragon worry about me and possibly kill you for kidnapping me. Yeah, this really is fun!" Hiccup sarcastically said. He was then pushed back down into laying position by Jack's elbows.

"Of course it is. It's exciting to be chased by a dragon, and kidnap his damsel in distress." He snickered. Hiccup was not amused by the 'damsel' comment. If he had the right mind, he would hit the taller boy on top of him. Instead, he unwittingly pushed his elbows off of him in opposite directions, causing Jack to fall on him. 'Well that was stupid' He thought, but pushed Jack off anyways.

"Aw, and here I thought we were getting close." The winter boy teased.

"We were." Hiccup paused. "Physically and a wee bit too close if you ask me." He pushed himself up, but putting all his weight on the prosthetic leg caused him to fall back down. Hiccup braced himself for the hard impact, but only to be caught by Jack. He helped the smaller boy balance on the ice and he turned around to face the guardian, grabbing onto his arms. Hiccup didn't think the ice was so slippery and his fake leg didn't help one bit. "Thanks." He quietly said and got a chuckle in response. Hiccup was then pulled again, but this time, he didn't have to run. Jack was doing all the running and spinning while Hiccup was sliding around with him. He couldn't help but laugh along with the winter boy. It still frightens him that Hiccup couldn't see a thing. Even though he trusted Jack enough to not cause him to slam into anything, he still feared he would crash into a tree or something. All those worries went away when he began spinning. Both hands were holding on the other teen's cold ones. They both spun until the two tripped on land and fell in snow. The boys laughed together, still hand in hand. They lay there for a minute, enjoying the moment. Hiccup hadn't had this much fun in a while, not like this anyway. He sat up, letting go of Jack's hand and rubbing his own up and down his arm. He was beginning to shake a little from all the cold. Not even the closeness of the other male could warm him up. He was a walking icicle! This is a time Hiccup wished his dragon was here to warm him up a bit.

"Now was that fun?" Jack spoke up, slightly startling the freckled boy. Besides the laughter, it was dead quiet. Hiccup smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah. It was." He said, trying to blow warm air in his hands. There was no point in doing that; all it was going to do was make his hands colder. He stopped just as he felt Jack's hand petting his head. "What are you doing Jack?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh! Sorry." He pulled his hand away. "I'm just so happy that I have someone else who I can talk to, and touch. Though," He paused, "I do kinda wish you could see me." Hiccup could hear the guardian chuckling awkwardly. He too wished that he could see him and know what he looks like.

"Can I try?" The smaller boy asked, raising his hand up to Jack for the second time tonight. It was quiet, and they were away from any distractions.

"Y-Yeah, okay." He answered, gently grabbing Hiccup's hand. He places it on his cheek. Even though this felt a bit awkward for Hiccup, he was certainly happy being able to imagine and picture what his new friend looks like. He placed his other hand on Jack's opposite cheek, feeling along his jaw. Unlike his own, the other male's jaw line was more square like; His thumb slid to Jack's nose, it wasn't big and round like his own, but it wasn't small either; He slowly ran his thumbs over his eyebrows. They were almost similar to his, except less thick.

"Jack?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Said boy stuttered. This was probably more uncomfortable to him than it was to Hiccup.

"What colour are your eyes?" Hiccup slowly moved his thumbs over Jack's eyelids, making sure they were closed first. They were smaller than his, but the same shape on top, slightly flatter on bottom.

"Ice blue." He could feel the smirk on his face. Hiccup tried to imagine bright blue eyes glisten like icicles in the sun. They were a very nice colour.

"What about your hair?" He asked, now moving to his bangs. They were going in many different directions, none going over his eyes though.

"White." Jack replied, shifting in the snow, taking deep and slow breaths. He seemed more relaxed than anything. Hiccup hovered his hands over Jack's hair before running his fingers through it. Many strands of hair stood up. His hair seemed really nice and short. One last run through the boy's white hair and he pulled away smiling.

"I now have a mental image of you Jack Frost."

* * *

HI! I apologize if my description of Jack was terrible or something. Feel free to suggest anything! Reviews are fantastic in every way and I enjoy every single one of them! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favourites. They keep me going! Until next time my lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. Usually it's a guarantee update on Sunday night/Monday morning, but my mom had the laptop and there was no way that she would let me have it after midnight. Anywho, thanks so much of all the followers and favs and all the whip cream. And the waiting of course (though you have no choice. Oops) Alright, onwards! Enjoy

* * *

The two boys sat there, Jack staring at the younger male in front of him. Hiccup was smiling down awkwardly from the moment they just had, twirling his fingers around each other. Jack wouldn't say he was fully uncomfortable with the idea of the Viking boy touching him, but it was a weird feeling that he actually liked.

It showed Jack how real he was and he was almost like others. He didn't feel alone or unwanted. It gave him the feeling that he wanted to be there for this poor boy. In some way, they have both helped each other out. He became very good friend with someone of his mortal age in just one day. With that though, he had made an enemy, though that might have been his fault. Speaking of the enemy, Jack barely saw the glow of bright green eyes behind Hiccup. Just like a cat, Toothless slowly crept up to his pray, which Jack guessed was him. The dragon was ready to pounce on him any second. He feared that his friend would be caught in the line of fire.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Jack called his name nervously, never taking his eyes off of Toothless. Tightening the grip on his staff, Jack swiftly jumped up and to the right, and away from Hiccup before the boy could say anything. The dragon fired a small blue fireball to where Jack's feet were about to land. Before he could touch the fire, he froze the spot, putting out the little flaming area below him

"Jack? What's happening?" Jack could hear him calling from the distance, causing him to get distracted. By the time he realized the dragon was running at him, he was hit by his tail and knocked him into a pile of snow. "Jack! What's happening!?" Hiccup yelled again, stretching his arms out to walk.

"Hiccup! Stop your dragon!" Jack shouted as he was being pinned down by Toothless. The Night Fury was growling, showing off his sharp teeth, to threaten the boy below him not to mess with a dragon and his rider. Jack turned his head to look where Hiccup was, hoping he would come to his rescue. He was taking fast cautious steps towards them, slowly swaying his outstretched arms side to side.

"Toothless stop!" Hiccup commanded. Just as he was told, Toothless backed down, getting off the guardian boy. Jack let out a sigh of relief. He never realized he was holding his breath until now. He stood up, still not taking his eyes off the dragon that trotted over to his trainer.

Hiccup, who was still looking for his dragons with his hands, was quickly greeted by a really warm hug from Toothless. The dragon's neck was on his shoulder, his head was bringing Hiccup closer to him, and the wings were closing him in. This has been the most caring hug Toothless has ever given to him. Hiccup returned the hug, squeezing the dragon close. He began to warm up from the Night Fury's heated skin.

"I'm sorry for worrying you bud." He heard a purr. "Jack is a nice guy, so you don't have to hurt him." Toothless shook his head, still not trusting the winter guardian. He did feel really bad for scaring his best friend and he sure was glad to know Toothless cared about him so much. Hiccup wanted to stay friends with Jack, but to do that, Toothless also had to approve of him as well (though he did think that they settled that earlier). Hiccup pulled away from Toothless's embrace. "Jack? Where are you?" He called out to his friend as he slowly spun around until he could pinpoint where Jack could be.

"Still right over here." He answered. He didn't seem to be very thrilled. If

Hiccup could guess, he'd say that the guardian was annoyed with that tone he used. Hiccup turned and started to walk to Jack, stretching both arms out again. He believed that Jack knew what he was doing, because after twelve steps, he felt a hand gently grab under his wrist. He returned the action by grabbing the other's wrist as well. Hiccup walked back, along with a hesitant Jack, to Toothless. Counting the twelve steps he took to get from point A to point B, he knew he was close to his dragon, and he also heard his growl.

"Jack," Hiccup said sternly as he walked behind the guardian and pushed him closer to Toothless. "I want you to apologize to Toothless for taking me away." It felt funny saying that. Hiccup thought about it more that he really intended to sound. Maybe it was just him though. He brushed it aside and shoved Jack forward. He didn't realize that Jack was already so close to the dragon and caused him to run into Toothless's chest. The Night Fury growled, causing Jack to hide behind Hiccup.

"Are you crazy? He attacked me! I think he should apologize first." Jack argued in defense. Hiccup sighed, turning back around behind the taller boy.

"You're the one who started this all." He gave another shove, this time softer. "I'll make him say sorry after you do." This receives a groan from Jack who switched his weight on his feet. After a while of silence, the guardian got tired of standing in the same spot for Hiccup didn't allow him to leave until an apology was given.

"I'm sorry." Jack said forcefully. Toothless accepted it, by licking Jack's face and laughed. "Seriously dragon!?"

"What'd he do?" Hiccup asked, a grin crept on his face. He felt his shirt being lifted slightly.

"You dragon licked me with all the slobber he could muster up for the second time today!" Jack whined, wiping his face on Hiccup's shirt. He couldn't help but laugh. The thought of someone else being covered by Toothless's saliva just like him was hilarious. He just wished he could have seen it. Then it hit him.

"The second time?" He repeated. "When was the first?" Hiccup asked as he pulled his shirt away from Jack.

"Back at the forge. Just before I entered, he licked me." This made Hiccup smiled. Just before the fight they just had, it seemed like they were becoming good friends. Toothless has never licked anybody else beside Hiccup. He couldn't help but get slightly jealous, but happy nonetheless.

"The forge." He whispered. "Oh no!" Hiccup shouted, rushing to his dragon's back. "I'm sorry Jack, I have to get home. My dad's probably worried about me." And with that, they took off.

Just before he was about to follow behind, Jack picked up his staff on the snowy ground that had been knocked out of his hands during the dragon's attack. He then saw the brown saddle Hiccup had made earlier and picked it up. This was a great excuse for staying with the small Viking boy longer. He probably wouldn't admit it right to his face, but Jack loved being with Hiccup. He was immediately attached to the boy. He was smart, goofy, and fun to be around with. If Hiccup weren't blind, he definitely would have a snowball fight. Jack was determined to have one anyways.

"That boy is something." He mumbled as he observed the saddle. He was then lifted into the air and flown in the direction Toothless took off. By the time he was in the air, Hiccup and his dragon were just landing near the top of the hill. From a distance, he could hear yelling from his giant of a Viking father just as the small Viking boy walked in his home. How is it that Hiccup had turned out like well, so hiccup? His dad was huge both ways, and Hiccup was a stick. Could it be his mother? He wondered as he landed on the opening frame of Hiccup's roof. He listened to the conversation that was already going on down the stairs.

"Sorry dad." Hiccup said. The larger Viking pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Just, go to bed Hiccup. I don't want you out this late again, especially in your condition."

"But dad, it's not that bad! I can still do the things I use to do!" He argued.

"No, you can't. You can't work in the forge anymore, and that's an order. You can't read, or cook, or build. Hiccup," his father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry son, but it's not going to be the same anymore. A Viking's world is dangerous as it is. With you being blind, it's much more than a dangerous game."

"I just," the small boy sighed, turning away from his father. "Don't want to be useless like I use to be." Hiccup then walked away slowly, arms slightly stretched out as he moved with the wall and up the stairs. As for his father, he watched his blind son disappear into his bedroom before he left into his own.

Toothless was already in the room waiting for his helpless rider to guide Hiccup to his bed. "Thanks bud." He said sadly. Toothless lifted his arm to lay his head on his lap, trying his best to comfort him before the dragon went back to lay down on his stone bed. Hiccup was still sitting there. He slowly ran his fingers over his eyes. "I'm going to become useless again aren't I?" He asked himself. Jack had enough of this. He didn't like not being able to see that smile on the small Viking's face, and he knew for sure Hiccup wasn't useless. With triumph, he entered the room, not caring what the dragon would do to him. To his surprise though, Toothless made no sound, and no movements. All he did was keep an eye on the guardian boy.

Hiccup sighed, kicking the wooden floor with the toe of his boot and prosthetic leg. With the way he was feeling, he wasn't sure if he could fall asleep peacefully. His eyes still stung, the scratches burned whenever he touched it, but he couldn't help it. He flinched slightly as he felt sudden weight on his lap that wasn't Toothless. He placed both hands on the mysterious object and ran his hands up and down what he knew was the saddle he'd just finished. But how? He'd forgotten it at the cove.

"Jack?" He whispered, looking up and lifting his hand up flat in front of him. He felt a cold hand mirror his action, placing it flat on his as well. Hiccup smiled.

"So how long have you been here?" He asked, still pressing his hand on Jack's.

"Enough to hear what you can't do anymore." He said. Hiccup sighed, slowly placing his fingers on his right eye. It felt cooler now because of winter guardian's temperature that rubbed off on his hand. It didn't last long though.

"Looks like I'm going back to being Hiccup the Useless again." He forced a joking smile. His breaths became a bit shaky. There was no way he was going to cry. Not in front of his new friend. He had to stay strong.

"Hiccup the Useless?" Jack repeated. He sat down next to him on the bed.

"That's what people called me before I befriended a dragon." He gestured towards Toothless. "It took others time and me coming close to death a few times to understand dragons, but it's better than kill or be killed. They're still dragons so we still face the consequences of having them as pets. It is," he paused. "It… Was my job to train the dragons to behave better and use their nature to help is, but now I can't do that with out my eyes." Hiccup looked down, running his fingers across his closed, scratched up eyes again.

He shook his head, angry with himself. Why was he saying all this to Jack? All he was doing was bringing the mood down and making him speechless. How was he supposed to respond anyways? It was making things awkward and hard for Jack. How stupid of him, he thought. Just as he was going to open his mouth and change the subject, the cold boy embraced him over his arms and across his chest. Jack's forehead was leaning against the side of Hiccup's head. Him breathing down his neck sent chills throughout his body. It was a tight hug as if Jack was doing his absolute best on caring and protecting the young Viking. It was just what he might have needed. A nice caring hug.

"Why?" Hiccup asked, not fully understanding why his new friend was hugging him.

"You were sad. Whenever someone is sad, I see their friend hug them. I thought this might be the same." Jack responded, quite unsure of himself. Hiccup slowly lifted his hands, gripping on to the sleeve of Jack's sweater and leaned into the hug.

"Thanks." Hiccup whispered. "For everything." Jack released him. They both shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't like him to feel like this at all. Hiccup felt weak, and was soon ready to give up on things. He feared things will be different and that his father was right. What if he can never do those things ever again? He couldn't do that to himself. Those were his life doings. He couldn't do that to himself. He needed to pull himself together. The words from his father can't bring him down. It always did before, but he would eventually get back up again and try to prove his father wrong. Proving the Chief Stoick the Vast wrong was something he liked doing.

Hiccup again rubbed his hands on the saddle that remained on his lap. If it weren't for Jack, he would have never finished this, nor would it be here. At first it was like his whole world was falling apart when he got injured and last his abilities to open his eyes, but now it's like the gods are for once helping Hiccup by sending this guardian boy to aide hi. He worried what Jack thinks of him though. What if he doesn't want to be here with him? What if he just felt sorry for him? Jack did throw a snowball in his face before the really met.

"Is everything okay Hiccup?" Jack asked, snapping the Viking boy out of his thoughts.

"Uh yeah! Everything's fine. Why?" He asked nervously. It was almost like he was hearing his thoughts.

"Because you're kinda squeezing my wrist." Hiccup immediately let go of the guardian's arm, apologizing.

"I was just uh, checking your pulse!" He said as an excuse. "Uh yup, you're ah, you're good." Jack laughed.

"You know, you're stronger than you look." Really? He wondered.

"Of course I am!" Hiccup exuberated. "I have the strength of ten Vikings!" He lifted his fist up at the guardian in a playful threatening manner all the while flexing it as well. Jack laughed even more.

"I'll believe it when I see it Scrawny Two Show!" It was then Hiccup burst out laughing, his hand cupping his forehead. He then lifted his prosthetic leg.

"Jack never really looked anywhere else besides Hiccup's face, and it caught him by surprise when the 'threatening' Viking boy showed him his missing leg that was replaced by a wood and metal one. This just dawned on Jack now that he observed this young Viking Hiccup. Besides the smile he has on at the moment, (which Jack was feeling ecstatic about), he looked kind of broken. He had scars on his face, mostly being around the eyes, and he was blind because of that. He also had scratches and burns on his ands, and now that he notices the missing leg, from what Jack can tell, he saw it didn't effect him all that much. It just made him stronger and more determine to do greater things. It was who Hiccup was and that makes him so much greater in Jack's eyes.

"Well I feel stupid now." The white haired boy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Hiccup chuckled.

"Don't worry, I make a lot of Vikings feel that way."

"How?" Hiccup gave no response. Just another one of his lack of muscle flexes. Jack rolled his eyes and swiftly turned his arm and behind the boy's back in an arm lock.

"Ow, why would you do that?"

"Because I can." Jack released him, but what he didn't expect was an attack from the boy. He was pounced on and held down. He couldn't push Hiccup off. He _was _stronger than he looked. They both laughed and continued to wrestle a bit until his father yelled at his son to be quiet and go to bed.

"Well I guess we should get some sleep." Hiccup said as he pushed Jack off of him.

"Might be a good idea." The guardian responded, pushing him back down again and rested his arms on Hiccup's chest. He laid his head down on his arms and sighed. 'Yeah, this is comfortable.'

"W-What are you doing Jack?" He asked, poking his cheek.

"Sleeping over." There was no response from the other boy. Jack's head and arms were on Hiccup's chest, as for the rest of his body; they were on his bed, with on leg hanging off.

"Alright." He shrugged, getting comfortable. "As long as you help me with my eyes."

"Deal." Hiccup smiled as Jack placed a hand on his eyes, cooling them down with a bit of frost. Jack had almost forgotten about the dragon. He looked over to a grinning, half lidded eyes dragon. 'Oh please.' Jack lipped as he rolled his eyes. Toothless rolled his eyes as well and gestured to the candle that was lighting the room. With a blow of cold air, he put out the flame and went back to resting on Hiccup's chest. With his eyes always being closed, Jack can't tell whether he was asleep or not. He figured he was by his breathing. As he was listening to the heartbeat in the boy's chest, Jack soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So! I hope things are going fine. I'm sorry for grammar, but feel free to suggest or advise, or really just anything to me. (Even that sentence was crap) I tried to take **RoxyConan-kun's **advise. I hope I was able to do better in this chapter. And please, tell me what you think. It's not going too fast is it? i tried to keep it as real as possible. i just didn't know where Jack should be, but considering he hasn't had a sleepover in ages, I thought he might like it here. I'm rambling i'm sorry. I did my best. Thanks for all of your supports!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright. So I'm late again, I apologize, but! The story is now getting there! Yay! I look forward to future chapter as I will add Jamie and the other guardians.

Okay so you know how English class is suppose to help you learn and improve on your English? Yeah, well it's not. What's the point in reading a boring book and testing on it when teachers can use that time to actually help us learn the difference between the usage of Lay, Laid, Lain, Laying and so on! I don't get it! That right there is the hardest part of English! Plus more. I'm done ranting. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hiccup gasped for air as he tried his best to catch his breath while he ran. Several times already he has tripped and fallen over rocks and bumpy hills on the ground. His knees were bruised, cut up, and both his hands had gashed, blood running down his fingers, arms and legs. For the seventh time, the blind boy ran into a tree. He felt the blood falling from his forehead and nose. What was the reason for all this pain in running and endangering himself? He did not know. All he knew what that he was scared and something dark was chasing the boy. He was just surprised that what ever it was chasing him hasn't caught its prey. As if he's been running in a cave and out, he felt a cool breeze. To him, he thought it meant freedom and safety. Instead, it was just him running out of the forest and onto a cliff he didn't know he was heading towards.

Hiccup jumped; sweat running down his forehead as he breathed heavily. The sound of multiple dragons and Vikings arguing and crashing outside reassured him that he was awake and back in the real world. He groaned in pain because of his eyes and found himself unable to move due to the weight on top of him. For a second, he thought it was Toothless laying his head down on him, but he knew who it was when he felt a head of hair below his chin and on his neck. Jack was laying his whole body on Hiccup's. A blanket separated them to keep the Viking boy slightly warm. He still felt the winter guardian's cold body temperature seeping thought the blanket. How did it even get there? Hiccup remembered the night before the fell asleep, there wasn't a blanket between them. In fact, he remembered using it to cover Jack's eyes and joke about how that's what he felt like being blind. It was then tossed to the side of the bed. Hiccup smiled, remembering how much fun he had with his new friend last night, as he began to stroke the guardian's white hair. It was very soft and smelled of snow, a little bit minty, and oddly sweet like cookies. Reminding the Viking boy how long ago his first and last cookie was. Hiccup hasn't had a cookie in years. The last time was when one of the travelers came to Berk for trades. Hiccup was able to get one because of his father the chief. It was one of the most amazing things the Viking has ever eaten. He licked his lips, now craving the sweet snack. Suddenly Jack shifted above Hiccup and snuggled into the boy's neck while he ran his fingers through the guardian's hair. For some reason, he wasn't fully uncomfortable with the thought of sharing a bed with Jack. He couldn't imagine doing this with anybody else, and even in the future with Astrid. It just seemed out of the question and completely awkward, but with this teen, it was comforting. With him being here, he immediately forgotten about the bad dream he had. 'It wasn't even that bad.' He thought. Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts and froze when he heard a knock on the stairs below and the voice of his father.

"Hiccup," the small Viking head heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Oh this is going to be embarrassing. How was he going to explain this abnormal teen that's sleeping on top of him to his father? "Your friends were asking for you. They said they'll be waiting for you at the academy, that is," He paused "if you're well enough."

Hiccup had forgotten the first time Jack saw Stoick, but sadly his father didn't see Jack, though that could be a good thing. This might explain why he wasn't said anything about sharing a bed with a male. He let out a sigh of relief and frustration.

"Of course I am." Said Hiccup with determination and a bit of offense. He wasn't crippled or anything. He's perfectly fine and still able to do most things he use to do and he is sure as the snow on the ground wasn't going to give up trying.

"Alright. I'll be gone until dinner. You take care of yourself. No getting into any trouble and get home early!" His father ordered. He has never been this much of a parent since his mother passed away, and even then he was more of a chief than a father.

"Okay." Hiccup responded, trying his best to act normal and quiet while the guardian boy shifted above him. He listened to the footsteps get quieter and quieter before they disappeared outside. He let out another sigh of relief. He was glad that none of the other Viking teens had stuck around to wake him up or anything. What would have happened with Jack if they had tried to pull him out of bed? Boy would that be a disaster.

"I thought you'd never wake up sleeping beauty." Remarked Jack as he repositioned his body so his arms would cross over Hiccup's chest and his head could rest on top like he was last night. He could sense the smirk coming from Jack. He scowled, and ignored the nickname.

"And may I ask what you are doing on top of me?" Hiccup with an unamused face tried his best to prop himself up with his elbows. With no success, he laid himself back down, putting an arm behind his head.

"Because!" Jack got up on his knees, allowing Hiccup to sit up. He could hear bones cracking from what he could guess, was the guardian's back. "Your bed, if I could call it that, is _so_ uncomfortable! How in the world do you sleep on that!?" Jack complained. "I slept in trees more comfortable than this!"

"We're Vikings." Said Hiccup with a grin. "You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah well," Jack paused, seemingly trying to think of something to say. "You ought to fix it or you'll find yourself becoming my bed!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, who says you're staying here?" Oddly enough, Hiccup was quite happy on the inside. He liked having Jack over, though not exactly ecstatic with him possibly always sleeping on top of the smaller boy. Those board beds aren't comfortable all the time, and having extra weight on top would definitely give him aches.

"You need help don'tcha?" He asked. Hiccup head the boards of the bed creaking. The boy in front of him was probably swaying back and forth. Hiccup rubbed his hands together. Not because they were cold, but mainly because his eyes were still in pain. The scratches on the eyelids stung, and the burns tingled painfully all over. The insides were the worst. They were sore like someone was pushing a lot of pressure on his eyes, and that was an understatement. Hiccup bit his lips, hoping it'll help ease the pain at least a little bit.

"Help with what?" He stupidly asked. Hiccup felt relief on his eyes as two ice cold hands were placed gently on them.

"Your eyes duh." Jack said as if it was obvious, which really, it was. Hiccup's shoulders relaxed while he held the other's hands in place.

"Yeah, right." He smiled at the thought of Jack willingly placing his cool hands on his eyes to calm the pain and helping the blind boy a lot.

"So what are we doing today?" Jack's voice sounded a wee bit too excited to him, but it made him feel better knowing he was fine with sticking around the scrawny Viking.

"Well, I suppose we'll head over to little Ingrid's house and show her the saddle." He smiled. "And then to the academy." Jack nodded. They sat there on the bed for a little while longer so that the winter guardian's freezing hands could relieve as much of the pain in Hiccup's eyes as he possibly could.

Jack held onto the scrawny boy's shoulder to steer him. Hiccup said to look for a house with many snow dragons in front of it, but what Hiccup didn't know was that there were snow dragons everywhere. He asked for another clue to look for the correct house, but Hiccup knew nothing more other than the little girl had short brown hair. If he could, Jack would fly around the village to make the search easier, but he didn't want to leave Hiccup alone to trip and run into everything. If Toothless was here with the, that would be a whole another story. He wondered where that dragon could have gone anyways. He never knew dragons really had lives of their own. Jack wasn't too happy about the Night Fury gone and leaving Hiccup alone. Technically thought he wasn't alone. He had Jack with him, but what if he decided to leave the village? What was he thinking? Jack told Toothless he would stick around and help his rider. 'I guess he decided to trust me after all' the guardian thought. A small smile pulled at one of the corners of his mouth. It was nice to be trusted. They were half way down the village hill when the teens heard voices calling for Hiccup. Jack decided to guide him to the source of the voice where two Viking couples stood, one hanging clothes on a line, and one chopping wood.

"Hello Hiccup, I see you finished the saddle Ingrid has been talking about nonstop." The female of the two spoke with a smile on her face. Jack saw the excitement in her, but also pity for the boy's injury. As for the man, he looked angry, annoyed, and cared for nothing.

"Yes I have." Hiccup held the saddle up proudly. "I was able to finish it last night with a little help from a friend." He and Jack both smiled.

"A little?" The white haired boy joked. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have finished it!" The blind boy rolled his head as if he was rolling his eyes.

"Well you just missed her. She's probably half way to the academy right now, excited to learn how to fly Wildfire." Jack could see that the woman was slightly worried.

"Which I think is an outrageous idea! It's dangerous and how could the dragon trainer possibly teach her how to fly with his eyes closed?" The Viking man growled.

"I don't need to see to train a tamed dragon, and besides, I have the others to help me."

"He's right. Wildfire is tamed and a good dragon." The woman tried to reason with him, but he simply ignored her. He pushed her aside cursing and marched his way to get his daughter. Before he could get away, Jack lifted the palm of his hand up towards the sky, making a snowflake and blew it to the Viking's face. The big man halted his steps and turned back to face the tree.

"On second thought, I think it's a fine idea for her to learn how to fly. It could come in handy." The sudden change of attitude the once angry Viking had confused both Hiccup and the woman. Neither of them and said nothing more than on 'okay' and the two pairs headed their separate ways with Jack guiding Hiccup again.

"Well that was strange." The smaller boy commented. "He was against the idea and now he's completely fine with it? Did I miss something?" He placed his chin in his small hands, wrapping the other arm and saddle around his waist. "He seemed so sure about it too!"

"You're welcome." Jack said with a smirk. Hiccup turned his head to the taller boy behind them, and tilted his brow.

"What?"

"I said 'You're welcome'." The guardian repeated, knowing full well what he meant.

"I know what you said! I mean what did you do?" Jack snickered.

"I just changed his mind. No big deal."

"How did you manage to change a mad Viking's mind?" Hiccup stopped walking, turning his body to face Jack.

"I have this ability to make the negative positive by hitting some snow to their nose." He explained to the boy who crossed his arms across his tiny chest.

"So you're telling me you threw snow at his face?"

"Well that's my favourite way, but another way us just a simple snowflake so no one would notice." Jack continued as he squatted down to scoop up some snow and packed it into a soft ball. "But by the looks of it," he drew back his arm slightly. "You could use a bit of my snow!" He threw it at Hiccup's face, making sure not to hit most of his eyes. It took the boy by surprise and fell on his back.

"Hey! That was not fair!" Hiccup yelled, scooping a bunch of snow to throw at the laughing winter boy. He threw it to where Jack's head would be. Too bad for him though, Jack dodged the ball and picked up a pile of snow in his arms and poured it on Hiccup.

"Jack!" He threw up his hands.

"Okay okay!" He said through his laughter. "I'll stop." Jack brushed off the snow that was on his head and picked up the scrawny boy up smoothly. 'Man was he light' he thought. The first couple of times he picked Hiccup up to fly, he thought it was the wind that made it easier to lift him, but he weighed next to nothing.

"Alright, so where's the acade-" Jack stumbled backwards as a handful of snow was smashed into his face. He wiped the remaining slush off and saw Hiccup cupping a hand over his mouth, holding in his laugh.

"That was payback." Jack let out a short laugh, having fun with this daring blind boy. He silently grabbed a big handful of snow.

"You'll pay for that!" Hiccup lifted his free hand, swaying it side to side in defeat and slowly backed away.

"No no! We're even now! You can't add more to- Ah!" Freezing slush poured down the back of Hiccup's tunic. He dropped the saddle and shuddered. "D-darn it Jack!" He twisted and turned his body, attempting to get the snow out of the shirt, but it was no use. Jack wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pressed the snow against his back, all the while laughing at the struggling boy. "Jack! Get the snow… Out of my shirt!" His teeth chattered and knees were giving in. The only thing keeping him up was the laughing winter guardian. He decided to show mercy and unwrap his arms to shack the remaining snow that hasn't melted against Hiccup's warm body.

"I-I'm gonna get back at you for that one! J-Just you wait." He swore vengeance as he refused to move away from the other boy. If only Jack could warm the cold Viking boy, but the only thing he could do is make him colder.

"Well we'll see about that, and when you do, I'll get you back for that as well." He grinned. "I never lose Hiccup." The Viking boy rolled his head.

"Right. C-can we please go to my house, or somewhere that has fire?" He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, hoping it would warm him a little.

"Now why would you wanna do that?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, maybe to throw you in a fire pit and warm myself up?" Hiccup said, hovering one foot around him in search of the saddle.

"I can see you doing both." Jack chuckled as he picked up the saddle next to him and pushed it into Hiccup's chest.

After going back to his house to change clothes and warm up a bit, the two teens headed out to the academy. While Hiccup was doing that, Jack had flown up to get a good view of the island to see where the place might be. Somehow, he convinced Hiccup to allow him to fly the two over at least half way to make the trip faster. As soon as his skin touched the winter boy's skin, Jack complained for several minutes about it. "Good!" Hiccup would say every time. His warmth didn't last very long due to the freezing wind and winter guardian. He didn't exactly know how fast the boy was going or what route he had taken, but Hiccup could probably guess that Jack had intended to fly over half way there. He didn't mind though, it was relaxing to have someone else take charge and allow him to be able to sit back, knowing he was safe. All the while though, he worried about his dragon. Where could Toothless be and why did he leave so suddenly with out him notifying his rider? Just because he has that tail, doesn't mean he could go anywhere at anytime.

At last the two had drifted on to the snow filled ground, Hiccup unwrapped his arms from around Jack's neck. He started walking by himself with one arm stretched out while the other held the saddle. He was forced to turn around by his guardian friend, who now guided him down to the academy and the opposite direction of where he was walking a few seconds ago. As soon as the two arrived inside, someone embraced him. By the feel of the unknown person, he could guess it was Astrid.

"Hiccup, where have you been? It's been several hours since we came to your house! I was worried you got lost!" She said, releasing him.

"Don't worry about me. I made it here didn't I?" Hiccup gave her a reassuring smile that soon fell into a frown. "Astrid, have you seen Toothless around?"

"Yeah. I saw him fly around the island several times, but he hasn't landed anywhere near us once. What ever it is though, it doesn't seem good." She informed. Hiccup turned around, his back faced to Astrid.

"Hey Jack," Hiccup whispered. He could feel the lack of body heat from the boy as he leaned forward to Hiccup. "Can you go find Toothless? I've never seen him act this way before." Jack at first hesitated, but then agreed to help the two and flew off.

"You do realize no one's there right?" Hiccup heard another voice coming from behind. It was Tuffnut.

"He doesn't know that." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah and who's fault is that?" The male twin said. There was no response from anybody. He could only guess Snotlout was there, but guilt sealed his lips shut.

"It was no one's fault." Hiccup tried to reason. He was never the one to blame something on anyone, but himself if needed.

"I beg to differ." Ruffnut said.

"Look, forget about it! Can someone tell me where little Ingrid is?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm right over here!" A small voice called out. He reached out his hand and slowly walked to where the voice came from. Hiccup did trip several times over a few pieces of wood chips from the dragons and bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ingrid." Aside from Jack, Ingrid was the first person he had bumped into, and since she is quite smaller than he is, Hiccup felt guilty about it.

"It's okay. So is that my saddle?" She asked. Hiccup revealed his work to the girl with two outstretched arms.

"Yup. I finished it last night!" He said proudly, yet a little bad because it couldn't turn out better. "I guess I should apologize its condition. It's not entirely easy to work with no eyes." He scratched the back of his head.

"No it's perfect!" Ingrid exclaimed, running to put it on her Nadder, Wildfire. If Hiccup could remember right, Wildfire was smaller than Stormfly. He walked to the dragon and the girl, helping her put the new saddle on the back of the dragon with the help of Astrid.

After several hours of training the girl, she became as good as the twins, and maybe even better. Everyone pitched in to help, and Hiccup actually enjoyed that. He imagined him unintentionally hogging the training all to himself and teaching the girl with the help of none of the other members of the academy. One by one, they each left, as it got dark. Fishlegs and the twins offered to escort the girl home, making sure she got there safely. Astrid offered Hiccup a ride home, but he refused several times until Hiccup made her frustrated enough to leave. Leaving him to what he thought to be alone.

"Jack?" Hiccup called out. He still hasn't come back from his search of Toothless.

"Who's Jack?" Hiccup let out a startled yelp, spinning around towards the source of the voice of his cousin.

"Oh, Snoutloud. I didn't realize you were still here." He paused awkwardly. "What are you still doing here anyways?" Hiccup asked. He rubbed his hands together. Usually because he was nervous, which he was right now.

"I uh, I just wanted to you know, the things that happened lately were bad and I've been feeling weird lately, like this feeling inside my chest is annoying!" Snoutloud let out an aggravated sigh. "Look here, uh I mean listen here dragon boy! I'm sorry alright!?" For once in his life, Snoutloud actually apologized. What was crazier is that he was serious too! Hiccup felt his shirt being lifted up and his feet dangled inches away from the ground. "Don't you dare tell the others I said anything!" He dropped Hiccup on his butt and marched off, muttering to himself.

Hiccup smiled as he stood up and wiped the dirt off of him.

"What was that all about?" Hiccup let out another startled yelp as Jack's voice came from behind him.

"How long have you been there?" Hiccup asked.

"For a while. Anyways" He changed the subject immediately. "We've got some trouble." Hiccup felt panic rise up and his imagination took off.

"What's wrong!? Did something happen to Toothless? Where is he?" He asked as he gripped onto the boy's sweater. Then something separated the two and Hiccup heard a purr. "Toothless!" He hugged the dragon's head. "Bad dragon! You had me scared to death with no help from Jack either! Where did you go?"

"That's where I was getting to." The guardian spoke up. "Toothless was on the other side of the island where he found a hole going through the ground." Hiccup cocked his head, still having no idea what's so bad about a hole in the ground. "That hole is no ordinary hole either. I've seen it before."

* * *

Ooo... Finally, something is happening! I didn't expect this chapter to be so long, and yet half of what I wanted in this chapter isn't even in it! Plus the ending was kinda just placed there. Sorry if it seemed to crappy. But I know what to do for the next chapter!

Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed, and I will take any suggestions or advise, but I do have one question. **Would you guys prefer the point of views the way they are now, switching to and from Hiccup and Jack? Or like a third point of view? **I'm quite unsure about it, but I can make do. I'd to know what you guys think. Thank you for all the favourites and follows.


	7. Chapter 7

Darn, I was hoping to make every chapter longer than the last, but this one is 33 words shorter, and that bugs me! But it's good enough yes? Anyways, thank you all. Enjoy

* * *

Jack paced around the room, saying no words, making no noise. Just thinking. Could he possibly be over thinking these things? Over exaggerating and letting his imagination run wild? It's just a hole in the ground that goes on who knows how deep. Jack didn't dare to find out either when Toothless shot one of his fireballs down the hole. They never saw it hit the bottom. It just disappeared into the darkness. 'If it's a normal hole some dragon or Viking could have dug, wouldn't it have an end?' Jack wondered. But this isn't an ordinary hole. There was black ice around it. Jack knew he never saw that hole before, so he couldn't have frozen the ground around it, and besides, the ice he makes looks like regular ice! It's a normal colour, but the ice he saw was charcoal black and was shaped like lightning bolts. He had investigated it. It felt like ice, it was as cold as ice, and it looked like ice, but it was black! It couldn't be a coincidence.

"There's no other explanation." He whispered. Why on earth would Pitch Black be on Berk anyways? If he's planning something, Jack has to notify North and the other guardians right away, even if it is a hunch. He has to tell someone as a guardian to the world. "Hiccup." Said boy looked up. He was gripping the edge of his wooden bed, not understanding what was going on with his guardian friend. "I have to go."

Hiccup's face turned from worried to shock and sadness, but was barely noticeable. It hurt Jack to say that and he felt bad for doing it. He knew he still had to leave Berk every now and then to make snow all around the globe. Which reminds him, Jamie's birthday party was tomorrow, and he promised the young boy that he would come. His duties as a guardian came first though no matter what. If he were going to make it to the birthday party and to the North Pole, he would have to leave now and hope for the best.

"What do you mean? What's going on Jack?" Hiccup questioned. He stood up from his bed and walked to Jack. The guardian boy stepped to the left twice so that Hiccup could walk straight to him. He used his staff to stop the blind boy from getting to close or running into him. "What is the deal with this hole you are talking about and why is it so urgent for you to leave?" Hiccup pulled on the sleeve of Jack's sweater. He has no time to explain, but this is Hiccup's island. His home, and he deserved an explanation or a warning at least.

"It's Pitch. The Boogeyman. He's back." Jack explained in a low volume as if someone else could be listening that he didn't want to hear. Hiccup knitted his eyebrows together, still not making any sense of what the guardian boy was saying, but he knew it was something really bad. Jack continued. "I have to go and tell the other guardians right away that Pitch is back and might be up to something." He twirled his staff around his fingers before hitting it to the floorboards. He floated up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Hiccup pulled the flying boy back down. He looked as serious as he could without showing worry or sadness. "Jack, please tell me what's going on." The Viking boy asked kindly. There was no way Jack could just say no and leave the poor boy without answers, but he had to leave right away.

"I'll explain it on the way there." He said, grabbing Hiccup's hand and floated up again.

"Wait what?"

"You wanna know right?" Hiccup nodded. "Then come with me, and I'll explain everything to you along the way to the North Pole." Jack pulled him up again, lifting the scrawny light boy inches from the floor and received a growl from Toothless. The dragon stood up from his stone bed and bit the back of Hiccup's vest and pulled him back down. Jack rolled his eyes, glaring at Toothless.

"Do you think it's dangerous here because of Pitch?" Hiccup asked. Worry filled his tone. His gaze drifted to Hiccup.

"I hope not. I can't be certain though." Jack then continued to stare at Toothless, who lightened up his attitude when both of Hiccup's feet were planted on the floor. He looked downwards, petting the dragon on the head, down his nose and under his chin slowly. He was deep in thought. The wait was unbearable, but Jack was willing to wait for the boy's answer. After what it seems like hours, Hiccup finally gave his answer.

"Alright. I'll come." He tightens the grip on Jack hand. "But Toothless is coming too."

"Sure, but um, you think he'll behave around the elves and yetis?" Jack asked. He didn't know exactly how a dragon would act around tiny elves and huge furry creatures. Sure he trusted the dragon, but who knows what will happen.

"Huh? … Um Toothless?" Will you behave?" Hiccup tilted his head, and then both of the boys turned to Toothless. He rolled his big green eyes and glared at Jack. If Jack could guess and fill in words for the dragon, he probably would be saying something along the lines of 'Don't treat me like a child'

"Hey, I'm just making sure!" The dragon sighed and nodded. "Good. You might want to grab something warm to wear." Jack informed him. He saw the way Hiccup was shivering in the snow earlier when they were at the cove ice-skating. He felt bad for making his friend cold like that. Jack wished he could have done something to help the poor boy warm up, even if he were to use his own body heat to warm him up, but he knew he had none. There was nothing warm about him he thought.

Hiccup nodded and asked Toothless to guide him to his drawer. Once there, he pulled out a fur cloak, similar to his father's, but it ties together around the neck and had a hood. He put it on around his shoulders and tied the strings together. The cloak reached all the way to his ankles and made Hiccup look even smaller.

After that, he pulled out a thin book from his vest. Inside it held a charcoal pencil. He turned a few pages before asking Jack if it's an empty page. The page Hiccup had opened was filled with a bunch of x's and scribbles, similar to some kind of map. He took the book out of Hiccup's hands and searched the pages for a blank one.

At first he skipped a few pages at a time to just quickly find an empty page, but then he saw that the book was filled with more great drawings that Jack just had to see. He went back a few pages and saw one of Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup was looking away from the dragon and held out a hand to him. Toothless had his nose near his hand. He flipped through a few more pages, looking at each of them. It was filled with many different dragons. Most him and Toothless together, and a lot of there were just Toothless. He finally hit an empty page and handed it back to Hiccup.

"You're drawings are amazing Hiccup." His head jerked up. A slight shade a pink on his cheeks and a smile grew across his face. He scratched the back of his head. The Viking boy must have been embarrassed by the compliment.

"Oh, uh… Thanks." His smile disappeared just as quick as it appeared. "I just wish I could continue drawing." Hiccup sighed, shaking his head and smiled again. It looked a bit forced, but real. "I would like to draw you as well." Jack chuckled.

"Maybe one day you can do a blind drawing of how you picture me." He suggested. He was really curious to know how Hiccup had pictured the guardian boy, even if it would turn out to be a silly messy sketch. His smile turned from a crooked toothy smile into a warm closed mouth smile and nodded. He bit his lip, and looked down to his book.

Hiccup began to write strange lettering on the page. The writing was going across the page, uneven, slanted and almost off the page. Some of them overlapped and some were really far apart from each other when it wasn't intentional. Jack stared at Hiccup, then to the notebook. He's a lefty, he noticed. He always thought lefties were really cool and special.

"Alright." Hiccup proclaimed and tore the page out, leaving a few letters behind. He stuck the pencil back in the book, and the book back in his vest. He set the paper on the edge of the drawer and ran his hand across the surface in search of something to put on top of it. He found an unlit candle, almost knocking it over, and grabbed it. He placed it on the sheet of paper and carefully made sure it stayed in place. Hopefully his dad would see it and take the time to read what ever it is on the piece of paper. "I'm ready." Jack nodded and looked at Toothless. He nodded as well, lowering himself so that Hiccup could get on his back.

"Let's go." Jack floated up and jumped out of the window. Toothless followed right after.

Before they could head straight to the North Pole and make a big scene, Jack decided to first fly to the hole Toothless had found. He wanted to make sure the hole and the abnormal ice around it was still there and that he wasn't overthinking anything. On the way there, he noticed a familiar girl flying on a dragon. She noticed them, or more like noticed Hiccup and Toothless and flew towards them. 'Great, here comes time consumer in person' Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup?" She flew next to him, on the opposite side where Jack was.

"Astrid? What are you doing out here so late?" Hiccup questioned. Jack was impressed. It was quite late. Everyone has gone to sleep a long time ago, and he thought that every one but he and Hiccup were asleep.

"That's just what I was going to ask you! What are you doing out here?"

"Um, just out for a flight. You?"

"Same, except I couldn't go back to sleep after the nightmare I just had scared me half to death." That got Jack's attention.

"Nightmares!?" Jack exclaimed. He jumped closer to Hiccup, gripping the boy's shoulders due to excitement and curiosity. "Ask her how bad they are. When did she start having them? Was this her first one? What were they about? Did she see, hear, or feel anyone or anything around her?"

"One question at a time!" Hiccup whispered, but loud enough for the winter guardian to hear. Jack took a deep breath and calmed himself down before asking one of the five questions. They took a rest and landed on one of the hills.

"Was this her first one?" He asked and Hiccup repeated the question.

"No, it wasn't actually. I've been having them for several days, and now I'm getting a little scared to go back to sleep! They're that bad."

"Yeah same here." Said Hiccup. "But last night wasn't so bad." A small, but noticeable smile appeared on the brunette's face. He twirled his fingers around each other, and appeared to be a bit flustered. Jack lifted an eyebrow, and a grin slowly made its way across his face as soon as he realized what Hiccup was thinking about.

"Lucky you."

"Sorry." Hiccup said, tapping his foot. There was a slight pause between the two, and both the boys were getting a bit impatient, more Jack than Hiccup though.

"It's fine. At least they're not as bad as Snotlout's. His are the worst." Hiccup looked towards Astrid, and showed interest for their conversation than before.

"Did he tell you anything about them?"

"Are you kidding me? He's Snotlout. I had to force him to tell me, but he didn't give me any details. Just the basic of one of them that's been on his mind." Astrid's voice started to fade, and looked a bit weary. What ever these dreams were, it seemed petty bad, Jack thought. He tapped his index finger on his staff, waiting for their conversation to continue.

"Well?" Hiccup pushed her to continue. She hesitated before saying anything.

"He dreamt that you died because of your condition. He blames himself for your blindness you know!"

"But it's not entirely his fault. Tomorrow, can you tell him: that I don't blame him for it?"

"Why don't you tell him? It'll mean much more to him coming from you."

"I'm going away for a while. I need you to be in charge of the academy until I return." Astrid was shocked; she jumped off her dragon and grabbed Hiccup by his shirt and the female Viking pulled him down, their noses nearly touching.

"Are you serious? Where exactly are you going?" Astrid's voice rose just below a yell.

"Uh…" Hiccup panicked and looked around. Jack can only guess the scrawny boy was looking for him. He was really considering to just letting them be and watch the entertainment, but he couldn't do that to poor Hiccup. It was his fault for brining him into this, so he should repay the boy.

Jack lifted his palm upwards, blowing into it. A snowflake was forming and when finished, it traveled to the angry girl's nose. Once it made contact, she loosened her grip on Hiccup's tunic and began to calm down. She was no longer angry and backed away.

"She's chilled now." Jack said to Hiccup as he crouched behind him and on Toothless's back. The dragon gave him an unapproved looked, but shrugged it off before staring back at Stormfly. They seemed to be having their own little conversation. What do dragons even talk about anyways? He wondered. Hiccup nodded. He was sure grateful for Jack's magical snowflake.

"Thanks Jack." He whispered to the winter guardian and turned back to Astrid. Hiccup took a deep breath and hoped this time would go better than the first. "So Astrid," he began, catching the girl's attention again. "I really need you to do this for me."

Astrid turned around and walked back to her dragon. She was staring at a spot on the ground like it was the only thing catching her eyes in a white room. It was another long wait for Jack, and even though he has waited three hundred years for an answer to his biggest question, he was still not patient enough to wait for this answer. She made a couple of 'Hm's' and questioned Hiccup a couple of times, to which all the answers were: "I don't know" or "I'm not really sure." Jack sighed and wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulder, clearly bored and eager to leave right away. He made the ground frost up a bit with shapes and fancy swirls with his staff. Trying really anything to entertain him.

"Alright. I'll do it."

'Hallelujah, she finally made up her mind!' Jack rolled his eyes.

"But only because what ever it is you're doing seems important." Hiccup nodded. She pushed her bangs behind her ear before grabbing Hiccup by the shirt again, but this time, she pulled him into a quick kiss.

The guardian's eyes went wide. Jack should have expected this. From the clues in the forge and at the academy earlier that evening, he should have seen something like this coming. He just didn't put all the pieces together. He honestly couldn't imagine a girl like her (from what he saw) being with a guy like Hiccup. Now Hiccup wasn't a bad guy, not at all. In fact, he was a really great guy, Jack thought, but he just didn't seem her type. He didn't even show any affection towards her either. When she had hugged him at the academy, he was hesitant to hug back, and even when he did, it was a ghostly touch.

Jack felt uncomfortable now. He unwrapped his arm from around Hiccup's shoulders and floated off of Toothless and away from them. He could have imagined it, but Jack could have sworn he felt Hiccup's hand slid across his, but it could have been an accident. Maybe thinking it was Astrid's hand or something.

"Please be safe and hurry home. Thor knows what trouble you can get yourself into." Hiccup weakly chuckled and nodded.

"I will. Don't worry. I am quite sure I'll be safe." Hiccup said, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, hopped on her dragon and flew off to the village.

It was quiet for a while. Jack slowly walked around, and did his best to avoid looking at Hiccup. Even if he can't look back at the guardian, it still felt odd looking at him after what just happened with Astrid.

"So um," Hiccup spoke up. He was kicking his feet and slowly running his fingers across his lips. He must have been feeling the awkward tension coming from Jack. "Shall we leave now?" Jack nodded, kicking his feet and started floating again.

"Yeah. I'm now sure that Pitch is here. We need to hurry and inform North." Hiccup nodded

"Alright. Let's go bud." He patted Toothless on the head. That gave the signal to go. With Jack leading the way, they were on their way to the North Pole.

It was incredibly windy and cold. Too cold for Hiccup to handle, and the only thing that was still keeping him warm was his dragon. Along the way, Jack was briefly explaining who Pitch was and what he was capable of doing. Apparently he was the one responsible for the nightmares they were having.

Every once in a while, Hiccup would ask Toothless to shoot a fireball straight ahead so that they could fly right into the heated flames and warm them up for a few heavenly seconds. The warmth didn't last long though, and would only seem to make it worse. His teeth chattered, and his nose was freezing numb, not to mention he couldn't feel his fingers. Hiccup laid himself down forward so that his cheek was touching the scaly neck of Toothless's heated skin. For once, the cold was not helping his eyes. They stung and throbbed badly, making it near to almost unbearable to handle. A couple of times, he had let out a grunt or short scream of pain. He couldn't imagine what Jack or Toothless looked and felt like as they heard his cries of agony.

"Just a little bit longer Hiccup, just hang in there!" Jack yelled over the loud snowy wind. The freezing Viking boy could tell he was really worried about his friend.

They were flying against the winds of a blizzard. A few times, Toothless's tail had frozen and both Jack and Toothless worked together to break or unfreeze the ice.

"Okay!" He yelled back, his voice cracked due to the pain. Hiccup couldn't wait to get to where ever they were heading to. Almost any place was better than this deadly snowstorm. Jack wasn't kidding when he said to get something warm, but this was sadly the only warm item he had, aside from a smaller long sleeve fur jacket, similar to his tunic and vest.

The trip seemed to go on forever until finally after who knows how long, they landed on land with something blocking the torturous winds. Even if his eyes were already closed, Hiccup could feel himself drift into unconsciousness. He couldn't pick himself up and faintly heard Jack's voice.

"Hiccup? Hiccup!" The white haired boy sounded panicked, but Hiccup couldn't respond. He wanted to let his friend know that he was all right and he was happy that they had made it to their destination, but his lips wouldn't move nor a voice came through.

He felt himself being lower to the floor, off his dragon, and into someone's arms. He could figure it was Jack carrying him. From a distance, he heard deep monstrous voices speaking in another language he didn't understand, but Jack seemed to understand them.

"Phil, I have urgent news to give to North, and I need a bed for Hiccup. Some place warm!" He ordered the guy off and ran indoors. What ever this place was, it was noisy and warm. Hiccup felt like he was thawing as he slowly began to warm up. The only places that remained chilled were his legs and the side of his chest where the winter guardian was holding him.

"Where is a room so I can set him in a bed?" Jack asked. A reply came from the same mumbo jumbo speaking people. "Alright." He said. Jack jumped up and flew high up before landing back on the floor and away from all the noise. It wasn't quiet, but things were not as loud.

Hiccup hoped that no one was scared of a dragon and that Toothless had followed them. He had to make sure his best friend was all right and still with him.

"Toothless." He mumbled his best attempt at speaking. He felt weaker and was closer to sleep. To his relief, the Viking boy heard a worry sound from a familiar dragon.

"No need to worry Hiccup," Jack said. "Toothless is right behind me and you'll be warm in no time."

Hiccup smiled, knowing full well that things were going to be all right as his trembling body was laid on something incredibly soft and warm. Immediately, he curled up into a ball and covers were thrown onto him. He pulled them in close to his body, as it took a bit to warm up underneath the think blankets.

"There. Nice and warm. You're not going to turn out like me while I'm around." Jack chuckled. He gently brushed a bit of hair out of Hiccup's eyes. Toothless had laid his head on the side of the bed; his dragon breath also warmed him. He began to relax the best he could as his shivering began to calm down.

Eventually, Hiccup drifted into sleep and the last things he heard were the foreign people and Jack's voice getting quieter.

* * *

I got a review from a guest, and I want to reply specially to you: I thank you so very much, I'm really happy to know you enjoy it and feel that way ^^

I thank all of you for your support and would love to hear from you guys about what you think of the story so far. Any suggestions, comments, and advice is welcome as well. Next chapter, North will make his big appearance, and so will the others! Weoo! I'm excited!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really sorry it's late. I had major writers block. I will just leave this here and finally go to sleep. lawls. I have church tomorrow and it's 3:50 in the morning. Good luck to me and enjoy.

* * *

"I need someone to look after Hiccup in case he wakes up or needs anything." Jack ordered one of the few bunches of North's workers that were crowding around the door of the room Hiccup was staying in. He pointed at the fancy well-decorated fireplace inside the room. "Make sure to keep that fire going, and make sure he stays warm!" All the elves saluted him, and the yetis nodded.

Jack rushed out of the room along with Toothless by his side. The two took one more glance back behind them before actually leaving the room. Hiccup was still curled up in his little ball shivering. Jack's eyebrows were drawn up slightly with a frown plastered on his face. He worried for the small Viking, and if it were his choice, he would honestly stay by the boy's side until he woke up. He wanted to know as soon as possible that he was going to be okay, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to inform North right away that Pitch Black was on Hiccup's island. So he was doing this for Hiccup and for the sake of the children there as well.

By now, almost everybody has stopped working. Most of the curious ones were crowding around the door Jack and Toothless just came out of, some were coming with blankets and treats for the cold boy, and then there were those who didn't have a clue as to what was going on. The elves who didn't just stood around like usual, trying to be useful in one-way or another.

Jack looked up above him, a few flights up was North being acquainted by Phil to the globe. He for some reason had his two swords in hand as if he was ready for battle. I guess it's better safe than sorry. You never know what might happen.

"Let's go Toothless" Jack said as he readied to launch himself up. The dragon nodded with determination and the both of them jumped up to greet the big man. When North saw Toothless, Jack would have never guessed that he, Santa Clause, would be so shocked. Well, it isn't every day you see a dragon, much less in your home, so it was understandable. He wondered if North has seen a dragon before.

Toothless glared at the Russian man. Not with anger or threat, but with caution as he kept an eye on the swords. Even if he showed no threat to the dragon, Toothless still had those memories of all the swords that slain many other dragons.

Just to reassure North that Toothless was harmless, Jack stood next to the dragon's head and rested a hand on his scaly nose. The moment he made contact, big green eyes glanced at Jack's icy blue ones. He shined a toothy smile at Toothless, saying it was all right. The two of them calmed themselves and North drew back his swords. Jack had a moment of pride as he saw the face of the large Russian man with pleasure and was impressed with the young guardian teen.

"Who is your friend?" asked North.

"His name's Toothless." The man raised a brow. "He isn't mine, he's Hiccup's. I'll introduce you two later." Jack paused as he ran his fingers through the back of his hair. "He's a pretty cool guy." He a shy smile made it across his face unintentionally, and then took a side-glance at his father figure. He was giving him a strange slanted smile and his eyebrows rose even more. Jack cleared his throat and got on the topic he needed to inform. "I think Pitch is back."

"What!?" North shouted and hurriedly walked to Jack, grabbing the boy's arms to shake him. "Are you sure about this? What makes you think he's back?" He questioned. His tone was lowered to a whisper, but loud enough for Jack to hear.

"I-I don't know! I was on Hiccup's island in Berk, and Toothless found a hole. It wasn't an ordinary hole either." Jack looked straight into North's eyes. "We saw no end, and I think," Jack paused. "He gained more powers."

North, in utter shock, released the young guardian. He shook his head to clear his mind. His expression changed quickly back to his usual strong, 'ready to take care of business' look.

"Did you go inside?" Jack shook his head. He knew full well not to go inside the hole in the ground that Pitch made. The last time he did, he messed everything up. He could never get over that mistake he made, even if he did it to get back his memories. He still ruined Easter and because of that, he hurt everyone. Especially Bunny.

"What all do you know Jack?" North spoke up, turning to face the boy, then to the globe beside them. Jack did the same thing, coming back to reality and stared at the giant globe the shone with many lit up dots.

He said nothing. What exactly did he know? There was black ice around the hole, but that didn't mean Pitch somehow learned to use ice powers… Right? It was something though.

"There was black ice around the hole. They were shaped like thunder bolts. Nothing I've ever seen or made." Jack explained. "After Toothless shot a ball of plasma inside, it was swallowed up in darkness. We never saw it hit anything solid."

North had a finger curled on his chin. It wasn't much to go on, but enough to convince them it was in fact the Boogeyman.

"We must call the others here." North jumped into action, walking to the panels of many switches, buttons and what not's. As soon as Jack saw what he was reaching for, the boy floated in front of the big man.

"Ooo, can I do it?" He smiled excitedly like a child would when having an urge to push a button.

"What are you talkin' about? This is my equipment!"

"Aw come one." Jack pleaded. "Just this once!"

North looked into the young winter guardian's eyes. He saw the eyes of a child, and he couldn't possibly say no to them.

"Oh alright fine. Just hurry it up."

"Woo Hoo!" Jack dropped down in front of the table. With two hands, because he couldn't just do it with one, Jack twisted the wooden handle and pushed in the blue-lit ice that never melted. And off the warning lights went through out the sky for the other guardians to see.

Just like the past few days, Astrid and the others woke up from a terrifying nightmare. Lately, all they would do at the academy is talk about their dreams and right after, just sit there in silence with their dragons. The nightmares would scare them to where they wouldn't want to ride anymore, but even if they would want a ride, the dragons wouldn't. It seems like they too were have nightmares.

To calm herself down a bit, Astrid decided to go for a stroll to the village. No one at the academy seemed to be in the mood to do anything anymore like they were yesterday. They all had lightened up yesterday, only because Hiccup showed up. For some reason, his presence was all they needed to feel safe. Even if he was blind, he's still his normal self. Nothing, not even the nightmares fazed him.

Before she had left, Astrid went to talk to Snotlout. He was leaning against Hookfang, unusually petting the calm tired dragon caringly. When she told him everything Hiccup had asked her to tell his cousin, he doubted everything about it. Snotlout still didn't think it was okay, and that Hiccup would never forgive him for causing the boy's blindness. Or at least that's how he sees it. He had convinced himself that it was all his doings, and he was the one to blame. Nothing will change his mind about it. Astrid tried to reason with him, but he ended up shooing her away and leave him alone from now on. She found it unusual yet understandable that he made no comforting flirting jokes to "keep her safe" from the nightmares.

As for the twins, they hadn't made a single mess. The two mischievous pair broke nothing, and they weren't hitting each other like they would usually do. It was a rare sight to see such calmness from them. For some reason, Astrid didn't like it. Sure they were annoying most of the time, but they were also a bit entertaining to say the least. They weren't themselves anymore. No one around here was.

Astrid sighed as she kicked a pebble. Nothing was more upsetting than not knowing what was happening to her friends as they were falling apart bit by bit. The worse one was Fishlegs. The husky male and his dragon were missing, or more like barricaded themselves in their room. He refused to leave ever since the third night of nightmares.

Too many things filled her mind that she didn't even realize she had stopped in front of Hiccup's house. Did he ever return from where ever he went to last night? Where did he go anyways? Maybe she should check in with his father. He could know something or anything about it.

She walked up to the door, giving it three hard knocks and hoped Stoick the Vast was home.

"Astrid. Just the girl I wanted to see." The chief's voice was a little bit quieter than usual when he opened the door. Said girl raised a brow. Why was he looking for her unless…

"Has Hiccup still not returned yet!?" She asked. Astrid was starting to get worried about him. It would have been better if she or someone else was with the blind boy, or better: if he wasn't blind at all. Maybe she shouldn't have let him go at all. Why did she even let him go alone in the first place? The more Astrid thought about it, the angrier she got, and she didn't even know whom she was more upset with, Herself or Hiccup. Right now, she would have said no for sure, unless she was going with him. So what made her think it was a bright idea to let him go?

"You already knew about this?" The man in front of her broke her jumbled up thoughts when he spoke up.

Uh oh. Now what? Should she tell him the truth? It was Astrid who was there with him when he was leaving and could have stopped him from going. If anything were to happen to him, she'd be sure to blame herself and regret it for the rest of her life. Stoick would possibly even get the slightest bit of angry with her, but she had to tell him the truth. He's the chief and Hiccup's father. He'd probably find out somehow and she or both Hiccup and her would be punished in some way.

Astrid looked down at her boots, shifting her feet around the bits of remaining snow on the stone step.

"Yes sir." Her head shot up moments after, just now realizing she wasn't alone. Of all the friends and very few family members Hiccup had, she did not expect the scrawny boy to tell his father. "Wait, so he told you too?" She questioned and hoped for more information about Hiccup's whereabouts.

"Aye, but he didn't make it clear as to where he flew off to, and his writing is difficult to read." He handed the girl a piece of paper. He was right though. It was a challenge to read the scribble. They were overlapped and some letters were torn off at the end.

Astrid's face fell. She frowned as she observed his writing. Not the words its self, or the meaning, but the calligraphy she once knew was gone. Hiccup used to have such nice handwriting, as well as drawings, but now it's gone. It was hopeless.

The blond girl shook her head to refocus on the matter at hand. The actual words that formed important sentences that could be informative.

_Dad, I'll be out for honest-_

_Know how long, or wher-_

_But don't worry about me_

_I have Toothless and anoth-_

_I'm safe and will be back as so-_

_As I can. –Hiccup_

After reading the note several times, piecing some words and possible sentences together, she soon figured out what he was saying. A small breath of relief escaped her mouth. At least she now knew he wasn't alone (besides Toothless) whether it was someone else or another dragon. It felt like a ton of weight was just lifted off of Astrid's shoulders. She felt better knowing this. She felt that Hiccup was safe.

The room was a perfect temperature for Hiccup as he begun to stir awake. Wherever he was, he was so comfortable beyond belief and did not wasn't to leave his spot in the bed. Thoughts then came pouring through his mind like a waterfall as he remembered everything that has been happening and the whole reason why he, Jack and Toothless had flew here in the first place. If it were his choice though, he would stay in bed for days. There wasn't any Viking business to deal with; no dragon chores only he could do correctly, no wood, and no loud noises. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of a fireplace. It was so relaxing that Hiccup forgot all the pain he has, and is enduring.

Of all the flying he has done, this has been the worse of all though. It was very cold weather with freezing wind that blew right at him. The weather had caused his left leg to be in more pain than ever before, but at this moment, it was only sore and nothing more.

Hiccup rolled to his side, mustering up all the strength and will power to push himself up, sitting cross-legged. Right then did he realize his arm wrapped around something. He sat up instantly, feeling at this mysterious item. It was light, furry, and fluffy. He slowly ran his hands all around it.

It had soft furry arms and legs, with a thin-ish short tail that could be moved around side to side. Hiccup moved his hands up to a silk ribbon that was tied into a bow. Above that was a round head. The nose seemed to be made of thread and the eyes were some type of small half beads.

Hiccup had already guessed it was some kind of stuffed animal, but what species? Now the moment of truth that might answer his question: The ears. He moved to the top of the head and felt a set of two big tall flappy ears. It was a rabbit! Hiccup smiled at his small accomplishment of figuring out what animal it was.

"Now why would this be here?" He pondered, lifting up the stuffed bunny and bounced it in his hands. He flinched when he suddenly heard a small jingle sound.

"Is someone there?" Hiccup asked and held out his hand in front of him. Nobody touched his hand, and there wasn't an answer to his question. Maybe it was just another toy, he lowered his hand a bit, convincing himself that it was. But Hiccup second-guessed that theory when he heard the same jingle noise again, but this time, it was right next to him, along with a feathery touch against his hand. Startled, Hiccup jumped and pulled his hand away. What ever it was, the bell noises jumped off the bed and was getting further away from his hears.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you leaving?" The blind boy asked with a slightly panic tone. "Don't go." The bell stopped. Hiccup waited quietly and listened to see if it would come back. A small smile tugged at his lips when he heard it coming back to him.

Hiccup held out his hand slightly to welcome the bell creature back. The same feathery touch was felt on the palm of his hand and he closed it slowly, engulfing a tiny hand in his own. It was a small person.

"Can I know what you look like?" Hiccup asked. For some reason, he didn't feel the nervous butterflies flying around in his stomach like when he had with Jack. He just felt curious to know what this mysterious creature looked like.

Hiccup felt something light bounce beside him and a bell jingled up and down with it. Taking that as a yes, Hiccup slowly slid his fingers up this person's arms. Confused he got. What ever this is, it wasn't shaped normally like him or any other human would really be. It was a triangle shaped body or possibly it was just the clothes. It also had two long pointy ears on the sides of his head. It wore a belt around its midsection, and above that was an oval like hole for its face. Above that was the bell he kept hearing.

"I now have a mental image of you." Hiccup smiled. "What are you anyways?" He questioned more to himself than to the creature. He heard a small 'Hm?' coming from it.

"Never mind." Hiccup shook his head. "So were you the one who put this here?" He held out the stuffed animal. The creature jumped beside him as it answered his question with an 'Mhmm!' His smiled increased in size.

"Thanks." The blind boy stretched out his arms more towards the little guy next to him for it to take the toy back since it wasn't his. The creature pushed it back to Hiccup's chest immediately. "Do you want me to have it?" He tilted his head to the side. It was a yes. Hiccup hugged it closer to his chest as if it was a precious treasure.

What ever this creature was, it sure was nice and caring towards him. He wasn't sure why it had given him a stuffed animal, but he felt warm and happy inside. Were there others just like this one too? And what about the other guy Jack was talking to? Speaking of the white haired teen, where was he?

"Do you know where Jack is?" Hiccup asked kindly as he stroked the stuffed rabbit's head as if it were a pet. After all, he did need to occupy his hands somehow. Jingle, he decided to call him, grabbed his hand and pulled towards him. Hiccup knew that meant 'follow me', and he did.

Hiccup swung his legs off the bed and stood up stretching. A groaned as a few bones cracked in multiple places. How long was he asleep anyways? 'I hope it wasn't for too long.' He thought and dropped his arms down to his side with the stuffed rabbit in his hand.

Hiccup heard Jingle's bell below him. He was short, and without any bending or stretching down, he was able to touch the bell on Jingle, but not his hand. Without someone guiding the blind Viking, he had no idea where to go. He bit his lip and stretched out his hand that didn't hold the rabbit. Barely one step, and he knocked over something that held what sounded like a tray and bowls or something. Hiccup cringed at the loud noise and squatted down to check on what it was.

"Aw man." He sighed as he touched the spilt items. They were a small bowl of what it felt like breaded treats, and sadly a cup of warm liquid. "Oh no. Uh, do you have anything to clean this up with?" He asked Jingle. The little creature bounced away somewhere and seconds later came back with a cloth. Hiccup laid it on top of the liquid. What ever it was, he hoped it didn't stain the carpet. It was soft enough to sleep on. "I hope I didn't ruin it." He said, feeling guilt about the mess. After he and Jingle picked up snacks, Hiccup made the attempt at walking again, this time a lot slower.

Hiccup heard the bell from Jingle's on to the right of him. That way then, he changed directions. With out any more screw-ups, Hiccup finally made it to a wall and slid his hand against it until he hit a doorknob. Turning it slowly, Hiccup took a deep breath, to which he wasn't sure why he was so nervous, and opened it slowly. A second later and cheers came from the outside. Loud roaring, claps and bells sounded everywhere when Hiccup took a step out of the room. It startled him big time to where he jumped back and clutched onto the door. It was quite a second ago. Why were they all cheering? It couldn't be for him could it? Jingle too jumped up and down beside him. Soon after, he was surrounded by more bells and little hands grabbing his pant legs. What in the world was going on?

Jack and North waited patiently and in silence while the other guardians travel to the North Pole. North was pacing around with his right hand on his chin and his left twirling a sword around. Jack on the other hand was standing still for once, or at least sitting still. He cropped himself between a wall and his staff, sitting on top of the hook part. He had no problems keeping his mind off of Pitch, but had a bit of trouble keeping his thoughts away from Hiccup.

Was the boy going to be all right? Is he warm enough? Was he awake? What will happen when he wakes up? He can't see and he's alone. Who will guide him and take him to where they are with out running into any trouble?

Jack sighed as he rubbed his hand on his forehead. 'He'll be fine' he tried to convince himself. He needed to keep his mind somewhere else. Think of something that didn't involve Hiccup. Why he was thinking and worrying about his new friend so much, he did not know.

'Now,' Jack glanced up at the moon. 'Who will arrive first?' He wondered. The teen decided to bet on which guardian to come first.

Bunny is pretty fast, but so is Tooth. The thing about Tooth and Sandy though, is that they could be working right now. In fact, it was still dark out and Sandy is probably busy giving children dreams. So he might be last. Bunny basically lives in a giant hole. Would he be able to see the sky from the underground Warren? So it was a possibility that Tooth would be first, then Bunnymund, and last, Sandy. His thoughts were shattered when the staff underneath him disappeared and he fell on his butt.

"Hey!" He looked up at the smirking Pooka guardian. "Why ya lookin' so down kid?" Pun intended? Jack wondered with an unamused look. Jack then smirked as he saw from a distance: Toothless. The dragon was happily playing with some of the elves, giving them piggyback rides and eating a few treats they gave him. 'I hope cookies aren't bad for dragons.

"I don't know," Jack picked himself with his staff and leaned against it. He was still grinning while shooting a glance at Bunny then Toothless. "I was just worried about you." He said coolly, which took the Easter guardian by surprise. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. He was speechless and didn't know what to think about Jack's sudden care for him.

"How do you feel about dragons?" The white haired teen asked. He was playing it cool like it was a normal thing to say and observed his nails.

"What?" Bunny was taken aback with the strange question. He looked back to where North was. Where he was looking, Toothless wasn't in view, but was staring at Jack and the new arriver. "What is he talking about?" He asked the grinning Russian man. With no answers coming from neither of the two, Bunny turned to Jack again. "Well, they're just mythical creatures." He shrugged. "Never seen one before."

"Really now?" Jack was thrilled by that answer. "Toothless!" He called the to the Night Fury who was sitting in the shadows. He curiously trotted over to them. Surprisingly, the dragon had no interest in chasing a giant rabbit. He was incredibly calm.

Toothless sat right behind Bunny, staring straight at the guardian boy and all that with out him realizing it. The Pooka was still staring at Jack, still trying to figure him out. It didn't help that the white haired teen growled and showed off his teeth like he was a dog trying to threaten his enemy. He had to admit, it was cute, but what in the world was he doing?

"Ey North, do you know what's wrong with Ja-Ahh!" He turned around to meet a big black creature mimicking the same face Jack was making. He hopped backwards and behind the snickering boy. North was also laughing a little bit. "Is that a.. a-"

"Dragon?" Jack finished Bunny's sentence. "Why yes it is."

* * *

Sorry it seemed to end so suddenly. But I hope so far Bunnymund is alright. I think he might be the hardest of all, but I'll just have to wait and see. Thank you all for your support. Next chapter will be easier to write, aaaannnd, Hiccup will meet the guardians! Weoo! Will you learn about his past then? Or will I keep ye all waiting? Hahaha oops. I'll be sleeping now. nightynights


	9. Chapter 9

Not much to say to here, but thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"Why do you have a bloody dragon in 'ere North?" Bunnymund yelled from behind Jack, using him as a shield to protect him from the midnight black dragon in front of them. Even if the Toothless showed no threat or made no sudden movements, the growling, teeth-baring look Toothless gave frighten Bunny. Both the winter guardian and the guardian of Wonders laughed at the cowering Easter Bunny. Jack more so and almost dropped to his knees.

"Don't ask me such silly question Bunnymund. It was Jack who called him over. It was his idea, not mine." North said, still letting out a few small chuckles here and there.

Bunny turned Jack around by the shoulders slightly and repeated his question, except louder. As if he couldn't hear him screaming in his ear the first time.

"Where did your pet come from?" He also added all the while shaking the boy. Jack brushed Bunny's paws off and walked to Toothless and gave the dragon a nice pat on the nose.

"I got him on the island of Berk." He said boastfully. Toothless gave him a growl and huffed. North burst out laughing and walked towards the two.

"Looks like he doesn't want to be your pet does he?" North said with his booming voice. "You belong only to your one master eh?" He looked into the dragon's eye. Toothless made a purring noise and nodded. "That's right!" He let out another laugh. Was he communicating with the dragon?

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you talking to him?" Jack questioned North.

""Why yes."

"And he's talking back?"

"Mhmm." He nodded.

"And you understand him?"

"Yes my boy."

Jack couldn't believe it! Sure Santa Clause could understand the Yetis and elves, but a dragon? Who could have guessed? This just got was cool. A smile slowly stretched across Jack's face as he hopped in excitement and turned to look Bunny.

"Can you believe this Bunny?" He pointed to North. The two were still having a conversation.

"Yeah, that's great." Bunnymund rolled his eyes and hopped for the closest fireplace to warm up his fur.

Jack was still thrilled to know North could actually talk and understand the Nightfury. He wanted to communicate with him and ask the dragon questions.

"Hey North!" The big man looked at him. "Could you ask him a question for me?" He shrugged and gestured the teen to carry on.

Jack wasn't sure if he should butt in this was, but he wanted to know. If Toothless was willing to give him an answer, he might even be able to have a closer relationship with both him and his rider. Jack took a deep breath.

"Alright." He looked Toothless dead in the eye. "How did Hiccup become like this?" The dragon's body fell like the weight of the world was on him. "Why is he blind?" Jack lost the eye contact they had. It was as if Toothless was ashamed of something. If he had something to do with Hiccup's blindness, he was sure guilty about it, so Jack couldn't be mad at him. The room was silent as the three guardians and even Phil waited for an answer. The dragon spoke. It was all 'English' to North, but all Jack and the others heard were sad purrs and dragon noises. He studied the emotions on North's face as it fell slowly. Jack's hold on his staff tightens and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited longer and longer for the upcoming information. Every time there was a pause from Toothless, his big green eyes would glance at Jack, and then back to the Russian man.

"I understand." North finally spoke, slowly and gently placing a large hand on Toothless's nose. "This was none of your doing."

"Well?" Jack took a step closer. He didn't want to seem to impatient and eager for the answer, but he couldn't help himself to speak up and push the answer out of the dragon speaking man. North gave him his full attention. His voice rose from just talking to Toothless to talking to Jack, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"He said something came over him. He lost control of body. Apparently all of the dragons at the academy…" He pause and looked to the dragon to see if he has his information right so far. Toothless nodded. "They lost control and the next thing he know, they were in fight." North explained. Even if he hasn't seen Hiccup's condition yet, the man knew it was bad.

"Ah.." the Russian man thought for a second to remember the dragon's owner's name. "Hiccup tried to stop the fight, but ended up getting hurt. Toothless isn't sure exactly how it happened." He gestured to the upset Night Fury.

Jack slowly stepped in front of Toothless. He was looking down and the young guardian knew he was ashamed of what he had done, or more like what he couldn't help but do. He placed a hand under the dragon's skin. Instantly he drew back his hand in contact. Toothless was too warm for him to feel comfortable, so he used his staff to lift up the dragon's head to have him looking Jack straight at his eyes.

"You know lizard," He gave a toothy smirk, but still had a sympathetic look to it. "I know I haven't known you guys for long, but from what I can see, Hiccup cares for you more than _anything_ in this world. He could never be mad at you. So don't look so down."

Toothless shifted his eyes to the floor, letting all what Jack had said sink in.

"For Hiccup."

Those last to words. The small Viking boy's name was the key for Toothless to agree with Jack. If Hiccup was to be happy, and that was really all Toothless cared about, then he should be happy as well. He would do anything for his best friend. Toothless nodded.

"Good." Jack smiled.

Sudden heat touched his cheek and neck when Toothless pressed his heated dragon skin on Jack's cold skin. It was meant to be a hug, just like he does with Hiccup and the boy would hug him right back.

Jack has to admit it. He was slightly jealous of their friendship. The two were best friends and nothing on this earth would separate the snow. He could see that, and he could also see that he wants a relationship like that as well. Even if recently he had a few believers and there were the other guardians as well, he still felt very lonely. He cannot deny that. He wants a friend, and if anything, he wants to be friends with Hiccup _and _Toothless. And this is the chance of a lifetime to make that happen. Even if it did burn him slightly, it was something he could handle. It was all worth it. He felt warm not only on the outside, and maybe it was a bit too warm, but he felt warm on this inside as well.

Jack hesitantly half wrapped his left arm around Toothless's neck and leaned into the Night Fury's head. It was really getting warmer, but he was happy. This was it. This was a new friend that he could get use to. Even if this friend was a dragon and he couldn't really talk to, this dragon has a human friend that Jack could get close to and possibly (and hopefully) become best friends. Something he's wanted for a very, _very _long time.

Just a while ago, they were enemies, he and Toothless. Sure Jack knew they were still going to play tricks on each other and have little quarrels, but they were friends now. And that's what friends do right? Especially the close ones. Prank one another till no end. They also had one common interest and that is the Viking boy who is still possibly asleep. How was he anyways?

"Wonderful, now we're all friends. Where are Tooth and Sandy? They sure can be slow." Bunny said as he pulled out an egg from his belt and started painting it out of boredom.

"Patients Bunnymund. They work nonstop remember?" North smiled, walking too the rabbit to pat him on the shoulder. An elf came with a plate of cookies on a table next to them and offered it to the two. North happily took a mint chocolate chip cookie while Bunny shrugged and slowly took a sugar cookie.

Jack beamed as he saw another elf with a plate of cookies and a third one with tin mugs. 'Maybe Hiccup would like some!' He thought and jogged to the elves, taking a cup and the plate in his hands.

"Hey, how 'bout we go check on Hiccup hm?" Jack suggested. After stepping away from Toothless, his skin started to cool off.

Toothless nodded, his blades stood up and his paws lifted off and on the floor excitedly at the idea like a hungry puppy gets when it sees its food being poured into its bowl. Jack chuckled at the image, tossing up a cookie in the air above Toothless to catch. He ate it happily and licked his lips.

"We'll be back North. Call us when Sandy or Tooth arrives." Jack said. He was ready to jump off the floor and had his mind set to land on the other, two floors down. Just when he was lifted off the ground, he was then pulled back to it by the wrists.

"What's the big deal Bunny?" Jack questioned, obviously annoyed by the Pooka's actions.

"Where do ya think you're going now?" Bunnymund asked. "And who in the bloody name is Hiccup?"

"Full of questions today aren't cha Cotton Tail?" Jack grinned and didn't even care what the now glaring rabbit would do to him about the nickname.

"Can it Frost. Just answer 'em."

"We're going to see if Hiccup's awake!" He gestured to himself and Toothless. Bunny still had a grip on Jack's wrist that tighten whenever he tried to pull away. Obviously the teen wasn't going anywhere until he answers the last question. Honestly, he tried to avoid it. He wasn't entirely sure why.

Even though there aren't any official rules about it, Jack guessed that mortal humans weren't allowed at the North Pole, or the Tooth Palace, and they already know what happens when one comes to Bunny's Warren. It just seemed like one of those logical rules for these kinds of places.

Jack looked to North for some help, but he too looked like he wanted some answers from the teen. The young guardian definitely felt like a kid. Doing something wrong that he wasn't supposed to do and kept it a secret from the adults. Of course he was going to tell the other guardians sooner or later, and he wanted it to be later. Maybe when the others arrive and when Hiccup was awake to be there with him and explain everything. He should have just waited for Toothania to arrive. She was so sweet and surely he could talk her into siding with him on this.

The teen looked up and back into Bunny's eyes. Yikes, he was scary. They still held the same glare as before, but now they were more impatient. Did his grip get tighter too?

"Alright alright." Jack threw his hands up in defeat the best he could and with out spilling any of the treats in hand. "His name is Hiccup,"

"Yeah yeah, we already established that. Who is he?" Bunny rolled his eyes. Well it was the way to start off an introductory first right?

"Right." Jack eyes fell into boredom and unamused and looked at North. Dear God, was he scary too. He was serious and had his arms crossed threateningly. Now he really felt like a scared kid who was in trouble. Was he scared for himself though? Or Hiccup? "He's a guy I met on some island name Berk. He's my friend, and along with Toothless." Finally Bunny released Jack from the tight grip. The young guardian thought that Bunny was taken aback and speechless until he started laughing in his paw.

"You? A friend? How did this happen!?"

"You made a new friend Jack?" A new voice came from behind said boy. He turned around and saw a familiar tiny humming bird, and right behind her was Toothania. She gasped and jolted away from the midnight dark dragon next to him. "Is this him?" She questioned excitedly. "Is he safe?"

"Yes I made a friend! Why is that so hard to believe!?" Jack exaggerated. Tooth slowly floated downwards behind him. "And yes, he's safe." Jack looked at the dragon. "Right Toothless?" He nodded.

"Toothless?" She shouted. "Does he not have teeth!?" And instantly the tooth fairy flew past Jack, almost knocking the plate of cookies and hot chocolate out of his hands. He balanced it, annoyingly yet amused.

"Oh he has teeth alright. That dragon almost bit my head off." Both Bunny and North laughed.

"Boy would I love to have seen that!" Shouted Bunny.

"Sorry my boy, but that would be excellent show." North commented.

"So this is a dragon!" Tooth paid no attention to the others. "May I see your teeth?" Toothless looked at the hummingbird woman with a bit of confusion. Raising his brow, he looked at Jack.

"Like this." The young guardian smiled wide, showing his own pure white teeth.

Toothless mirrored Jack, smiling at Tooth.

"Aww." Her shoulders fell at the sight of just gums in the dragon's mouth. She turned around to Jack, having a slight pout on her face. "You said he had teeth!"

"He does." Jack was confused. Where in the world did his teeth go?

"Show her your magnificent teeth Toothless!" North shouted. His voice booming and jolly.

Suddenly many sharp and white teeth pierced out of his gums, making everyone but North gasp. So this is why Hiccup gave him the name Toothless. It all made sense now. He didn't understand it from day one when Jack first heard the dragon's name.

"Ohhh! They're wonderful! Look how sharp they are, wow! They're so white!" Tooth began her dentist check up. To Jack surprise, Toothless actually allowed her to put her hands in his mouth slightly. He just hoped that her tiny fragile hands wouldn't get harmed.

"While, you guys are looking at his teeth, I'm gonna go see how Hiccup's doin'" Jack was eager to check on the Viking boy. He has been ever since he left the room, and before anyone could say anything more to keep him from doing so, Jack jumped up and floated down two floors below, right in front of the massive door.

"Alright." Jack let out a breath. There were still a few yetis around the door, and elves were walking around with many treats and drinks ready to serve.

Jack glanced at the cup he had for Hiccup and saw the once steaming beverage chilled. He sighed, grabbed it and placed it on a passing by elf's tray.

"You," He pointed to another elf. "Come with me and bring that cup with you." The elf nodded excitedly, almost spilling the steaming content. The two walked to the door, and two yetis, acting like servants, opened the door.

Too much of Jack's discomfort, he refrained from turning back around and out of the room when he felt the drastic temperature change. It was hot. Well, to him anyways, but for Hiccup, it was perfect. Jack smiled when he saw the small boy sleeping soundly on the bed. He quietly walked over to this side of the king size bed, placing the treats on a small bedside table. The elf did the same.

"Look at him." The young winter guardian stared at the sleeping boy. "He must be having a good dream to smile like that." And it was true. Hiccup had a small smile as he slept.

Jack floated up above him and slowly fell beside Hiccup, sitting crossed legged. Hiccup stirred, slightly groaning at the disturbance. Jack hoped that Hiccup would wake up, but half of him didn't want him to.

"This is way more comfortable than your horrible bed huh?" Jack chuckled quietly as he ran his eyes up and down Hiccup's body. It was no longer curled up in a ball, desperately seeking for warmth; his hands were relaxed as for before, they were clenched shut due to the pain and freezing cold. Now Hiccup was painless and warm. Jack was happy he was too. He held back his hand that was slowly reaching for the freckled covered cheek. He couldn't possibly make Hiccup cold again. That's all he ever does. Bring cold and discomfort.

"Jack! Sandy's here. Come on up quickly!" Jack sighed as he quickly bounced up and flew out of the room, taking one more glance back into it before the door closed. For the second time, Hiccup stirred.

"Hope I didn't wake him."

* * *

No transitions to Hiccup here. Sorry about that. Had to end it early. I'd like to thank you all for your support. Please if you have anything to say, don't be shy! I need critics and any help is lovely. Again thanks to all.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, before get a chance to ramble, I just want to apologize to you all at how late this is. Once I get myself back together again, I will be able to hopefully work on it on daily and get back on schedule. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack had stepped out of Hiccup's room, taking a moment to tear his eyes away from the sleeping boy and the elf that came with the young teen to deliver the treats. It held some object in its hand while climbing onto the bed Hiccup was occupying. He began the stir again. Jack wanted to spin right back in there to kick the little disturbance out. What had stopped him from doing so was a wave of sand graciously flowing all around him. That distracted Jack enough to momentarily forget the sleeping Viking for the short amount of time needed for the yetis to close the bedroom door.

"He'll be just fine." He convinced himself while looking back at the door then to the majestic golden sand that was flowing away from him.

Even though Sandy was the slowest of the four when traveling to the North Pole, and that of course was understandable, he had the most outstanding entrance of them all. It was with out meaning to show off or be spectacular on purpose either. It was who he is. It is the beauty of the Sandman and his dream sand.

It never ceases to amaze Jack. The sand was just all so powerful and beautiful that with one touch of the sand, it could go deep inside your mind. Tell you what you are feeling inside, what your emotions are, or just the imaginations running through out your mind, waiting for the right moment to come out and alive some how. That was the part Jack loved the most.

Every time he sees the dream sand, and no matter how far it may be away from him, he would always fly or run towards it and give it a nice run through his fingers. 'Let's see what it will be this time.' He thought to himself as he approached the floating contents.

And with a touch, the golden sand morphed into a large pirate ship with the shapes of sandy water waves around it as if it were sailing the high seas. Flying above ship were seagulls. The ship, and along with the seagulls, sailed around him in circles before soaring through the air and up towards the main source of it all. Sandy.

Jack perpetually enjoys watching the amazing works of the Sandman. Still letting out a few previous soft laughs, he jumped up and flew to the other guardians.

They were still gathered around Toothless, introducing Sandy to the dragon. He gave a wave and a smile to Toothless, and in return, Toothless gave a slight bow with his head while sniffing the guardian of dreams.

"Sandy! Hey!" Jack greeted, walking to the smaller man. Smiling, Sandy gave him a polite bow and waved.

"So, how's yer boyfriend?" Jack nearly choked upon hearing the word 'boyfriend' coming out from Bunnymund's mouth.

Both Sandy and Tooth gave him a surprised look. The colourful woman gasped.

"Jack has a boyfriend!?" She exclaimed, jolting to the embarrassed teen to grab both of his hands together in her's. "Congratulations Jack!"

Jack was practically speechless. Clearing his throat with a cough, he manages to find his voice again.

"He's not my boyfriend! We barely know each other!" He shot a weak glare to Bunny who snickered at the slight crack in Jack's voice.

"Really now?" Interjected North. "It did not look that way to me."

"Yeah, especially when you were practically on yer knees beggin' me to let go of ya to see your "friend"." Bunny air quoted.

Both North and Bunny laughed, along with a giggling Toothania (not to mention she let out a few aww's), a silent laughing Sandman and a grinning, chuckling Toothless.

How dare these guys laugh at him! Jack had called them all over here to talk about Pitch Black! Not to tease him until he turned red in the face with embarrassment.

Jack had enough of their tease. He lifted his staff, arm stretched fully out above him before then dropping it down hard on the floor. Ice blasted around him, traveling to and under the older guardians and they all fell silence. He cleared his throat again, except louder and stood up straight, trying to look tall, serious and professional.

"The reason I called you here was to talk about Pitch!" Finally Jack had gotten every one's attention. "I think he's back."

"Back? Back where?" Asked Tooth.

"He's on Hiccup's island called Berk. He's been giving the kids over there nightmares." Tooth gasped.

"What should we do then?" She asked

Sandy raised his hand, slightly floating off the floor. Every one turned their heads towards him, waiting for what ever the little man had to say, or rather show them with the images of sand over his head.

Sand began to float over Sandy's head, morphing into what it looks to be a hill, and next to it was a picture of a smaller version of the Sandman. Coming out of his miniature self's hand was more sand flowing out and around the hill.

"So what you are saying Sandy, is why don't you go to island yourself and fill it with good dreams?" North guessed, and correctly he did so as Sandy smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah that's a good idea, but," Tooth paused, looking at Jack then Sandy "Would it be that easy?"

"Right, wha' are we goin' to do with Pitch?" Asked Bunnymund.

"We just gotta kick 'im off the island. And if he resists," Jack balled his right hand and smacked it into his left hand threateningly. "We can beat his butt like the last time!" They all nodded, considering the childish yet affective idea.

Even though this was supposed to be a serious meeting, Jack wasn't at all worried of any kind. He wasn't scared about the fact that Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, is back. Back with possibly more powers. That though, bothered him greatly. Did he really have something to do with that strange black ice around the deep dark hole? Jack decided to brush it off until they all went back as a group to Berk for investigation. In the meantime, he was actually having fun with the other guardians. He felt apart of something, like he felt at home whenever he was with these guys. When is Hiccup going to wake up anyways?

His eyes grew slightly wide at the sudden change of subject that somehow crept inside his thoughts. Why _did_ he pop into his mind all of a sudden? He sighed as the young teen came back to reality and into the conversation that was going on around him that he had not been paying attention to what so ever.

"Jack!" Bunnymund called his name.

"Huh?" Jack answered dazedly, taking his head off the side of his staff that he was unintentionally leaning against.

North opened his mouth to say something to the teen, but loud cheering coming from below interrupted him.

Toothania was the first to look over the side to see what all the ruckus was about. Jack was next to be beside her, and then the others followed besides him.

"What's going on?" asked Tooth. "They're all gathered around something." Jack suddenly beamed at the sudden realization of what they were possibly cheering for.

"Hiccup." Jack said just above a whisper. He swiftly jumped up and over the railing that is meant to keep others from falling off the side, and flew right where the yetis and elves were looking to.

Jack saw the scrawny boy being surrounded by the elves, all of them jumping and their bells jingling. The yetis were more distance, but they were still quite loud with their cheers and clapping. Hiccup on the other hand was trembling at the sudden noises. His knees looked as if they were about to give in. The only thing that was really keeping him on his foot was the door he gripped on to for dear life. Poor kid. He couldn't blame him for feeling that way. 'I mean, how would you feel if you were in a place you don't know of, surrounded by creatures, or what might Hiccup think are people, and they started getting all rowdy, cheering for once you step out the door.' He must be so confused and thrown out of the loop.

"Hiccup!" Jack called out to the blind boy. Hiccup turned his head to look up at the source of the voice.

"Jack?" One of his hands released the hold of the door and reached out. "Where are you?" Hiccup called out.

Jack swooped down, heading straight for the Viking boy. Thankfully the yetis cleared a path for him as he neared towards them.

"Ja-" Hiccup was cut off when Jack had collided with Hiccup; giving him the biggest hug he could ever give to anyone. Almost like the one he had given to him over at his house, except more of a happy-go-lucky feel to it. Jack didn't know what had come over him. Just a few minutes ago, he was being teased about Hiccup being his boyfriend, meaning having 'special' affection towards the boy correct? Sure he liked Hiccup, and very much actually, but not in _that_ way. He denied it all, but how could he explain _this_? This awkward position he was in with this boy.

Hiccup had fallen to the floor, while Jack was on top of him, almost squeezing the life out of him. The winter guardian was almost scared that he would break his skinny bones, but he couldn't help himself. He was just happy to see Hiccup up and well. He was also happy that he could hug someone now without going right through them.

Jack was about to let go, for the benefit of the other that is it was until he felt Hiccup's arms weakly wrap around his waist, which cause butterflies to stir around in his stomach. It was a really weird feeling he has to say, but he liked it. His smile grew even wider as he let out short laughs and gave him another squeeze.

He was overjoyed to see his friend accepting the fact that they were hugging in an awkward position for 'just friends' to be in. Not only that, but Hiccup actually looked to be just as happy, maybe a bit less than Jack, but definitely delighted.

Jack's moment of happiness soon disappeared when he felt a hard tug on the back of his hoodie, causing him to be tossed out of the room.

"Hey!" Jack sat up the minute he landed, grabbing his staff that fell beside him. He saw Toothless picking his rider up by the tunic and after, the dragon looked back at him, laughing.

The two were reunited with each other. Toothless was more than happy to see Hiccup, nudging his head against the small Viking's body a couple of times before knocking him down and licking his face. Hiccup giggled as he tried to push the dragon away playfully. Jack smiled at the sight of Hiccup having a true smile of his own, but it was somehow different with the smile Hiccup gave Jack when they were hugging and the one the Viking gave to Toothless. Thought they were adorable. He couldn't deny it that he truly did love that boy's smile.

"Not yer boyfriend eh mate?" Bunnymund mumbled with a smirk to Jack, snapping him out of his thoughts.

After Jack had cleared a pathway to Hiccup and tackled him, Bunny was all in for a show and tease. He immediately followed after, but stayed behind to watch. If there were a moment to tease Jack Frost about something, he would take it with no hesitation or second thought. He needed payback for all the jokes and comments he received from Jack for turning into a "tiny fluffy cotton tail" as the teen would call it. He will never let Bunny live that down.

"Shut up." Jack grumbled, still sitting on the floor, but now resting his chin in his hand, elbow resting on his leg that he crossed. Bunny snickered, shaking his head. He was certainly enjoying this.

"Oh my gosh Jack, are you okay?" Toothania floated down in front of Jack. She offered him a helping hand. After a moment of pouting, he took it and she hoisted him up on his feet with all her strength. He could have made it easier for her if he had helped her instead of putting all his weight on himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Tooth." He smiled kindly at her.

"So that is 'im huh?" North said, coming up from behind all of a sudden.

"Yup." Jack huffed, trying to not make it sound like it mattered to him.

Sandy came up beside Jack, pulling on the bottom of Jack's sweater. He looked down to see that Sandy had one of his brows raised, grinning and pointed his thumb towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh right. I should introduce you guys to, ah, Hiccup." Jack gulped. He knew it was coming. He knew that _someone_ (his bet is on Bunny) would say or do _something _to tease theyoung guardian and possibly Hiccup. Dear Man in Moon, please don't let that happen.

As they approached the two best friends, the older guardians stopped in their steps with mouths slightly opened. Jack was sure he heard a gasp from Toothania and possibly from Bunny or North as well. He was sure from whom though.

For the first time, the guardians have seen Hiccup. The Viking boy whose eyes were scratched up, burned, and one eye black and also only had one full leg, while a prosthetic one just below the knee replaced the other. The Viking boy who looked to be a bit broken, but still whole as one and just simply doesn't give a damn about it all as his smile was still full of life all because of his best friend, Toothless. That dragon was probably what gave Hiccup hope and meaning. Jack can see it all right there in their relationship.

Hiccup stood up, for Toothless had stopped playfully harassing the boy. He reached out in from of him with his left hand, while his right remained on Toothless for support.

"U-Um, Jack?" Hiccup spoke with uncertainty, not sure what's happening around him.

Everybody went quiet. The elves and yetis backed off to give the higher ups some space, and the guardians were speechless.

"I'm here." Jack said, reassuring Hiccup. "We're all here." He grabbed Hiccup's hand, pulling him forward ever so gently and walked behind him to his usual spot for guidance. He placed his hand on Hiccup's should and pushed him forward to the others. "Guys, this is Hiccup." Jack introduced with a soft smile that he couldn't help but have.

Tooth was the first to approach. "Hiccup," Jack began the introductory, giving the boy a heads up that he was being drawn near to. "This is Tooth." Her hands reached out like a caring mother to a hurt child, and placed one of each on either side of Hiccup's cheek before he could say anything. Her thumbs ghosted the area just below the cuts and bruises.

"You're hurt." She whispered. Hiccup gave her a soft smile to assure her that he's fine, or more like not giving her any worries. To tell the truth, it did hurt him. It was quite painful every now and then. It was an off and on pain of different kinds. His eyes would throb, both insides and outsides would sting; when touched, the cuts would burn, and a bruise is just like any other bruise when it is touched. All in all, it was truly painful. He's just too stubborn to admit it.

"You don't have to worry. It isn't all that bad." Jack frowned. He knew that Hiccup was lying, as he went back to the night his father was yelling at the poor blind boy and when Hiccup was on the verge of tears because of his "uselessness". Even if he didn't show it, Jack knew he really was feeling tears come up with the shakiness in his voice as he spoke that night. "Nice to meet you Tooth." Hiccup held out his hand for her to shake. With a smile, she gratefully accepted it, shaking his hand gently as if he could get injured more and she didn't want to be at fault for doing such thing.

"Behind Tooth is North. Also known as Santa Clause if you have ever heard of him on her God forsaken island." Jack chuckled, as he tried to lighten up the mood a bit more after Hiccup's attempt.

Hiccup scoffed. "Of course I have. I've read about him in a book or two." He turned his head to Jack, making his best attempt to scowl at the white haired teen before turning his attention back to the others in front of him. "Nice to meet you, uh…" Hiccup paused. He was actually unsure of what to properly call him now that he knew Santa Clause is known as someone else too. When people had more than one name, he didn't know which one to use. One could be just for family or friends, and the other for strangers or people of the unknown.

"Call me North m'boy, and the pleasure is all mine!" North grabbed Hiccup's tiny hand in his monstrous hands. "We've been hearing lots 'bout you!" He laughed.

Hiccup's eyebrows shot up, and a slight tint of pink can be seen on his cheeks, but even more on Jack's. Thank the moon that Hiccup couldn't see the look of embarrassment on his face.

"R-Really?" Hiccup questioned and turned his head to Jack. "Why have you been talking about me?" Quick, come up with something besides 'You fill my thoughts up Hiccup!' Gah! That didn't help the colour on his cheeks. Why did he have to be so pale that it'd make unusual blush so noticeable? Oh, right.

"Well they did need to know where your pet lizard came from right!?" Phew nice, except now he had Toothless to worry about as the dragon growled at him. His irises thinned, and his sharp teeth flashed threateningly. Jack chuckled nervously and with a somewhat of an apologetic look, he moved Hiccup between him and Toothless.

"Nice one Jack, you angered my _dragon._" Hiccup emphasized with a grin.

"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes, letting out a short laugh. "Carrying on," he continued the introduction after the others laughed a bit. It always made Jack feel good on the inside whenever he brought joy and fun to others when the mood was previously a bit of a downer. "Next is Sandy. He's the Sandman." Jack greeted. He leaned closer to Hiccup to whisper in his ear. "He doesn't talk by the way. He communicates by using his dream sand and makes pictures out of it."

Hiccup's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he gathered and processed the information he had just received. Jack could clearly see the look of disappointment on Hiccup's face. He tried not to show that he is upset by the fact that he won't be able to communicate at all with Sandy. Jack leaned in again.

"I can translate for you if you'd like Hiccup?" He suggested. A smile slowly began to lift at the corners of his mouth when Hiccup's did the same. The smaller boy nodded.

"If it isn't too much trouble." Hiccup mumbled, but clearly enough for Jack to understand. He then cleared his throat and reached out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Sandy."

The Sandman happily floated up high enough to gently grab Hiccup's and politely give it a single shake. Hiccup was surprised that his hands were for once larger than somebody else's hands. That sure was something new to him.

After that greeting, Hiccup leaned back and turned to whisper to Jack. "How old is Sandy?" He asked. He wondered if the reason because his hands were so small, was because he was young.

"Couple thousand years old." Jack said matter-of-factly. "Not really sure, but he's the oldest out of all of us."

"What!?" Hiccup exclaimed. How is that even possible? Where's the logic in that? 'Wait,' Hiccup thought to himself as he paused reality. Ever since he met Jack, logic was striked by Thor's thunder and nothing made sense that has anything to do with the winter teen. So if Sandy is the 'oldest out of all of us', does that mean Jack- he- is he _really_ much older than he seems?

Hiccup lips formed a thin line as he pressed the heel of his hand on his forehead. He was getting a headache from all this. It wasn't exactly helpful when Jack decided to pat him on the back several times.

"I'll explain things to you later. I have one more… _Thing_ to introduce you to." Jack grinned, shooting a look at a scowling rabbit. "Lastly, we have yours truly Kangaroo!" He joked

" 'Scuse me mate." Bunnymund gently tapped Hiccup's shoulder and carefully moved him aside and away from Jack before the boy could say anything. "Ya wanna run that by 'im again Frost!?" Bunny began to walk forward, making Jack back up into a wall with an almost apologetic look in his face and his hands up in defeat. He also smirked, which made him unconvincing that Jack was anything but sorry.

"Aw come on, ya know I'm just only kidding!" Jack said. Bunny still didn't let him free as he still glared down at the teen. "Alright alright. Hiccup," Jack began again. The small Viking turned his full attention to Jack. "This here is the _Easter _Kangaroo"

Without any warning, with his right paw, Bunnymund swiped the staff out of Jack's and, throwing it, and with his left, he pinned him against the wall and held Jack's hands behind his back.

"I gave ya a chance mate." Bunny smirked. "Now yer gonna pay." Jack struggled to get out of the Pooka's tight grip that he had, but it tightens when his wrists were slipping out. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Uh guys! A little help?" Jack called for the others. They all shook their heads.

"You got yourself into this." North said.

"Aw come on!" Jack whined Bunny pulled slipped out a paintbrush from a pocket and dipped it into a little paint socket that was in his arm guard. That sure was a new accessory, but Jack had no time to admire the new upgrades Bunnymund had! The paintbrush was inching closer to his face! "Bunny. Bunny no!" Jack yelled as he struggled to get out of reach. It was no use. He was pinned to the wall.

"I wouldn't move if I were you kid. Yer gonna mess it up!" Bunnymund snickered. Only because he didn't want it to make it any worse than it could be, Jack stopped squirming, taking a small glance behind Bunnymund to look at Hiccup.

Hiccup whispered something to Toothless and the dragon brought him closer to Toothania. He watched the two interact while he felt the paintbrush sliding around ever so smoothly on his face. Jack groaned, not wanting to know what design Bunnymund was painting on him.

* * *

"Ah excuse me Tooth?" Hiccup was slowly guided to Toothania who was watching the two boys goof around with a large smile on her face.

"Yes? What is it Hiccup?" She answered him happily.

"What exactly is happening to Jack?" He asked. Tooth lowered herself a bit closer to the floor to meet Hiccup's height. Her expression changed to a sympathetic look, not being able to imagine how hard and stressful it is to be blind and not know what is going on around him.

"Well," She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow as she quirked her lip to the side and shook her head. "Jack called Bunny a kangaroo." She leaned closer to him, using her hand as a barricade wall for the side of her mouth. "He doesn't like being called a kangaroo." She giggled. "So now Bunny is painting all over Jack's face."

Hiccup let out a few small laughs, now knowing the reason behind the groaning of the teenage boy. If only he could see the results. Hiccup grinned, trying to imagine the look of humiliation on Jack's face with paint all over it.

"Oh my goodness!" Tooth gasped.

"What is it Tooth?" North asked. Before he could receive an answer, he had already gotten it by the actions of the Tooth Fairy and her famous dental check up on Hiccup.

"Aaahh aaah!" Hiccup jumped at the sudden presence of fingers entering in his mouth, his arms flailing about.

"Your teeth! I've never seen anything like them before! They're so cute! Especially those four up top!" Toothania happily exclaimed. "Is that a gap?" Her voice lowered as she lifted up Hiccup's top lip. "It's a small one, but it's because those two are so big! Ah! They're white! And perfectly straight, especially your bottom row! Would you look at them!" She lowered his lower lip, widening the sides for her to see deeper into Hiccup's mouth. "No cavities, no fillings or anything they're adorable I just wanna show all the other little fairies and have them display for all them to see!"

Hiccup had no idea what was going on, or who these people were. He finally had met the "Other guardians" Jack talked about back at Berk and all he knew was that they were crazy. Are they really the ones capable solve the whole 'Boogieman nightmare' problem back at Berk? He sure hoped so.

* * *

Yeah, there's a wee bit of JackRabbit in there. I love their bits of rivalry and homtomfoolery. Anyways, please review, i'd love to know what you guys think so far and any suggestions on absolutely anything is always a big help. I also hope that Bunny is alright, and his accent is well... decently acceptable for ya all. Thanks again for all the follows, favs and reviews. Every single one of them means a bunch and it's 4:46 am... bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there, so yeah, this isn't exactly a "Saturday night". Sorry. (You know who you are) It is for me, but technically it's Sunday morning... It's 4:24 AM right now so: Happy Easter my lovely followers. Thank you for your support. I apologize if this has a few errors. I sorta kinda didn't read it over. I really wanted it up as soon as I can. Plus I have church in the morning Ha! Enjoy!

* * *

Hiccup didn't know what to make of his situation. Some woman he had just met was just commanded by North to take her fingers out of his mouth. Sure she was nice enough to do it and she was more than gentle, but come on, how many people do you know gets that happy over teeth? She hesitated before pulling away too! It did make Hiccup's face heat up a bit by the action and not to mention the compliments on his well-cared teeth. It was something he was proud of too, and to know that all of his work on his teeth were paid off. Hiccup made sure his teeth can be as good as it could be because he didn't want to turn out like most Vikings. Look at Gobber. He really didn't want a missing tooth, nor did he want his teeth to be bad, yellow and gross like others he knew. It wasn't the 'tough' Viking image, but it's better this way for him. He didn't have it in him anyways, and to be honest, he never wanted that Viking image, though he did wanted to be less of a stick and bit more tough looking with a few muscles. Would it kill to let him have at least that?

"Are you two done yet?" A booming Russian voice came from beside him. He jumped at the sudden loudness. He was as almost as loud as his father, but North's voice was full of joy unlike Stoick most of the time.

"Tell _him_ to quit it North! We have serious matters at hand!" Jack yelled.

Maybe if he were to have his eyes well enough or normal as they should be, Hiccup would help Jack in his time of need like Jack had his back at home. But it wasn't like the teen was in serious trouble right? It was his own fault after all for putting himself in this mess, so Jack did deserve this for calling Bunny, as he learned from Tooth, the wrong name. Besides, it wasn't any of his business.

Hiccup was still upset by the fact he couldn't see. _Why did it have to be me? _He thought as his fingers slid gently across his left eye. Even with the slightest touch, they stung terribly. He sighed as he gripped the stuffed bunny for comfort in his right hand.

Toothless noticed Hiccup's actions indicating that his rider was in pain. It was his job as Hiccup's best friend to comfort the small boy. With a prod of Toothless's larger head on Hiccup's back, he turned around with a smile that appeared on his face at contact.

"Hey bud, what's up?" The small Viking asked, giving his dragon a pet on his head. Toothless purred sadly, carefully edging closer to where all his injuries are on his face. Knowing that it will hurt Hiccup if he touched them, he instead let out a huff of air from his nose, almost as if he was pointing it out with his breaths.

It's rather a blessing that Hiccup and Toothless's bonds were so strong and their relationship was far closer than just dragon and rider. They were linked, and that is why Hiccup is able to understand and communicate rather well with Toothless, even if the dragon cannot speak words like humans.

"He's askin' you if you're okay." North said. How long has he been watching Hiccup? He wondered. Were the others watching as well? He growled inwardly at the disadvantage of everything!

"You're right." He said, directing to North, though he did not face the large man. He continued to pet his dragon. "I'm alright bud." Hiccup chuckled. He gave a scratch behind the dragon's ear (but first to the side of his head). It took a minute to click. It was not common at all that others can tell exactly what Toothless is conversing to Hiccup. It was something only they had, and no one else understood it, so how did North know? "Wait, how did you figure out that Toothless wanted to know if I was okay?" Hiccup asked him, turning his head to where the big man's voice was heard. Did he study dragons too? Did he know their actions, or was he just guessing?

"Because he said so!" North replied like it was obvious. An eyebrow rose and Hiccup tilted his head in bits of confusion.

"Huh?" He turned his head to Toothless like the dragon would have an answer that Hiccup could see or hear.

"Oh you missed it!" Jack frightenly appeared next to Hiccup, throwing an arm around the boy's small shoulders, and now acknowledging his cold presence. "North can talk and understand fire breath!" he explained. "Just before you woke up, he was talking to him!" Jack's voice rang with excitement like a little kid.

"Wow!" Hiccup exclaimed, smiling. "Is it true?" He heard a chuckle from North. Now that he had a clue of where the Russian man is, and he calculated how far he was just by the noise, Hiccup stretched out an arm in front of him half way and took a couple of steps towards North so he can have a bit of a proper conversation with him and possibly learn a few things from this man.

"It is m'boy!" North happily answered as Hiccup began to make his way slowly towards him. His smile grew bigger, but fell when the stuffed item from his hand was taken from Jack. Due to that, their topic was on hold for who knows how long, considering the boy's curiosity.

"What is this!?" Jack questioned Hiccup as he lifted the stuffed animal in the air with his right hand while his left was on his hip.

"Why don't you tell me Jack, I'm sure you can see it." Hiccup shot back, gesturing [almost] towards the stuffed rabbit and a tad annoyed. Jack was taken aback by the response, feeling a bit guilty about it. He shook his head and returned to his previous scowl.

"I meant why do you have this… This stuffed rabbit!" Jack shook the toy.

"Why didn't you ask that in the first place then?" Hiccup smirked. Jack rolled his eyes, but had a grin form from the comeback. "One of the elves gave it to me." Hiccup answered, snatching the stuffed animal back from Jack's hand. It took the blind boy more than a few tries to actually find the location of rabbit. He'd even hit Jack twice at the attempt, making the teen sigh with a fond yet sympathetic smile.

"And you're just gonna carry it around?" Jack asked. His tone had a hint of jealousy or annoyance of some kind. Why was that? Everyone questioned as they watch the two quarrel a bit.

Toothless had his irises thinned, and eyelids squinted as he watched Jack nagging it out on Hiccup, making sure he doesn't do anything too rash. Not like he wasn't going to feel sorry for doing anything to the guardian teen. He just didn't want him to hurt his rider in anyway. Toothless though didn't expect Jack to do so anyways. He trusted him enough, but it was a force of habit and an instinct to act so protective of his rider.

Toothania floated in the air, stomach facing the floor, her legs bent upwards and crossed; her elbows looked as if they were resting on flat floor and her hands rested on both sides of her cheeks. She was watching the two boys with a dreamy look, very much entertained.

Sandy watched as well, him too became so interested and entertained. He decided to have more than a couple of drinks of whatever were in the cups the elves were carrying around. All the while snacking on some cookies.

Bunnymund was leaning against the wall with a grin that he still had on for painting Jack's face. It looked to be that Jack had forgotten all about it and was going to leave it on for until he remembers to wash it off. For a while, Bunny wasn't too interested or keened on listening to the beginning of Jack's, Hiccup's and North's conversation about communicating with the dragon. The only reason he became interested was because of the stuffed animal Hiccup had that Jack took. It was a bunny that looked to be for Easter. Why it would be here in North's workshop, he hadn't a clue, but it sure perked up his curiosity.

"Of course!" Hiccup continued. "It was a gift. I didn't just wanted to leave it. And besides," He petted it like it was alive. "It's soft and bunnies are well, kinda cute." He smiled.

"Ha," Bunnymund suddenly joined in, only for a specific reason: To annoy Jack. "Didja hear that?" He hopped to Hiccup and pointed at him. "He thinks I'm cute." He grinned. Hiccup, with a look of confusion, tilted his head a looked towards where Bunnymund was and then towards Jack.

"What?" Jack turned his attention to Bunny. "You are nothing near cute, well besides when you're a tiny fluffy cotton tail." He teased, grinning largely from the reaction he received from Bunny.

Bunnymund scoffed, obviously annoyed and ready to hit Jack on the head with his boomerangs, but instead of doing that, he held back with his fist clenched, and his breath huffing, but steady.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked. His voice sounded nervous and not understanding the situation. Hiccup didn't even mention Bunny's na- it just dawned on him. Was his name Bunny, because he was actually a rabbit? But, how he wondered. Obviously he wasn't just any normal rabbit. He was much bigger than the animal. From where his voice was coming from, Bunny was very much taller than him. So… What is he exactly?

"Sorry mate," Bunnymund said to Hiccup. "Let me introduce myself properly." He cleared his throat. Hiccup then smiled and turned towards the source of his voice. "The name's Bunnymund, but please, call me Bunny." Hiccup extended his hand to the Pooka. He hesitated a moment, knowing full well that the boy wasn't going to expect a talking animal.

"Nice to meet you Bu-" Hiccup stopped the moment Bunnymund's hand engulfed his, letting out a small gasp. "Bunny." Hiccup whispered, finishing his sentence.

He knew it. Bunny knew his reaction would be something like this, but what he didn't expect was that the moment when Bunny loosened his grip to let go, Hiccup tightens his.

Hiccup slowly lifted his left hand, the one that held the stuffed rabbit and tucked the toy in place under his right arm. His hand neared Bunny's right hand, before stopping. "Um," He paused. "May I?" Bunny nodded, almost forgetting that the boy couldn't see.

"S-Sure." Bunny mumbled. It wasn't like he was expecting him to really pet his hand a bit, double-checking that Bunnymund wasn't really human. It was just odd to be stroked.

Hiccup first moved his hand back and forth on Bunny's hand, the one he was holding, and moved it up and along his arm. He reached up to his shoulder, noticing there was a single strap of leather. Instead of following the strap, he decided to move up to Bunny's furry cheeks where he had to reach up a bit more. Hiccup didn't really want to extend his arm fully up, so he instead stood on the balls of his foot. It was pointed outwards and soft. Hiccup was holding back a small giggle as he stroked Bunny's cheek. He felt like he was petting just a clueless innocent small rabbit.

Jack during all this felt more amused than jealous, though he had a bit of that too for more than one reason, and that is because Bunny never let him pet him or so much as let him touch his ears. Not fair. That, and Hiccup seemed to be happy petting the Pooka like an actual animal. Bunnymund face of the other hand definitely amused Jack as he glanced nervously at the others and more than once at Jack with wide eyes.

Bunny's eyes shot back at Hiccup when the boy moved from his cheeks finally, as he was petting them with both hands, causing the stuff rabbit to fall on the floor, to his nose. Bunny couldn't help but smile a bit due to the young boy in front of him smiling as well. Tooth was right, Hiccup's teeth were pretty cute, especially to go along with that smile. Bunnymund was beginning to relax a bit more, after all, he's still a bunny, and so being petted did feel nice in a way. After Hiccup was done moving his fingers along his nose, and his thumb still stroking at his cheek, he moved instantly to the ears. It was by now known to the boy that he wouldn't have ordinary ears on the side. They were going to be long bunny ears. Hiccup was by now standing on his tippy toes, reaching for the ears. They were soft. Really soft that he ran his hands up and down them a few times.

Using force on himself, Hiccup stopped, lowering himself and felt Bunnymund's shoulders and arms one last time, chuckling quietly to himself as he felt a bit embarrassed. '_I think I may have went overboard and took a wee bit too long_.' Hiccup thought. He cleared his throat silently before talking.

"Wow." He slipped out, scratching his head gently. "I have a mental image of you Bunny." He smiled shyly, a bit of his teeth showing.

Like an instinct kicking in, Toothania shot towards Hiccup, and instantly pulled his lips out of the way from hiding his teeth. "Ah! Look at them!" she squealed. "They're precious!"

"Ahh." Hiccup flailed his arms again surprised. Soon enough though he calmed down, letting the woman look at his teeth. He didn't have the heart to push her away.

Jack chuckled as he watched the three of them, but for some reason, his attention was mainly on Hiccup. That boy was getting all the attention that it made him feel invisible again. He knew he wasn't. It was Hiccup who was interacting with them in some way, so Jack had to do the same. He couldn't help but want just a little bit attention while he couldn't with Sandy (who was snacking away), North (who was busy with a few yetis and their inventions) or even Toothless who was playing with the elves, and every minute or two, he would glance at Hiccup.

He sighed, as he picked up the fallen stuffed Bunny. "Tooth," Jack said, slanting a smile at her. He made sure not to show his teeth though, fearing that she would switch from Hiccup's mouth to his. Wouldn't that be a strange indirect kiss? Jack blinked, shaking his head. '_Not really what I meant' _He thought with a bit of shock that that came to mind. He sighed again, refocusing. "Don't you think Hiccup's had enough?" The teen let out a few laughed, accidently, and with out realizing, showing his teeth a bit.

"Sorry." Tooth pulled away, giving both Hiccup and North an apologetic smile. "They're just so adorable." And she reached for Jack's lips, lifting his top lip. "Almost a wonderful as yours." Tooth giggled.

'_Oh no. Crap.'_ Jack felt a bit of unwanted and uncomfortable feeling of warmth coming up to his cheeks. '_Her fingers were still a bit wet from Hiccup's saliva!' _Jack laughed nervously, shooing her hand away gently.

"Uh, don't we have something more important to do?" He walked past Tooth, hoping to hide the bit of pink on his pale cheeks. Shooting a glance at both her and Bunny, they nodded. That sure distracted them as Tooth said something inaudible to Jack before flying towards North while Bunny followed. Soon he was too but '_before we do that'_ "Here." He pushed the stuffed rabbit into Hiccup's chest. "Quick question before we follow the others."

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head. He grabbed the rabbit from Jack.

"Whatcha gonna name him?" He smiled, and so did Hiccup. That made Jack smile even more. '_Shoot.' _The small boy put a finger on his chin, while he thought about it for a moment.

"What colour is he?" He asked.

"White with a green ribbon." Jack answered, pulling at the silk that tied neatly around the neck of the bunny.

"Mmmm… I think I'll call him Jackie. Just because." Hiccup grinned. He seemed proud of that name too.

"Wha- That's my name except with a Y!" Hiccup laughed with his hand covering his mouth.

"I was thinking more like an i.e." Jack grumbled. He wasn't happy by the fact that he was a name of a bunny! The same thing Bunnymund is, but then again, he was happy. Very happy that Hiccup named something he just got after a teen guardian spirit he'd just met. Anyhow, Hiccup didn't need to know how he felt.

"Whatever." Jack smiled, rolling his eyes. "Let's go to the others." Jack said. He grabbed Hiccup's hand, running to where Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and North were.

Jack noticed that Bunnymund and Sandy were having a small conversation, while Tooth was talking to a few of her other little hummingbird fairies. They glanced at the two boys a few times and giggled, but he just took it as a normal thing they did. North though, took his eyes off of a clipboard he was given to by Phil and stared right at him and Hiccup. Certainly he was thinking something as a very small, but noticeable smile pulled at a corner of the man's lips.

Just by one look of Hiccup, this… Blind Viking boy, North knew he was one to thirst for knowledge and adventure. He was polite kid for a Viking, he found out, and a unique one at that. A very good friend indeed for Jack, and he was happy for the young guardian, joyful in fact. That boy brought a smile to everyone's face. Jack, Toothania especially, Bunnymund, and even Sandy. He had made everyone forget the reason why they were all here, and lifted the atmosphere a few times with the help of Jack. Something about him was special.

North watched Jack interact with Hiccup as the two jogged towards the group. He wondered about their relationship so far considering they had just met, what, yesterday according to Jack? Well, what had North saw so far was something he hasn't seen in Jack at all. A smile. Oh but not just any smile. It wasn't like one he had when something funny happened, or one of his pranks was a success, or even the time when little Jamie saw Jack. It was more of a fond kind. Something you might have when you're with someone you loved like a wife. North thought as one of the examples. Could it be that maybe Jack was growing onto Hiccup more than the guardian teen knew? That he wasn't aware of how much time he was going to spend his time with this boy before he realizes his feelings? North smiled as so much wonder filled his head about the newest and youngest guardian. '_He is in for surprised isn't he friend?'_ He looked up to the moon. After that, Jack, Hiccup and Toothless finally joined the group. Clearing his throat, he made sure his voice was back to his jolly, yet serious tone and could be heard loudly.

"Alright! Let's get to business!"

* * *

Wow! So I put more detail and time in for Bunny and Hiccup's interaction. OOPS. I didn't mean to, but hey... My mistake Iregretnothingatall. Anyways, sorry for like, "avoiding" or "postponing" (Icanthinkofthecorrectword) the Pitch Black event talk thing. I have several ideas, and so I have to choose one. So anyways, reviews are nice, suggestions or advice on anything are nice. I'd like to hear from all of ya. Is it fine? Agh I get so nervous. Ooops I'm rambling again when I'm suppose to go to bed now. I do that. Well goodnight.. Morning or day, and Happy Easter!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my gosh! You guys! I love all of your supports and the reviews! Ah! I nearly died trying to hold in all my happiness. Anyways I honestly thought that I'd take longer choosing what I would do for Pitch's part and all, but because of the reviews, they just gave me the motivation boost and ideas came pouring in for Pitch and for the next chapter. So I would like to thank you so much for the reviews!

Wow, I'm sorry it's so late! Many many things have happened that i'm sure you won't wanna hear about so, I had to get this up before I go to Disneyland Saturday! Yay! Tomorrow I will be at a friend's place so no writing. I will apologize deeply in advance. i'm really sorry my English is getting worse and my words are starting to jumble up and vocabulary is laking even more. I guess it's time for me to fine someone to tidy it up eh? I hope you enjoy anyhow.

* * *

Dark gloomy clouds hovered over Berk like a blanket to where the sun can no longer be found. It was almost as if it was still nighttime. Everybody longed for the endless frightening nights to be over each and every passing hour they were in bed, too scared to even go to sleep to pass the hours. They even lost track of what time it since their source was gone.

The large tough adult Vikings everyone once knew were pretty much gone during the dark hours. They would share their beds with their fear filled children. It gave a bit of comfort not only to the children, but some to the older ones as well. Though of course they wouldn't show that they too feared the nights when the Boogeyman comes out to play. What kind of Vikings or rather parent would they be to their children whom they were looked up to?

As the minutes slowly turned into an hour, and a single hour would sluggishly reach into another hour; one after another, Vikings soon fell asleep. That time, none had nightmares. None woke up in the middle of the nights shaking or fearing for their lives. Crazy as it sounds, the nightmares felt a lot more frightening and life threatening than the times they used to fight dragons. Lucky for them though, nothing happened. They were all out like a blown out candle.

Somewhere in the Northern part of the isle of Berk were shadows slowly creeping out of a deep dark hole. Around those shadows was the sound of cracking ice that looked to be charcoal black. They were forming spikes and shards poked out of the ground as the followed the shadows. Quiet chortles echoed around and the black shadows begin to form an outline of a tall thin man. "Oh you know very well what I am up to friend." He said. "You're just too scared to admit what a great plan it is!" A sly smile stretched on the man's thin lips as he spoke softly. "Oh, it's not the so called Vikings that I want, no, you can have those." He chortled again, slowly glaring up to the moon. "No, no… It's the dragons that I want. Imagine!" He threw up his hands to his sides. "The one and only great Nightmare King Pitch Black, rising up once again with dragons to defeat your so called guardians."

**.**

"Oh man! I slept like a baby last night!" Snotlout exclaimed, letting out a hoot, while stretching this way and that.

"You mean you woke up in the middle of the night crying your eyes out?" Astrid retorted. Snotlout stopped in his pace; glaring at the back of the blond braided hair that swayed while she walked passed him while the others followed after. They had passed him, one after another, letting out a couple of laughs and patting the boy. Tuffnut on the other hand stop to stand on the right on him, patting his shoulder. He was the loudest to laugh.

"She sure told you." Snotlout slapped Tuffnut's hand away, scoffing.

"Not what I mean Astrid!" After that, there was silence in the air aside from the steps both human and dragon took to get across the bridge of the academy. The night before might have given them a break from being scared of everything around them, but the nightmares from the previous nights still lingered through out everyone's mind. They were still cautious and weary about riding their dragons. Even if it was a dream and even if it was just absolutely ridiculous, they didn't want to take that risk.

Every once and a while, Astrid would look into Stormfly's eyes. Ever since that day where Hiccup had lost his abilities to see, Astrid was very vigilant about her dragon's eyes. It was only once that it happened. That day of the incident, both Stormfly's and Hookfang's had gone completely yellow and if she wasn't mistaken, Toothless's eyes also went yellow, but it didn't last as long as the other two dragons. It worried her deeply.

"Where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, snapping Astrid out of her thoughts. She wasn't sure how long she had been zoning out, but they were already inside the academy, and when did she stop walking? She put that bit off as she guessed it was from habit of just walking into the arena and subconsciously knowing when she's inside it, causing her to stop walking.

"Yeah, isn't he like, our leader, or somethin'?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Psh! No way!" Snotlout scoffed, rolling his eyes. "He's just the uh," He paused, trying to think of something else other than something like a leader. No way Hiccup would be a leader of any kind!

"The chief?" Ruffnut answered.

"That bucktoothed dragon boy will never be chief! Not when there's a more suitable _man_ like me around to take the part." Snotlout boasted, flexing his arms.

Astrid rolled her eyes, not paying any more attention to the black haired boy. Instead, her mind wandered to the most recent dream or rather nightmare that she had. Why is it that when you have a normal or even cool dream, you tend to forget a lot from it, but when it's a nightmare, you remember every detail about it? She sighed, feeling irritated by that thought. Sure it started out fine, but she couldn't recall how it turned so bad.

_Astrid and Hiccup were out on a picnic, something they never get to do. There was never any time to just get away from the village and especially away from (mostly) Snotlout, and the others. So she was happy, happier than riding Stormfly on a sprinkling day. Instead of riding their dragons all the way up to a mountain, they decided to fly deep into the forest first, and then hike up the mountain. She made sure it wasn't too steep for Hiccup's sake_. It was all going so was better than going out with your best friend (for some reason, she still couldn't find herself calling him her boyfriend, and it wasn't like she was ashamed of him mind you.) and having a day of working out the body, eating right after and relaxing. Or so that's what she thought that's what happened. The memory of that bit of the dream is a tad fuzzy to her.

_"This was nice Astrid." Hiccup said, looking into her eyes sheepishly. She looked at him and gave the boy a fond smile. _

_"It was." She replied. It was getting a bit more romantic to her as the sun was nearing the horizon. _Sure this would be the perfect scene to end the date with a kiss and cuddle until it was fully dark, but instead, she would just rather watch the beautiful works of Mother Nature. It was a good thing Hiccup was that kind of guy too, and she had always admired him for that. _She didn't know who leaned in first, but slowly they shorten the distance between them. Astrid's eyes began to fall slowly, while Hiccup's were still half lidded. Now their lips finally met, usually the most wonderful feeling to her, but that wasn't the case. Just as soon she had made contact with him, it was like energy was being forced out of her from the heart first. Eyes wide open, she could see that it was no longer Hiccup she was kissing, or at least the Hiccup she knew. No, it was more like a silhouette of him with bright golden eyes._

Astrid shuddered, as she gripped the fabric of her shirt just outside where her heart is. _'_It was a dream yes,' she gulped, 'but it felt so real. I know I felt it.'

_She didn't know how long it lasted, but to her, it felt like an centuries. The kiss was not forced, and she wasn't pulled into it physically. It was just… she didn't know! _

'Why couldn't I just pull away from… What ever that was?'

_Eventually, it had stopped. Only because a new dream started after the… creature sucked out all of her energy and not to mention breath. She felt her life draining painfully. Now she was in the Village. Like the gods decided to zap her forward in time. _

_Astrid was now on her knees, still gripping at her chest where the energy felt completely empty. She looked down to see thick red liquid seeping through her fingers and dripping slowly down her hand and onto the dirt ground below. The liquid traveled, leaving red streak trails on its way to the ground, her eyes following it. Once it made contact to the earth below her, it strangely vibrated painfully, but not like an earthquake. Her blue eyes, now paling to an almost dull grey colour gazed back up to an empty village. Not a single Viking in sight and the buildings looked old and ransacked. Many of them had collapsed and parts of the woods had black flames on them. They weren't spreading at all. _

_Without warning, another silhouette appeared, this time, of a Deadly Nadder. Her Deadly Nadder. _It didn't make much sense to her how she knew it was Stormfly; she didn't question it either because hey, strange things happen in dreams.

_"Stormfly!" She mouthed. Nothing came out. She was mute this time, and she felt scared when the Nadder turned its head to a side view, revealing a bright golden eye; the same type that the Hiccup silhouette had. She wanted to move, dear gods did she wanted to move, but no matter what her mind was telling her, she couldn't move a muscle._

_'No' was her last thought as Stormfly started to move her legs, running towards the helpless girl with its spikey poison filled tail in view and ready to attack. Her breath was caught painfully in her throat, her eyes wide and the last thing she saw was a full on detail of Stormfly's beautiful tail that she loved._

"So…" She stated with her breath heavy and slow. "Was that the last thing Hiccup saw?

.

Noise noise noise! There was nothing but noises all around him! Hiccup let out a heavy sigh as Jack was escorting him to who knows where, and he was sure that Jack didn't even know himself as he turned him around several times. Part of him wishes that he could speak up so Jack could tell them why they were here in the first place and he could leave and get home to a pot full of soup his father usually makes for supper, but a part of him wanted the noise. And for one reason only. His stomach would not stop crying out for food. Gods why did he have to skip eating two nights before, and breakfast _and _lunch today? It was probably even too late for dinner too!

_'Really Hiccup, it's not healthy for you to not eat for two day'_ he told himself_._

Hiccup can't see what time it is anymore due to his blindness. Was the sun rising yet or has it been out for several hours? He didn't have a single clue. The moment he was aware his eyes were never going to open again, he knew he couldn't do many things such as draw, write, and simply not be able to gaze up at the stars. He was too stubborn to stop riding Toothless, working at the forge and training dragons. He would never _ever_ stop at _least_ two of the three things he loved doing the most. Hiccup was just glad to have his best friend to support him and not to mention his new friend Jack helping Hiccup with more than a few things.

Hiccup was mindful of those handicaps and the less impossible. He just didn't realize it could be this bad. Just the simplest things he couldn't do: Tell time, walk, and eating would be a problem. With all this noise going around as well, he couldn't tell who was talking, but he could easily guess that it was pretty much everyone.

"I guess it's a good thing." Hiccup mumbled, sighing as he clutched his stomach in attempts to quiet the embarrassing rumbles. Even if it was too loud and he knew no one could hear it, he felt as if it was the loudest thing in the room. He grumbled at the repetitive rumbling noise.

"What wrong?" Jack asked, leaning in closer to Hiccup's ear so the boy could hear him more clearly.

"Oh um, nothing! It's ah nothing at all." He lowered his head, now wrapping both of his arms around his thin torso. Maybe this is why he's so small. With out meaning to, he forgets to eat all day and he does nothing but move around all the time!

"Are ya sure?" Jack asked. His hold on Hiccup's shoulder tightens a bit. "It sure doesn't look it to me." Hiccup hesitated before answering the teen behind him, not liking his situation right now.

"Um, actually," He pause, "I skipped three meals yesterday and didn't have any breakfast or lunch and I don't know what time it is, but it's definitely too late for dinner right? So ah, I was wondering maybe if I can that is, and if it's not too much trouble for you…" Oh gods he was stumbling all over his words like an idiot.

"You need something to eat don'tcha?" Hiccup nodded, shoulders tensing, he felt embarrassed by his request and of all times to do it too. He felt the absence of Jack's hands on his shoulders as they felt warmer temperature wise, yet colder. That sure was strange to him. Those said hands were now on the sides of his waist.

"Ah! Jack what are you-" Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence as Jack pinched had his sides. It tickled, but not enough to actually make him laugh, and he suppressed the giggles.

"It's a no wonder why you're so skinny Hiccup!" Jack exclaimed. "You're all skin and bones kid." He let out a few laughs.

"Thank you for summin' that up Jack! I hadn't noticed." Hiccup said. His mind completely ignoring the butterfly sensations in his stomach, since there is a hungry beast in there that is more dominant.

"Haha sorry." Jack apologized half-heartedly. "We need to get you a quick snack, and then head to Berk." Hiccup nodded excitedly, finally getting some food. Even if it was just a snack and not a meal, it was still something. Plus, they were finally going to proceed with the problem at home.

The way Hiccup brightened up was, Jack had to admit, cute. It was like he was babysitting a hungry child and he was going to finally feed the kid. Every child is happy when his food is on its way. Or so that's how he _tried_ to make out of this little setting. Yes he did find Hiccup a _little _bit cute (Not a lot, nope. He isn't _that_ adorable with his freckles filled cheeks he felt the need to pinch the life out of. Not at all.) But not cute like Jamie cute. He was a different kind of cute. Hiccup though; he has no idea what he means by it or why he is thinking about the level of cuteness in the first place. _'My mind just tends to wander a lot.'_ Jack nodded, going back to his previous task.

Jack hadn't been at the North Pole for long, or at least long enough to know where a kitchen was, but luckily for him, he could just snatch a tray of cookies from one of the elves. Jack continued looked around in search of a tray that had something other than sweets. _'If Hiccup hasn't eaten in' _he looked up to the open rooftop, noticing a small noticeable ray of sunshine. He sighed. _'In two days, then he deserves something more suitable for that tiny hungry stomach of his.'_ Jack thought as he switched his gaze from the sky to the boy he was _still_ holding onto, and when did their distance become so close!? Jack noticed.

He quickly stepped back a bit from him, almost letting go of Hiccup, who had his head turned away from Jack before he realized that his warm fingers drummed on his cold hands. It dawned on him that Hiccup had given an attempt on pulling those hands away, but what made him stop? His grip on the boy wasn't tight at all, and he wasn't paying any mind to what he was doing at all so it would have been easy to pry his hands off his waist. Whatever. Food. Now. For Hiccup.

Jack continued his search for elves with trays, or a table of sweets or anything. He spotted a couple of little elves munching on treats. Not what Jack wanted for Hiccup. He looked up to the next story, seeing a table filled with all kinds of treats. They were just below where the guardians met up and right above Hiccup's room. How lucky was that? Jack smiled, sliding his hands up Hiccup's torso so he could pick him up by the underarms. Jack suppressed a snigger as he felt a shudder and a quiet small yelp from the Viking boy as he quickly wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Really now, he should be use to flying off with him like this without any warning. Jack chuckled.

"Guys!" Jack shouted above the noise as he covered Hiccup's ear that was near his mouth. Surprisingly he was heard and the noise died down. Everybody turned their eyes to the pair floating above them. "If we're going to have that talk about, you know, the Boogey Man, let me know and we'll have the meeting up here." Jack said and then floated up and over the banister to the second floor.

"And here you are princess, your feast awaits." Jack grinned, both releasing their hold on each other. Hiccup scoffed, grinning back at the white haired teen.

"Why thank you Jack, you've been most loyal servant." Hiccup said. Jack kneeled down on one knee, putting aside his staff; he pressed one hand to his chest and grabbed Hiccup's hand with the other.

"I will serve you till the end m'lady."

"Then would you be a dear and fetch me a plate. You see, your eyes are far greater than mine and it will be most helpful" Hiccup smiled, a small shade of pink covered his cheeks. Jack chuckled at not only at the sight, but the request.

"Of course." He said in character, but actually out of character as well. "Anything for my princess." After a couple of shared laughs, Jack stood up and guided the blind boy to the table. "There's a wide variety, you got your deli's, your desserts and appetizers."

"Everything sounds great right now." Hiccup said with a smile, but it soon turned into a serious face that Jack had yet to see from the boy. "Just hand me something already will you Frosty? I'm hungry!"

"Haha alright alright." Jack said, scanning the table. There was a large variety of sweets, very few choices of little sandwiches, and a large fruit bouquet. Boy did that look amazing. Jack picked off two chocolate-covered strawberry from the bouquet, putting one in his mouth and the other up to Hiccup's lip. Instantly, he opened his mouth, taking a bite of the fruit.

Hiccup took a moment to smack him lips, licking them a few times before grabbing Jack's hand; snatching the strawberry and devouring it like a hungry animal. Well, he was hungry, really hungry, so Jack couldn't blame him. Jack chuckled.

"I take it you like it?" He asked.

"Very much! Are there more!?" Hiccup asked excitedly, rapidly drumming his fingers on his legs. Jack nodded, almost forgetting Hiccup couldn't see before answering him.

"Yeah." Jack said. He grabbed another chocolate-covered strawberry and held it to Hiccup's mouth, the boy reacted by opening his lips instantly and eating the fruit whole this time, almost biting Jack's finger in the process.

It continued that way, though Jack being more careful, until the other guardians arrived. Tooth, looked to have been there for quite some time actually. Her body in a lying position where her stomach with towards the floor, legs bent upwards and crossed, and her hands on her cheeks.

"So what's the plan?" Bunnymund asked. "Are we leavin' or what?"

"Yes yes, we shall travel by sleigh yes?" North asked.

"Uh no, we take the tunnels. They're a lot faster."

"I vote sleigh!" Jack shouted, handing Hiccup a piece of watermelon to keep him busy while he sets up a bowl for him. He didn't even have to see Bunnymund's face to know that he was being glared at. "Remember Bunny, Hiccup has a dragon." Bunny grumbled, seeing as how his tunnels might not be safe for a dragon.

"Right, well!" North exclaimed. "To the sleigh!" He marched downstairs with Sandy right behind. Tooth finally snapped out of her daze due to Jack tossing a grape at her, hitting her forehead.

"C'mon Tooth!" He chuckled, escorting Hiccup by the shoulders while he ate from his little fruit bowl. He looked like he was in heaven right now.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Tooth jolted down next to the two boys.

"You too Bunny, or do I have to drag your cotton tail?" He smirked. Bunny grumbled, making comments under his breath.

Paying no attention to what's in front of him, Jack was guiding Hiccup to a set of stairs. Hiccup, putting all trust in Jack, felt he was safe until the floors disappear below his right foot. He gasped as reflexes took over; he gripped onto the bowl with one hand and twisted his body to grab onto Jack's arm with the other.

It was a good thing Jack could fly, because if he couldn't, both he and Hiccup would be tumbling down the stairs, and he would have felt terrible if the Viking boy got hurt because of him.

"That was a close one." Jack said, letting out a breath at the same time Hiccup had.

"Yeah. Maybe next time you could watch where you are taking me?" Hiccup said, grinning.

"Right. Sorry."

"It's alright." Jack position himself and Hiccup in a comfortable way so that he could float down past the stairs.

"You guys alright?" Tooth asked.

"We're fine Tooth." Hiccup smiled, releasing his hold on Jack. The young guardian too was smiling and gave her a quick nod Her feathers poofed out as she gave them a smile back before departing out the door to where North and Sandy exited. . Bunny soon hopped down right next to them, giving Jack an eye roll while grinning before he followed the colourful fairy.

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Huh. I don't know. I don't see him." Jack said. Before he could call out the dragon's name, Hiccup handed the empty bowl to Jack and cupped his hands around his mouth to let out an odd loud howl. Soon enough, Toothless came around the corner, letting out almost a similar noise.

"Hey there bud!" Hiccup smiled, hugging his dragon's head that was prodding his chest. "It's time to go." Toothless purred happily, turning around for Hiccup. The Viking reached out, feeling for the saddle before hopping on.

"Well… That was interesting." Jack said.

"That sir was a Night Fury call." Hiccup grinned, his head held high with pride. "Where to?"

"This way." Deciding it was unnecessary to be on the floor any longer, Jack flew up and out the door to outside where everyone was in the sleigh. Even the nervous Pooka.

"Where to Hiccup?" North asked, pulling out a small globe.

"To the Isle of Berk." Hiccup answered, not realizing their way of travels. His hands moved to his arms and shoulder realizing his heavy coat wasn't on for the trip. What worried Jack was the fact Hiccup ignored that fact. If they were really going to make that trip back like the way they came, he would have retrieved it. _'Too stubborn for your own good Hiccup, that's gonna be the death of ya if that keeps up.'_ Jack thought, shaking his head.

"Buckle up!" North shouted, whipping the reigns.

"Oh not again." Bunnymund said, holding on for dear life. Jack sniggered as he dropped into the sleigh right before it took off.

Toothless followed behind, flawlessly maneuvering around the icicles and even performing the loopy-loop. Flying off into the air they went, they rode the icy winds while North prepared the portal to Berk.

Jack looked back to see if his mortal friend was all right in the freezing winds without his coat. Hiccup pressed himself against Toothless's back to keep himself warm. _'Don't worry Hic, it won't last long this time.'_ Jack turned around right as they went through the portal where the Isle was now in full view.

* * *

Yay, finally back to Berk. Now we get down to business cause hey, I hate skipping time. Like, Hiccup wakes up, meets the guardians and time skip to Berk, yeah I don't do that. I will twice for sure and I know when they will be too. But any other times, well, they're just gonna be really small ones or something, I'm not making any sense aren't I? It's time for me to go to bed already. But before I do, i need to explain the Dream Sand Jack had!

I forgot to mention what the Ship and the Seagulls meant. The ship:_ denotes that you are exploring aspects of your emotions and subconscious._(it all depends on the condition of the ship but I will skip all that) _If the ship is sailing the high seas denotes that you are still standing tall despite the emotional turmoil occurring in your like _and according to the Rise of the Guardians DVD: (I forgot word for word) Sandy says: Go and search for a new friend. Or something, I will double check later. Now for the seagulls: _Indicates a desire to get away from your problems or the demands of your walking life. It may also be a pun for "see go" _Which I like. There's more but I don't think you guys would want more. Oh!

Also, I've been wanting to write a HiJack modern AU so bad. I really love them and ideas are just coming to me to where it's enough for a story. So I will be writing one! But that won't happen for a bit due to the fact that I can barely work on this one! I will someday, and don't worry, I will definitely not be leaving this one.

Thank you all again and review for any advise see how my writing and all has plummet off the face of the earth. I myself am not happy but I really couldn't... Yeah. I need sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally! I am back guys! I am so very dearly really sorry that this chapter took forever. I'm still not done with this so don't worry. I won't abandon Wishful Sights. I thank you for your patients and hope you enjoy while I sleep because NO SCHOOL YEES... ahem.. This one I like. Enjoy.

* * *

To say there was a dramatic temperature change kind of seemed like an understatement for Hiccup. When going outside in the cold for a few minutes, it isn't as bad. It's something he could always handle. After all, he lives on Berk! But once you start flying in the North Pole at a fast speed with snow and freezing wind that are more intense than a blizzard blasting at your face, you tend to pretty much freeze up like a Popsicle. That was pretty much how Hiccup felt the first time he, Jack and Toothless flew to the North Pole, and that was with his massive fur cloak! The very one he forgot at North's home.

Hiccup pressed his face down on his dragon's neck for warmth, for he already felt like he was freezing up. _'Gods how will I last the entire trip this time?'_ He wondered a few seconds just before he felt no longer cold. The massive smell of just snow was gone, no longer gusting at him. The air was warmer, and the smell of pines surrounded him. He was back.

Soon enough, the snow began to melt on him, soaking his hair and clothes. It was still cold, but at least he wasn't freezing like before. He was enjoying this feeling of relief. That is until he heard Jack shouting to him.

"Watch out!" Hiccup saw a bright orange light through his eyelids. A familiar 'sight' to see.

The blind boy estimated the location of the light. Right side is brighter than the left side. He could feel the heat coming closer, but before it could actually reach him, he push pushed down on Toothless with his hands, ordering the dragon to fly downwards avoiding the attack; All in a mere second.

"You okay boy?" North asked.

"Yeah." Toothless brought Hiccup next to the sleigh. "What's going on?"

"Hiccup!" A voice came from behind them before anybody could answer the young dragon trainer's question. "Where've you been?"

"Astrid! Hey Astrid, I uh-"

"Never mind him!" Snotlout interrupted seemingly from right behind the girl. "We need to get my Hookfang!" His voice dripped with worry.

"Right. Hiccup what do we do?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup never really minded being in charge with these sorts of things. It was his job actually, but now that he is blind well, it's crazy how they still come to him, and it's not like he didn't mind that either. Actually, Hiccup felt needed by the toughest Vikings he knew. They had training, so why did they need him? Secretly Hiccup smiled, knowing that it was because no one could do what he first started. Training dragons. That was pretty much his thing. Wow did he felt a tad selfish for feeling this jubilant about him self.

"Look at his eyes." Bunnymund said, snapping Hiccup out of his prideful thoughts.

"I wish I could." He mumbled to himself.

"They're gold!" Jack said, knowing full well that Hiccup couldn't see what Bunnymund meant.

"Is that normal?" Tooth asked.

"No." Hiccup answered as a plan began to form in his head.

"No? No what?" Snotlout shouted, taking that as a misunderstanding.

"Uh, nothing." _'That's right. They couldn't see them.' _Hiccup figured. "Just thinking out a plan. Did you guys get Gobber?"

"No. He and your father went out to sea somewhere. It's just us." Astrid replied.

"Incoming fire!" Warned Fishlegs. Everyone moved to avoid the attack, but now Hiccup has no idea where every one went.

"Bring me to Jack bud." Hiccup said, leaning closer to Toothless's ear. Toothless followed his rider's orders, and flew next to the sleigh again.

"Is anyone around?" Hiccup asked in a normal volume, hoping that he was close enough for Jack to hear.

"No, or at least not yet. Here they come."

"Please guide me Jack." Hiccup quickly requested before the others flew next to him. Hiccup didn't know whether or not Jack had heard him or it was just a late response, but after a moment Hiccup got his answer when Jack had joined in on the right of Toothless.

"You got it." He said, confidence in his voice.

"So what do we do chief?" Tuffnut asked, coming to the right of him where Jack was. Hiccup could have sworn he heard a gasp coming from the winter guardian. Before he could even think to ask what happened, Hiccup felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Must have been Jack behind him now. Why was that? He wondered.

Getting back to his thoughts, Hiccup groaned, still having trouble forming a plan that will work, but before he could even do that, he has to figure out what is wrong with Hookfang! Is he having trouble with his teeth again? No, Jack and Bunny said there was something up with his eyes.

"Jack," Hiccup mumbled, placing his finger on his chin like he was thinking. He was only making it look like he was thinking out loud to make it look less suspicious and not crazy.

"What's up?" He answered, coming closer to the blind boy. Hiccup ignored the fact that Jack was leaning his chest against Hiccup's back in an unnecessarily close and odd fashion with his head nearly touching his own. It was weird, but that was only because Jack had to hear carefully to what he had to say. Right?

"I need you to tell me exactly what is happening. And Toothless," The dragon huffed, indicating he was listening. "Take us away from the others." Hiccup ordered. Toothless nodded once, and in one very swift move, they launched down and towards Hookfang, but not necessarily coming close to the wild Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hiccup? Where're you going?" Astrid yelled out, both voice and dragon coming close to Hiccup.

"Don't follow me Vikings! Just watch my back and be prepared to catch Hookfang!" He directed to whom he was talking to, knowing that It could have been towards his friends or the guardians. He didn't need Snotlout's remarks about him talking to thin air, and didn't need Astrid to think he was going insane. For now, he needed to stay low. "Alright Jack, go." Hiccup commanded as soon as he knew they were away from the others.

"Right. The dragon's eyes are glowing gold," Jack started, hanging on to the rider more tightly due to the surprising speed Toothless suddenly had. "Black sand is floating around him, and if I can take a wild guess, Pitch is behind that dragon's wild behavior."

"There's also something around his neck!" Toothania commented.

_'Good, the guardians did follow me.' _"It's normal for the saddle to be on his neck." Hiccup informed, unaware that it wasn't what they were talking about.

"Uh Hiccup? There aren't any saddles on the dragon." Jack said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice as if he was scanning Hookfang twice for the saddle.

"What? Then what's around his neck?"

Toothless had made a surprising dip towards the ground, avoiding the fire Hookfang spewed out. This time, Hiccup was unprepared for the sudden move and began floating off his saddle. It would have been nice if he'd been able to find his connector to it, but finding things isn't so easy anymore. Thankfully Jack had been there to catch him to sit him back down by the waist.

"Thanks Jack." Hiccup mumbled, still catching his breath.

"No problem." Jack cleared his throat as one hand still held its spot on the boy's waist. "It seems like there's a black collar around his neck, but what makes it suspicious is the black sand circling it." The white haired teen chuckled, shaking his head. "Ya gotta be stealthier than that Pitch."

"What's the plan?" Bunnymund asked.

"We know nothing 'bout dragons. Is good time to start." North said, clearly excited on the thought of facing a dragon head on. Hiccup grinned, liking the way this man thinks. "Hiccup, what is plan?"

"Right. What do we have to work with?"

"I can control ice and snow. Bunny has his egg bombs and Boomerangs. North has two swords. Tooth has smoke bombs and Sand have whips. He can come up with anything, but those are pretty much his specialty." Jack informed earning a nod and a smile from Hiccup.

"Perfect." He said. "Sandy, I want you to tie his mouth closed, think you can do that?" Hiccup gave the silent man a moment, hoping Jack will keep his promise in translating.

"That is a yes." Jack said.

"Good. Tooth, I want you to blind Hookfang for the moment, and North, I want you to help them in case anything goes wrong. Bunny, if things get out of control, hit him with a bomb. Jack and I will take off the collar." Hiccup ordered, hoping that Bunny wouldn't have to do his part. "And be careful," He warned. "He lights himself on fire when he's angry." Hiccup's voice raised just the slightest but more than he usually does on a daily basis. Never before has he taken charge this much. "Our goal is to bring him down without hurting him too much. Use force if necessary!"

.

* * *

.

Jack watched Hiccup as he gave orders to the guardians: The much older, much larger, guardians whom he always looked up to as many different things, one being 'leaders'. Seeing this very young, small boy taking charge of everything even though he can't see a thing was just.. Amazing to put it at its least. Jack had no idea this boy could take charge this well and speak up. He felt so- what's the word.. Drawn in by Hiccup's voice. Some would think his voice wasn't attractive, but to Jack, he for some reason like it. He wasn't sure why, but the young teen figured it was because that voice can speak directly to him. He's been alone for so long that when he and Hiccup had met, the young guardian was attached to Hiccup immediately. So, he will do whatever the boy asked him. He will follow these orders and protect him all the way, though that doesn't mean he will stop Hiccup from what he loves and what seems to be good at. Fighting and training dragons or what ever he does. He'll let Hiccup have his dream of doing what he does best, and Jack will help him every step of the way due to his blindness… After all he's a guardians right?

Jack cleared his throat and held onto Hiccup as they made their way towards the wild beast, giving their best efforts in dealing with this Monstrous Nightmare before them.

"Jack, think you can get me onto Hookfang's neck?" Hiccup asked as Toothless brought the pair over the wild dragon.

"Course I can." He answered, looking pass Hiccup to watch the others do their jobs. Hiccup lifted his arms the slightest for Jack to carry him.

Tooth had thrown several smoke bombs in Hookfang's eyes, blinding him while Sandy formed whips out of his sand and grabbed a hold around his snout. Seeing how no animal or dragon loves the feeling of restraint, Hookfang began to thrash about, making the task of bringing Hiccup down on the dragon's neck safely even more difficult.

"Cooourse I can." Jack mumbled uncertainly this time. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup's small chest, lifting him up just barely off the saddle the two were sharing before he set him back down. "You sure it's a good idea for me to be doing this with your friends watching?" Jack asked, turning back to see them watching only Hiccup and Toothless with anticipation and slight bit of confusion on some of their faces.

Hiccup's shoulders tensed as if he had forgotten the other dragon riders and ran his fingers through his auburn locks. "Ah! That might be a very bad idea!"

"Distract them?" He had planned on using the wind to throw them off enough to sneak Hiccup onto Hookfang, as dangerous as it sounded. The clever boy had a much different plan.

"Right." Hiccup nodded. "Toothless, fly me to the others, and fast." Just as he was told, Toothless made the trip with no effort. "Fishlegs, Astrid, get me a net. A large one." And that leaves the twins. "Ruff, Tuff, we might need dragon nip and some rope."

"What about me!?" Snotlout asked.

"You're with Astrid, Snotlout!"

"And how did you know that!"

"Just go!" And off they went with a grumbling Snotlout.

"And there we have a distraction." Hiccup smirked, pulling on the saddle that silently commanded Toothless to turn back around. Smart kid.

Jack was just simply amazed with the things Hiccup came up with at such short notice and with a snap; he had plans for everything coming out of his sleeves!

Jack chuckled. "Do we really need those things?"

"Mmmight come in handy." He shrugged.

The two boys then returned to the thrashing Monstrous Nightmare. Surprisingly, the other guardians have Hookfang _almost_ under control despite the dislikes of having something tied around his snout. It was all thanks to North and his abilities to talk to dragons that mostly calmed him down.

"Ready Jack?" Hiccup asked, lifting his arms up. Jack simply nodded and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's small chest again, easily lifting the boy up off the saddle and waited until it was safe enough for him to set Hiccup down on Hookfang's neck. Jack wasn't to keen with sitting on a dragon much like Hookfang and his attitude, so he settled with floating above Hiccup.

Hiccup carefully held onto the spikes of Hookfang, and his legs wrapped tightly around his neck. Even if he would fall, Jack would make sure to catch him. He was being extra cautious of Hiccup's safety. There was just too much going on around him that could seriously hurt the boy, and he was being extra cautious with the black sand near them.

The winter guardian scanned the area, but there wasn't any sign of Pitch anywhere. Nothing except the nightmare sand that floated around the collar Hiccup was feeling for, reminding Jack why he put the blind boy on the dragon's neck in the first place. With no Nightmare King in sight, Jack wasn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Jack, where's the collar!?" Hiccup whined, obviously frustrated. The boy had somehow scooched up a few places without Jack even noticing. _Way to keep a close eye on him Jack. _

"Uh, it's more near the head?" He answered, getting closer to the boy. Hookfang suddenly threw his head to and fro roughly, almost throwing Hiccup off of him. Clever boy had been expecting this for he still had a tight grip around Hookfang's neck with his legs.

"And may I ask why it's there and I'm here?" Hiccup asked, dangling upside down.

Jack rushed in to help him up by the hands, and surprisingly Hiccup was not showing any signs of panic or fear. Just a scowl meant for the winter teen. "Beeeecause I love you and don't want you to get hurt?" He joked around, giving him an unseen goofy smile.

"Charming. Now get me to the collar will ya?" Hiccup said, never letting Jack go.

"I'm on it." Jack chuckled, lifting Hiccup again to bring him just behind the collar.

From up close, it looked to be made out of black ice, not the sand that surrounded it. The collar wrapped painfully around Hookfang's neck as a rose vine shape with thorns scattered around it.

Jack could see all this. He could see how Pitch was getting stronger and more skilled with his techniques, and it is getting dangerous. There is no way to tell what he could plan next with this new power of his.

"Augh!" Hiccup gasped, pulling his hand away from the collar. Before Jack could actually warn him about the thorns, Hiccup had already reached out for it, cutting his hand in multiple places. As if he hasn't had enough cuts on him already.

Jack should have been quick on his part to warn the blind boy of the collar or rather vine instead of getting Hiccup hurt. Blaming himself for it, Jack shook his head and mentally beat himself for it. _Why can't I do anything right?_

"Jack," The winter guardian answered subconsciously with a small 'hm?' "Have any idea on how to get this off?"

Jack was quite weary about getting too close to Hookfang, but surprisingly, he was as still as a flying dragon could be. Jack took a quick glance at the other guardians, seeing North talking to the dragon and petting him gently on the snout. Sandy's whip was no long taking hold Hookfang, but instead, it floated loosely around him. Anytime he needed to, Sandy could tighten it back up again easily in one quick move. Slowly they were beginning to lower closer to the ground, but were still very far from it.

Jack looked back down again to the vine, noting that it was safe to approach the dragon. Carefully he touched his fingers against the iced vine. It was most certainly solid thick ice and was not going to break off easily. Jack Frost had the powers to create ice and snow, not melt them.

"We either need to break it off, or melt it." He simply concluded without having any ideas on how to do so. Hiccup nodded, feeling around on his body for something, but nothing came up.

"Melt it." Hiccup mumbled. Jack was barely able to pick it up but manages to hear the boy's thoughts. "Jack, we need to melt it."

"How?"

"We gotta make him angry." Hiccup said, lifting his arms up again.

Remembering what Hiccup had said earlier about Hookfang's ability to light him self on fire (which was absolutely crazy), Jack thought to himself that either this plan is going to go great, or it was going to be a disaster. He decided to put all trust in Hiccup and his knowledge of dragon and go with the plan.

Before lifting the Viking boy up off of Hookfang, Jack glanced around to make sure the others weren't around. They sure were taking their time with the errands Hiccup had sent them on, which was probably a good thing. Hiccup did say that they _might _need that stuff, so it wasn't quite necessary. With the coast cleared, Jack lifted Hiccup with ease and brought him back on Toothless's back, who waited patiently near Hookfang in case they needed him. Otherwise, there wasn't much he could do.

Toothless then took the two boys to where the other guardians were, Jack being on his back as well. North was still mumbling something to Hookfang to keep him quite calm. The dragon's eyes flickered from normal to gold as if both he and North were fighting the nightmare inside him. Whatever was happening to Hookfang, it was really putting a number on him. The look in his eyes (his original eyes) showed that he was exhausted. Poor dragon.

"So?" Bunnymund said when they were close enough to communicate.

"The collar turned out to be a vine made out of ice." That caught their attention, North giving Jack a quick glance before going back to the shaky Monstrous Nightmare.

"We need to make Hookfang mad so he could light himself on fire and melt it right off." Hiccup said.

"How do we do that?" Asked Tooth.

"I'm sorry to say this big guy," Hiccup mumbled to himself, directing it mainly towards Hookfang. "Bunny, throw one of your bombs near his head. If that doesn't work, then use your boomerangs at his nose."

"You sure about this mate?" Bunnymund asked as he pulled out two egg bombs, one in each hand. Hiccup nodded.

"Do it." With that go, North moved out of the way and Sandy tighten up the whip around Hookfang. Bunny then threw the egg bombs at each side of his head as Hiccup ordered to do and just like the young Viking predicted, that wasn't enough to make the now loud roaring dragon angry enough to catch on fire. It was however, now dangerous to be close to him. He swung his head around violently in every direction and Sandy was having a tough time keeping him down that he had a second whip out and ready to be in use for his wings.

As Hiccup ordered, Bunny aimed and threw his boomerangs with great force. The first one just barely missed as the dragon threw his head in another direction, but because of that, the second one managed to hit Hookfang right at his chin. That was indeed the right place to hit a Monstrous Nightmare to make him flame up.

"That did it!" Toothania cheered.

"But now he's after us!" Jack yelled. His reflexes and survival instinct almost took over by telling him to just fly away from a firey dragon, but he refused to leave Hiccup's side. After all, Jack's immortal and Hiccup's not, so what'd he have to lose?

Jack jumped up and off of the saddle and in front of Toothless. The Night Fury was backing away from Hookfang just in time for him to dodge the massive chomp that Jack managed to block with a blast of ice.

That only took care of the first oncoming move, but Hookfang moved quicker than Jack gave credit for. He was in for another bite, but this time, at the winter guardian.

Jack saw how sharp those teeth are from first glance. They were a heck of a lot sharper than Toothless's and they were going to hurt when they bite right through him. Jack braced himself as he blocked his face with his right arm as both of his hands held his staff in front of him.

A second too late and Jack would have been dragon food if it weren't for Sandy and his whip that wrapped tightly around Hookfang's snout. Using the other, Sandy restrained both of Hookfang's wings together, losing his ability to fly.

Like on perfect cue, the other young Vikings finally showed up with a massive size net.

"Hiccup they're here and they have the net. Now will be the best time to catch him." Jack informed Hiccup.

"Rescue formation!" Hiccup yelled, and they were already preparing for the catch.

"We need one more person!" Fishlegs panicked.

"Let's go bud!" Hiccup shouted, pushing downwards in habit of flying for Toothless. The Night Fury was already in action, motioning Jack to follow them only to help the blind boy catch his end of the net. They weren't going to make it on time, Jack noticed this and stopped.

With a wave of his hands and staff, Jack had created a gust of wind to move in an unusual upwards motion, enabling the net to fly upwards and into Toothless's mouth. They had been able to catch Hookfang in mid air and bring him down the remainder way to the ground that was just barely tree high.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout cried, hopping off of Stormfly before she could actually land on the ground. The dragon's fire was put out by now and was barely conscious when Snotlout got to him, giving his dragon a caring, careful hug. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Uhm," Hiccup looked to his left, away from the other Viking's voice and hoped Jack would be there to give him an answer. Jack understood as he lowered himself to the ground, along with the others. Jack then looked to Sandy then North who just began inspecting Hookfang.

"He is exhausted and will need lots of rest." North informed.

Sandy made the hand jester: 'So-so' then a thumb up. Jack was trying to decipher what he meant by that.

"He's exhausted right now, so he'll need a lot of rest." Hiccup repeated North. He was still quite weirded out by the fact that he could hear people that others cannot see, and by the looks of it, he was also uncomfortable. Jack also had the feeling that Hiccup was going to be questioned on how he did everything by himself, as they saw it.

"You better be sure about this Hiccup!" Snotlout said.

After a few moments of thinking, Jack finally figured it out. "Ah-ha!" He exclaimed accidentally. "Sandy said that he's not too good now, but will be good as new!" Jack looked towards the Sandman to see if he was right or not. The guardian placed a finger on his chin and after a second of consideration, he nodded, seeing how that was pretty much what he meant.

"I'm sure," Hiccup continued with Snotlout. "He's really worn-out now, but after he rests for a while, he'll be good as new!"

"He better be." Snotlout said, going back to his dragon. He may be a jerk to Hiccup, and boy did Jack want to do something about his attitude, but he really did seem worried about Hookfang. There are visibly two sides of this boy. One being a caring dragon owner and the other well… Jack really did feel the need to throw a blizzard at him for treating Hiccup like that. _Like seriously man! He just saved your dragon! _He snorted, turning his back towards the Vikings to face the guardians.

"So, what do you make of this?" Jack asked.

"This is definitely Pitch alright." North said as he grabbed ahold of his chin with his thumb and finger.

"But where is Pitch?" Toothania asked.

"Never saw 'em." Bunnymund said, still looking around. Tooth began to do the same, flying up and dashing in several directions.

Sandy rose up with his arm stretched out to say something, grabbing all of their attention. A picture of a moon above a mountain formed out of sand. The moon then quickly sank down behind the mountain and out came the sun. Sandy pointed to the sand made sun, then to the actual sun that was close to the center of the sky.

"Ah, right! Pitch Black. The Nightmare King! He only comes out at night!" North snapped his fingers as he solved his charade. He nodded before his face darkened sullenly. "I remember. He's trying to create a way to go out during the day again."

"Again?" Jack asked. How long was Pitch trying to cause trouble for everyone?

"Ehhh, yes, but that was long time ago." North brushed off the topic with his hand. "Our only option for now is wait and see what he is planning next." They nodded in agreement. "Jack, you stay here with Hiccup." North said, leaning down lower to Jack with his hand blocking one side of his mouth. "He's going to need you to take care of him." He winked.

Why he made those gestures, Jack hadn't a single clue. "Sure. I am a guardian after all." He smiled and his posture straitens, but those soon fell as he remembered the boy who pretty much made that possible.

"What's wrong?" North asked, sensing that something important came up.

"Jamie." Jack whispered, realizing that he had almost forgotten about his first believer's birthday.

"You forgot his birthday didn't ya?" Bunnymund said, his paintbrush out and painting away on an egg.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked.

"I might 'ave visited the little ankle biter and her brother once or twice." Bunny glanced up to Jack quickly before looking back down at his egg,

"You're growing quite fond of that young child." North teased.

"You can say the same towards him too!" Bunnymund pointed to Jack with his brush.

"It's understandable!" He defensed.

"I think it's cute!" Toothania interjected, and with that, Jack changed the subject immediately.

"Agh! I still need to find something for Jamie!" He stressed and began to pace. "He's my first believer! I wanna get the kid _something!_"

"Ya might wanna watch where you're-" And before Bunny could finish his warning to Jack, the winter teen crashed right into Hiccup in his panicked pacing, making them both fall on their butts. "Going."

"Sorry." Hiccup apologized, rubbing his head.

"No I should be the one saying sorry. Wasn't paying attention." Jack said, picking up his stick and held his hand out. Then he realized a second later that the blind boy's hand will never come unless he tells him. "Here, let me help you up."

"I think I am capable of standing up on my own thank you for your offer." Hiccup said. Jack sensed that he might have taken that offensively.

Ignoring the Viking boy's stubbornness, Jack gabbed Hiccup's hand, giving it a gentle yank as a message to do his own part in helping the both of them up.

"Now was that so difficult to do Hiccup?" Jack said once the two were up and standing (a little to close and he backed away.) Hiccup sighed and shook his head with a head 'eye roll'.

"Well if we're done here for now, I'll be heading back to my fairies. This whole thing has us behind nine houses and two are on the way! That means I can pick them up myself!" Toothania said excitedly. "It was nice meeting you and your teeth Hiccup!" She took one last look at Hiccup's teeth before dashing to Jack, his hand slapping quickly over his mouth. "I think he's perfect for you!" She whispered, and before that could settle into his mind, she was off and away.

"I'll be headin' out too. Give these to the little one will ya?" Bunnymund said, tossing Jack a bag small enough for the two decorated eggs that were sat in it safely.

"If Pitch comes back, call us through here." North said as he too tossed an item at Jack who barely managed to catch the portal globe. "I'll be checking with Manny." And again, before Jack could say anything, another guardian has departed with Sandy. The small man gave off a small wave and a smile.

"Give us the warning lights kay mate?" Bunny said, patting the ground twice for his hole, but Jack had to get his attention before this guardian could leave.

"Wait!" He froze the hole. "You're just gonna leave?"

"What else is there to do Jack?" Bunnymund said. He was right; there really wasn't much they could do, except maybe investigate a little bit on Berk. He also needed to consider the fact that the other guardians are much more busy with their work. "You just keep an eye out for Pitch. Especially at night!" Bunny continued, walking closer to the two boys. "He's a dangerous man mate and you can't face him alone."

"…Alright." Jack nodded, deciding whether to listen to Bunny's last sentence or not. In the end though, he might consult with Hiccup about this. Who knows, the kid might have some information or something useful they both could do with out the other guardians.

"I know you're plannin' on going to Jamie's house," Jack nodded. "Just make sure you're back here by nightfall."

"Yes mom." He mocked, earning a glare from Bunny. "But before you go," Jack added, giving him a begging smile. "Think we can get a lift to Burgess?"

"We?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes "we"! You gotta meet Jamie, he's a mythical creature fanatic, and dragons are at the top of his favourite list." He gently elbowed Hiccup. "Maybe you could tell him all about them?"

"Of course I would!" Hiccup smiled. "Anything for a fellow dragon lover."

Bunny rolled his eyes, and with his arms crossed, he sighed, before giving Hiccup a fond smile. The Pooka tapped his foot again, forming another hole for the two boys to travel in.

"Take care of him Frost." Bunnymund said before hopping into his first hole to the Warren, missing the nod from Jack.

_Of course I will. _"Alright Hiccup, you first." Jack said, pushing Hiccup to the hole. He stopped the boy right before he could step in it, and thought about the safest way to go it. "Go on, sit down."

"Where are we going now?" Hiccup asked, slowly taking another step forward to sit down with his legs dangling in the hole. Jack then followed the blind boy's example, sitting down right behind him with Hiccup in between his legs and his arms wrapped around the boy's waist securely.

"To Burgess!" Jack Frost exclaimed as he pulled the two into Bunny's hole that led to the lake in Burgess.

* * *

I would like to thank you all again for your follows and reviews. I will not stop thanking you guys! i love each and every one of you so please, do not stop. Anyways, **WRITING ACTION IS HARD** I hope it was good... Have a nice day/nice


	14. Chapter 14

Well... Please don't kill me. I am truly sorry for the very long unacceptable wait. This one is like, long. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"WhooHoo!" Jack howled into the air, as he and Hiccup slid down a hole that seemed to have a non-stop slide ride. The dirted, grassy ground beneath them was incredibly soft and flawless for he felt no discomfort or pain like he would have sliding down on the hills in Berk. This made his ride to a place known as Burgess quite exciting and admittedly fun already.

Fits of laughter and howls echoed off the tunnel's walls from not only Jack, but also Hiccup. He figured it was about time to let himself be more open and free, so why not enjoy himself?

Releasing his tight hold on Jack's legs, Hiccup raised his hands slowly, carefully over his head as a few shy chuckles slipped pass his lips.

"Be loud Hiccup, be loud!" Jack yelled out unnecessarily loud, grabbing the boy's wrists to stretch his arms fully up. That made Hiccup giggle even more.

"Wooooo Hooo!" They shouted in unison, Jack following just behind Hiccup's chant.

Upon feeling a fresh, cooler breeze against his face, Hiccup was brought closer to Jack's chest by the teen's arms circling around his own thinner chest, and up they went. Jack brought Hiccup up into the air and out of the tunnel they were just in.

"We have arrived!" Jack announced as he placed the two back on land. "Iiiin the forest of Burgess." His tone dropped from its enthusiastic tone.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hiccup asked.

"Eh not really." Just shrugged. "Just means we have to walk a bit." He smiled, grabbing the shoulders of the blind boy. Hiccup took that as a signal to start walking.

.

* * *

.

A couple of steps into their journey and Jack already felt the need of doing something different. Something else besides walking awkwardly behind Hiccup with his staff oddly and uncomfortably placed in one of his hands that were holding onto Hiccup's shoulder. Of course that was just few of the reasons why he didn't want to walk like this. It just didn't fit his mood to have to take a stroll like this in the forest. So, Jack decided to change it up a bit. The winter teen pulled his hands away; making sure his staff didn't bump Hiccup's head in the process and moved beside Hiccup. Upon from losing contact with him, Hiccup's hands flinched up a small fraction before stopping in his slow pace.

"Jack?" Hiccup called as he began to move again, but more slowly and cautiously by sliding his right foot against the ground so he wouldn't trip on anything.

"I'm right here." Jack replied, gently sliding his hand into Hiccup's. The boy flinched at the sudden, strange contact and he stopped once more. His mouth opened as if he were going to say something, but since nothing came out and after a few seconds of waiting for nothing, Jack decided to break the silence (which was awkward to Hiccup). "Come on kid, let's get movin'." He chuckled.

Hiccup nodded hesitantly and continued their journey.

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering, how did you manage to get away from your friend?" Jack asked, looking and his smaller friend.

"Oh them, right, I uh, I told them to take Hookfang home for some resting." He informed.

"And Toothless? I'm surprised the lizard would leave you with a guy like me!" Jack said, letting out a short laugh and a nudge at Hiccup's side.

"Oh he was hesitant at first," Hiccup grinned, nudging Jack right back with his elbow. "But the others needed help carrying Hookfang on that net."

Jack nodded, letting out a quiet 'ah' when he'd almost forgot again that Hiccup couldn't see the small action.

Once again, they walked in silence. Jack searched for a topic in his head to break the now awkward silence between the both of them, and the singing bird were _not _helping one bit by lifting the mood. _'What ever that mood might be'_.

As they walked, Jack swung his staff about, tapping what ever things he could such as trees, rocks, bushes, the ground, and whatever else there was in the forest he could leave beautiful frost patterns on. Every now and then he would turn his gaze towards Hiccup who would curl his free hand in and out of a ball. What made the kid so nervous well… Jack may have figured that out already, because he held that boy's hand while his cold thumb rubbed the back of Hiccup's hand. It was a nice feeling for Jack, to be able to touch warm human skin, though he could not say Hiccup felt the same way with Jack's freezing rough hands.

The more he thought about Hiccup's uncomfortable gestures, and the tensity in his shoulders, the more Jack felt guilty for his actions. He's causing such discomfort to the poor boy and he didn't even ask how Hiccup felt about this whole thing! Did he even want to come with Jack to a place he's never been before in the first place!? Is Hiccup unhappy by the fact that he was pretty much being forced to ditch Toothless? Or was it simply because he was holding the boy's hand when he has a girlfriend. Or the fact that Jack too was of the same gender and it was just plain weird? And with that thought, Jack's heart began to sink for some odd reason all the while, thumping loudly in his chest.

"Jack?" Hiccup touched the arm of his guardian friend with his free hand.

"Yeah?" Jack gasped out, unaware that he was holding in his breath for some strange reason.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, giving Hiccup a forced smile to shield his lie.

"My hand." Hiccup said, pointing towards the two connecting hands. "You're squeezing it."

Immediately Jack drew back his hand away from Hiccup's and as if that was the key for the blind boy, the absence of Jack's hand had stopped Hiccup from walking any further.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, turning back to a somewhat flustered Hiccup. The boy began poking the ground with the toe of his boot and his hands once again began to ball up into fists.

"It's fine Jack, but you know, it's kind of hard to walk when I cannot see.. And when I'm alone." Hiccup said as he hesitantly began to slowly raise his hand towards Jack. "So.. If you don't mind?" He asked, eyebrow raised and smile crooked.

Jack stared at the boy's smaller hand that waited for his own to take hold of and guide him. 'Just to guide him.' Jack reminded himself, but no matter, Hiccup needed Jack and he should be happy to be there for him. To be needed by _someone._ "I don't mind." Jack said, taking Hiccup's hand again and they continued their journey by walking out of the small forest, with Hiccup tripping only a few times, and onto the streets. It would have been better and easier to go through the small fence that boarded the Bennett's backyard, but seeing how Hiccup was a stranger and if Jamie's mother caught him, well that would be a difficult thing to explain to Ms. Bennett. So with that being said, Jack guided Hiccup around until they were in front of all the houses.

"Jack." Hiccup whispered, looking down towards the concrete sidewalk so that his auburn bangs would cover his eyes.

"What's up?" Jack asked, getting a little concern for the younger teen. "Do your eyes hurt again?" Hiccup shook his head before stopping the action to tilt his head to the side.

"Well, they have been in pain, but that's not it." Hiccup said before shaking it off with his hand and lowering his head again. His hand began tightening around Jack's "I feel… I feel people are watching me." _And it's making him feel very uncomfortable. _Jack guessed.

People were indeed were giving Hiccup strange stares, and he couldn't blame them for doing so. The Viking did stick out like a black sheep in a white flock. His clothes were definitely… Different from everybody else's and Jack was sure that some did see Hiccup's eyes.

"They are! But that's only because they're jealous of your Vikingness!" Jack exclaimed happily as he tried to cheer up Hiccup by giving him a shake.

"They wouldn't be able to tell that I was a Viking even if I told them my life story!" Hiccup said, unable to help himself but to smile.

"Then they would be even more jealous!" Jack exclaimed again.

"How so?" Hiccup asked, raising a brow as if he didn't even know! But now he is distracted, he began to forget all those stares he is currently receiving from people who probably think that Hiccup is crazy by now. Oops.

"Um, Dragon Trainer hello?" Jack teased, playfully bumping into Hiccup. The Viking chuckled as he gained his posture again before doing the same back to Jack by push him with his arm.

By now, everybody who was outside was staring at the one man performance Hiccup was giving, but since Jack knew he didn't even belong here in the first place, it didn't matter. Hiccup looked like he was having fun, and that's all that matters to Jack.

Soon the two boys arrived in front of Jamie's, house. How Jack was going to do this, he really did not know. He could always ring the doorbell and hope the young boy would answer it, but if his mom were to, that _might _be a big problem. Neither she nor Jamie knew who Hiccup was and Ms. Bennett could not see Jack Frost. While Jack was thinking about how he should go about this, he decided to walk Hiccup to the basketball hoop Jamie had right by his garage.

"Wait here. I'm gonna go get Jamie." Jack said as he ushered Hiccup so his back would touch the pole and the blind boy would know what's there behind him. Hiccup nodded as he turned slightly to lean against the railing on his left arm while he ran his right hand down it with a questioning look on his face.

Jack took one moment to stare at Hiccup with a sympathetic smile on his face. Why he was feeling a hint of sadness, he wasn't too sure, and why he smiled at the blind boy, he didn't know! He just wanted to bring Hiccup in the air with him again, and fly him into Jamie's room. But Jack knows that he cannot do that in the middle of the day.

The winter guardian shook his head before he could zone out and overthink things again before flying off to Jamie's window.

.

* * *

.

"Ey, are ye sure Trader Johann is out here?"

"For the fourth time Gobber, yes!"

And four the fourth time that day, Gobber the Belch mumbled to himself about how long the two men were in the air and moaned about his tailbone being in pain. For him, it felt as if they have been flying for many, many hours, but in reality, it's only been one at the most.

What made Stoick the Vast so determined to find Trader Johann had something to do with a letter he received that mid-morning. Gobber had no idea what the item was specifically, but it must have been important for them to go out right away. It was also the morning Gobber was informed that Hiccup was gone and nowhere to be seen on the island.

_"Maybe it is a good thing." Stoick said, looking at a piece of ripped out paper that was in his hand. "If he isn't doing anything too rash such as the forge, I believe he is going to be alright." _

_"But where on Earth could he be going with a condition like his!?" Gobber asked._

_"I don't know." Stoick mumbled, lifting a paper he had in his hand that was underneath Hiccup's note. "But I think we may be able to do something about his eyes." A small smile formed. _

"Odin, let 'em be right 'bout that." Gobber mumbled.

"What was that?" Stoick asked.

"Nothing, just ah… Check behind that island there." He pointed to one of the very few small islands that had a single mountain on it. With nothing to lose, Stoick steered Thornado behind said island and there it was! Trader Johann's ship.

"You were right Gobber! How did you know he was there?"

"Eh," He shrugged. "Gobber knows things!"

It was a perfect place Johann had to chosen to settle as the three landed on the beach of the island the ship was parked on. Thornado stretched and shook his body after the two big Vikings slid off of him. While the men went to do business, the dragon rested on the soft sand that the water ever so gently touched.

Gobber groaned as his bones cracked in mid-stretch before following Stoick on to the ship. "Johann! You in there?" Gobber called out. A few seconds later, and the smaller man came out from below deck, wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Ah! My favourite chief! Glad you can make it!"

"So am I." Stoick said. "Seeing how you were so vague as to where you would be."

"I thought it wouldn't be a problem now that you have your dragons."

"I suppose you're right." Stoick shrugged off the topic. "So, you found it?"

"Found wha'?" Gobber asked, looking up from a pair of sunglasses that he had found in a box he was going through.

"Yes old friend I did, and something else that might strike your fancy." Johann said, gesturing with his hand to follow him.

"It's a bit dark to be wearing these down 'ere isn't it?" Gobber mentioned, taking the sunglasses off.

"It's better this way for me." Johann said. For some very odd reason, Gobber felt as if there was something different with Johann's voice right then. It wasn't his voice directly, but… His accent maybe? It changed, and so did his tone. It was softer. Gobber shrugged it off as nothing, taking off his sunglasses and hung it on the strap of his arm guard.

Johann opened a cabinet that had a red plus sign painted on it, pulling out a small wooden box by the handle. "Here we are." He mumbled, opening it up to reveal a roll of bandages and gauze, a bottle of clear liquid, a spray can, cotton balls, a box that carried pills in them, a pair of scissors and tweezers.

Johann then picked up the bottle first, explaining that it was rubbing alcohol for healing and disinfecting. The can, he next explained, was antiseptic. It was to be sprayed on the injury to thoroughly clean and disinfect disease-causing organisms that wander into unclean cuts. They were to be used on Hiccup's cuts so that it wouldn't become worse than it already it. Johann also explained how it would sting very badly when applied, introducing the next unknown item for the two Vikings. The aspirins. They were to relieve the pains in his eyes. And that was the end of his lesson. Johann closed the med box, seeing as there wasn't any need for an explanation for the rest of the items.

"Thank you Trader Johann." Stoick said, shaking the smaller man's hand. "This means a lot. Are you sure there isn't anything else you want?" He asked, placing a bag of bread he carried around his shoulders on a table. Gobber followed suit, as he placed his bag that carried different meats next to the other bag.

"No." Johann chucked, shaking his head. "But, I also have something for your dragons!" He mentioned, grabbing a small bag that hid behind a stack of boxes. He opened it to pull out what it looks to be some sort of collar that was shaped to look like rose vines. Beautiful indeed they were. "A beut they are, aren't they?" He said, and both Stoick and Gobber nodded in agreement. "Don't know what else to do with 'em. So," The trader put the collar back in its bag, closing it before handing it to them. "Free of charge! Think the young ones will like it for their dragons?"

"Aye. Thank you Johann." Stoick nodded. The two Vikings showed themselves out and off the ship, but not before Stoick had to tell Gobber to put back the sunglasses for which he replied an 'I have no idea what you are talking about' before they slipped off his armguard.

Then they were off, back to Berk in hopes that Hiccup would be home safe. Even though Stoick doesn't seem to show much worry for his fishbone son, he certainly cares for Hiccup and his happiness, and he will sure be happy to see more things to give to the dragons he so cared about!

.

* * *

.

Of all the gifts he had gotten from his mother, his favourite is a book filled with all sorts of information and stories about Knights, Pirates, Wizards, Ninjas and Vikings. Jamie had all sorts of books he collected for stories and just facts about mystical creatures and people. He's thinking that it is about time he starts an actual series! The only problem with that was he couldn't choose which thing to start with! Should he begin reading Harry Potter, a wizard story? Or maybe King Arthur, that has knights, dragons _and _sorcerers! Jamie squirmed at the thought of what book he might get next and flipped to the Knights section, stopping to hear a knocking sound at his bedroom window. Jamie turned his head to see his guardian friend waving to him. The boy happily jumped off his bed, dashing to his window to let Jack inside.

"Jack! You made it!" Jamie exclaimed, hugging the guardian teen tightly.

"Of course I did squirt!" Jack returned the embrace. "Wouldn't missed it for the world!" Jamie giggled, releasing his hold on Jack, but when he got a better look of his face, he burst out laughing.

"What?" Jack asked.

After Jamie was able to catch his breath again, he wiped the tear from his eye. "Your face!" He giggled. "Why do you have a rabbit's face?"

Jack ran to see his reflection and saw that Bunny's paint was still on his face. Ugly bits of white with black dots under his ugly painted pink nose, and ugly painted bucked teeth on his lips. He had to hand it to Bunny's artistic skills though. The painted fur looked pretty real!

"Bunnymund!" Jack yelled, making Jamie laugh even more until he fell on his knees. Jack stomped to the bathroom and washed all the paint off. Why didn't anybody say anything earlier!? They were in such a serious predicament and all that time, Jack had a stupid, dorky painting of a rabbit's face on him? _'Wow Bunny, you are seriously going to pay.'_ After scrubbing the paint off, he returned to the boy's room to see Jamie still laughing. Jack cleared his throat loudly, but Jamie was still on the floor, giggling.

"AH HEH- HEH- HEH- HEM! …I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Huh?" Jamie finally stopped laughing, but still giggled every now and then. Jack had grabbed his attention with the fact that he had someone with him. "A new believer!?"

"Mmm, something like that!" Jack said, walking towards the bedroom door. "You'll love him!"

"I will?" Jamie questioned as he walked out the door and began descending the stairs.

"I know you will! You know how I know?" Jack asked, receiving a smile from the young boy, shaking his head. "He is a real Viking." He said, keeping his voice slow and quiet for dramatic effects. Jamie gasped.

"You're joking." Jack shook his head.

"He's outside waiting for us right now!"

"No way!" Jamie exclaimed as he now began running down the rest of his stairs, jumping off from the fourth step and ran to his door, but was stopped by his mother.

"Jamie, where are you going?"

"Just out in the front. To uh," Jamie answered, thinking of a reason. Jack nudged the boy slightly. "I have a friend out there waiting for me."

She chuckled. "Then why doesn't he knock on the door?"

"He's blind." Jack quickly whispered to Jamie as if the mother would hear him.

"He's blind." The boy repeated. "I gotta go help him in!" Before his mother could say anything more, Jamie ran out the door, barefooted and excited, to meet this "Viking".

"Over here." Jack said, waving his hand for Jamie to follow.

Around the corner, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, was a boy who looked to be around Jack's age, but not quite. He was younger than Jack and smaller as well.

Is this really the Viking Jack was talking about? Aren't Vikings supposed to be big and tough looking with horned helmets, armor, and fur cloaks? Well, maybe he did have a bit of the fur for his vest, but… This didn't look like any of the Vikings he had read about and imagined. Jamie shot a glance at the guardian with a questioning look, tilting his head to the side. Jack knew exactly what he was thinking for he replied the silent conversation the two were having, with a nod.

"Hey Hiccup." Jack called quietly to the younger teen. "I'd like you to meet Jamie." He offered a hand to Hiccup by bumping him on the arm, causing the blind teen to hold out his hand. Jack happily took him by the hand and lifted up Hiccup in one easy pick up. "Jamie, this is Hiccup. A real living Viking."

"A little bit over the edge Jack?" Hiccup mumbled. The guardian chuckled, making him chuckle as well.

After being helped up by the guardian, Hiccup held out his hand towards well, wherever he thought Jamie was. He was off a little, but that seemed to be understandable. The boy was quite speechless. There were so many things about Hiccup that Jamie couldn't think to ask first. His mouth was open, and he did not take his eyes off of the small Viking boy as the scanned up and down his body, but mainly they stared at his left leg, and his eyes. Was he an _actual real life_ Viking, or was Jack just joking around? Why were his eyes all scratched up so much to where he couldn't open them back up? And… What happened to his leg?

While Jamie was zoned out, aweing at Hiccup, Jack grabbed the young boy's hand and placed it in Hiccup's for him to shake, and assuming Jamie had done so himself, the Viking shook his hand gently, greeting with an "It's nice to finally meet you."

Jamie nodded, lips still parted. His eyes slightly averted to Jack, who stood just behind Hiccup and pointed at his closed eyes. "Oh, yeah! It's nice to meet you too."

"So, it's you're birthday huh?" Hiccup suddenly brought up, breaking the silence between the three despite the little bits of other outside noises going on around them.

"Yeah! I'm having my birthday party here and Jack is going to make it snow in the forest, just for us!"

"Really now?" Hiccup smiled. "That's pretty nice!"

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaimed, hoping a few times due to excitement. "We just have to wait for my friends and we can go right Jack?"

"That's right." Jack confirmed. "Make sure you get approval from your mother first."

"Oh right! Come on inside Hiccup." The Viking chuckled when Jamie had taken his hand and started pulling him towards the steps at the front door.

"Careful now." Jack warned. "Incoming stairs." A silent 'oh' from Jamie and he stopped just before the steps, and with that warning, Hiccup immediately stopped as well.

The two gentlemen both had Hiccup by the hand, much to the Viking's small complaint of 'I can do it by myself'; they slowly made their way to the front door that was opened by Ms. Bennett.

A gasp was heard as she placed a hand in front of her mouth before running to Hiccup's side. It was too late for Jack to move before she went right through him. Both Jamie and Jack gasp silently, but made no comment.

"My goodness Jamie, you really weren't joking when you said your friend was blind!" Her eyes quickly shot at Jamie, then to Hiccup who shifted uncomfortably from one for to the other. "Oh I am sorry dear. Here let's get you inside."

.

* * *

.

For the first few minutes of talking with this boy, it's a no wonder why Jack took quite a liking to Jamie. He was a sweet kid, and so was his mother. When he was brought into their home, which had a strange lemony smell to it, he was immediately sat down in a very cushiony, soft sofa. It was nothing like he has ever felt before.

He was too distracted by the texture and comfort this sofa brought him that he didn't hear much of what Jamie's mother was going on about (something along the lines of oranges and birthday food.)

"You mustn't eat too much, or you won't have an appetite for the birthday meal!" She said, bringing back Hiccup's attention with a 'clank' in front of him.

"We won't." Jamie said. Hiccup then heard the sound of a door closing. She must have left, but what is the low rumbling roaring noise?

"What is that noise?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head slightly, trying his best to put all of his focus on the strange noise that lasted maybe six seconds.

"That's the garage!" Jamie answered from another room. He too was making a lot of noises Hiccup was both familiar and unfamiliar with.

"Ohhhh kay?" Hiccup said, knowing full well that he wasn't going to understand the contraptions these people have unless maybe he sees them for himself, which was never going to happen.

"Here Hiccup," Jack grabbed his hand, lifting it up to press something cold cup shape object to his hand.

Hiccup grabbed the cup carefully, knowing that it was made out of glass. Strange how different and nicer it felt compared to the wooden cups he always drank out of. He then took a sip of a tangy drink. Wow was it good! He smiled.

"Haven't you ever had orange juice?" Jack asked.

"No! But it's really delicious!"

A refill and a couple of tasty potato chips later, the doorbell rang. Jamie jumped off the couch the three sat on and opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Jamie!" A group of kids shouted from outside. Jamie giggled, opening the door wider to let his group of friends inside.

"Thanks guys!" Jamie said. "Jack's already here and he also brought someone else!"

"A new believer?" A girl asked.

"Who is he?"

"Whoa, he's kinda cute." Another girl whispered.

Hiccup took a deep breath, bracing himself for the group of gasps he _knew_ he was about to hear, and followed Jack as he stood up.

"Guys, this is Hiccup." Hiccup then turned around, and as he expected, the group of young kids gasped. It wasn't offending for his looks or anything, and he knew that. But did it really look _that _bad?

"Sorry, for the uh, the sight." Hiccup chuckled, as he gestured himself, making Jack laugh. As a result, the guardian received a push from him. The kids were silent for a few second, doing the exact thing Jamie had done, and Hiccup could feel all of their eyes on him. "Does it really look bad?" He mumbled to Jack. He then heard a few whispers from one of the boys.

"Horrible." Jack replied. Hiccup rolled his head like he would do when rolling his eyes again, and again pushed Jack away playfully.

"Sorry, uhm. Hi, Hiccup. My name's Pippa." The girl who spoke up first introduced herself.

"You can see Jack! Oh, well, sort of. I mean" the boy cleared his throat. "I-I'm Monty."

"You're always making things weird Monty."

"You're such a dork"

"Hey! I am not!" Monty protested.

"Name's Caleb."

"I'm Claude"

"Introduce yourself." Pippa whispered.

"Um, I'm Cupcake."

"And that's everyone!" Jamie exclaimed. "So Jack, can we go to the forest now!?"

"Yeah, be sure to leave your mom a note telling her where we will be alright?"

"Mhmm."

.

* * *

.

The sound of laughter and joyful cheers from the group of children, including Sophie, rang through the air as Jack flew up tree high and filled the air with snow. Since Jack didn't want it to snow everywhere in town, and only in the forest part of where they were at, it was a much more difficult task to do, making it take a little longer than a couple of minutes. During that time, the kids seemed to have taken rather a strong liking towards Hiccup, especially Sophie who climbed onto his back when they had left. For a little while, it scared Hiccup to have a small child on him, feeling he'd be responsible if he would have tripped, but Jack made sure to guide him carefully over anything that could possibly trip on.

Jack almost wanted to stop working on his little snow biome to listen to Hiccup tell the kids about what it is like to be a Viking. He did however over heard that he was the smallest Viking and he could make all sorts of weapons, though he already knew that.

Just before he was about to shout out to them, he laid out a layer of snowballs. Grabbing one from off the ground, he chucked it right at Hiccup's lips, making sure not to aim at any of his wounds.

"Snow Day!" Jack yelled, laughing at the scowling boy. The kids yelled running to grab a snowball for themselves, Sophie squirmed to get out off of Hiccup's arms.

"Alright, alright." Hiccup said, trying to remain balance. He then carefully fell on his knees and she immediately jumped off and joined Jamie and the rest of the older kids.

Jack loved when kids enjoy the snow he brings them. He'd always act like he was apart of the action by blending himself in with the crowd and snowballs being tossed all through out the air, but recently, he didn't have to do that with these kids. He was actually seen by them. There wasn't need for acting anymore with them, and if he had these guys, well, he couldn't ask for more.

"Hiccup!" Jamie yelled, and before the young teen could react, he was hit right on the eyes. Hiccup let out a pained grunt and stumbled backwards.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Hiccup!" Cupcake apologized quietly, but frantically as she ran up to him while the others followed behind.

"Ya gotta be more careful Cupcake!" Pippa scolded.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me. Didn't hurt one bit!" Hiccup chuckled, gently brushing the snow off.

"You sure?" Cupcake asked, feeling really guilty about hitting Hiccup of all places.

"'Course. I'm a Viking after all." He playfully flexed. "We take pain like it's nothing! Go back to playing before it all melts."

And with that, Cupcake was relieved that the Viking boy wasn't hurt nor upset with her. She smiled and ran back with the others. Hiccup sighed as he continued to gently rub in the snow. Jack could see right though his act.

"You little liar." Jack teased. "It did hurt." Hiccup sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

"Wasn't all that bad." Hiccup shrugged, acting like it was nothing.

But if Hiccup were to actually show any signs of pain, well, that would have definitely made Cupcake a whole lot worse. Poor girl was actually quite sensitive, but kept her feelings to herself.

"Right." Jack sighed. "You did a great thing though."

As he watched the kids play, he heard a bit of movement from Hiccup, but not paying too much attention to the Viking at the moment, he wasn't prepared for the snowball that hit him right at the side of his head. Oh that daring Hiccup. Jack turned around just in time to see another snowball hitting him right in the face.

"Oh that's it!" Jack jumped into action and flew up into the air over a branch that was covered with a bit of snow.

"Whoa whoa whoa Jack, where are you!? This isn't fair you know!" Hiccup yelled as he spun about with his arms up for protection. Jack sniggered as he added a bit more snow to the branch before jumping down on it, causing all the snow to fall on top of Hiccup.

.

"What!? Dragons are actually real!?" Jamie yelled, almost choking on his slice of pizza.

"No way." Claude said.

"You're kidding." Commented Caleb.

"There's no such thing." Said Pippa.

"Oh, but there is!"

"Dragons! Rawr!" Sophie yelled, hopping in Hiccup's lap.

"That is so cool!" Monty shouted.

"Show them your notebook Hiccup!" Jack said, tapping Hiccup on his arm.

"Oh right."

After taking one last bite of his pizza, Hiccup pulled out his sketchbook from his vest and opened it up. "You guys can look through, I can't really see which pages are drawings and which pages are black or just notes."

Jamie eagerly took the sketchbook and placed it on an empty space of the table where the pizza box once was. Everybody, including Ms. Bennett, leaned forward to get a better view of Hiccup's sketchbook. They awed at a drawing of Toothless that contained little notes and information on the Night Fury. They continued to turn pages, asking multiple questions to Hiccup about what kind of dragon is what, what did they do, and if they all breathed fire (which to Jamie's surprise wasn't true! Some shoot out acid, boiling water, and even sound waves! They are all quite different.) They also asked if they kept any of them as pets.

In the middle of Hiccup's presentation from his book, Ms. Bennett, much to her dislike, had to interrupt Hiccup to bring out the cake and ice cream. Sophie jumped off from his lap and to her mother to get the second plate, (because we all know that the birthday boy gets the first slice). She passed out plates to each of the kids and Hiccup, and immediately, the Viking boy fell in love with the double chocolate Oreo cake and vanilla ice cream.

"Jack, you have to try this!" Hiccup whispered excitedly to the winter guardian that shared a seat with him. Reason as to why that came to be, was because Ms. Bennett would find it strange to bring an extra chair to a table for it to be empty. Or so that's what it would look like to her sadly.

He searched for the cake with his spoon before scooping up a piece of it and bits of the ice cream, and then offered it to Jack. When Ms. Bennett wasn't looking, Jack took a bite of the cake, finding that it was indeed amazing. He ended up stealing a couple of more bites from Hiccup's spoon when he was about to take a bite, but the poor boy sometimes missed the cake or ice cream and barely got any. But with the help of his guardian friend, Jack of course helped him out.

After the birthday dinner and deserts, they all went into the living room to open presents. Jamie ended up getting another book from Monty, a group of Pokémon stuffed animals to complete his Evee evolution collection from both Pippa and Cupcake, and packets of Magic cards from Caleb and Claude. Jack had Hiccup give Jamie the little bag with the two eggs inside from Bunnymund, telling Jamie that one was for him, and the other was for Sophie.

"Easter Bunny!" She cheered, grabbing the egg Jamie had handed to her. They were painted beautifully, and on Jamie's egg, there was a small 'Happy Birthday' hidden in the pictures. "Thank you!"

"Yeah thanks! Thank you guys!" Jamie said, his smile wide that Jack could see that the tooth he had lost was almost grown out. "These gifts are awesome! I love them!"

"I have one for you too." Hiccup suddenly said as he reached for his neck. He then pulled on a string and revealed a necklace that hid under his tunic. The necklace turned out to be a tooth, but it was a dragon's tooth! How cool is that? Normally it would be a shark's tooth or something.

"Whoa! Is that-?"

"A Night Fury tooth." Hiccup explained as everybody let out a quiet 'Whoooa'."My dragon Toothless lost one of his teeth, so I decided to string it up." Jamie again awed, now convinced that dragons were a hundred percent real. Not that he wasn't really convinced before. This time, he had solid proof.

Jamie slowly took the necklace from Hiccup, receiving comments such as 'cool' and 'lucky!'. Being too focused on the necklace, Jamie gently hovered his fingers to where they barely ghosted the tooth as if it would break. "Wooow." He put it on. "You sure you want me to have this?" Hiccup nodded. "Wow! Thanks Hiccup!" Jamie said, hugging the Viking boy. It really surprised him, taking a moment before hugging him back.

It was a really nice smile Hiccup has right now. Jack observed. It was such a nice, soft smile that showed that he is growing on to Jamie.

"Can you tell us more about the dragons?"

"And the other Vikings!"

"Tell us about Toothless!"

And so, Hiccup continued, pretty much telling them the whole story on how he became the Viking who trained a dragon called a Night Fury (Toothless being the only Night Fury to their knowledge at least), in secret while training to kill them, though, he was never good at that. They laughed and commented about how he was the only one who goofed up during training, just like Monty during gym class and Hiccup laughed along with them. In the end, he wound up being popular with everybody except for one girl, who Jack guessed was Astrid, but Hiccup didn't tell them really much about her or his feelings. He talked about her like he talked about everyone else. Usually, you'd have a different tone or smile for the one you love. He just figured that maybe Hiccup was good with hiding his feelings.

But when he came to the part where he had lost his leg, they became dead silent. Hiccup used hand movements and just vivid descriptions as if he is seeing it all over again.

"Ever since that incident," Hiccup continued, "Toothless and I have became so close. He and I share a bond like no other. This missing left leg reminds me of him."

"Wow."

For a few minutes, every one was silent; still a little shocked from the story. That is until Pippa spoke up and asked, "Could you possibly… Tell us what happened to your eyes?"

"Yeah." Everyone pleaded. "Tell us." "Please!"

Hiccup chuckled. "Sure." And everybody scooted closer to the boy. Jack joined in too as he closed a little more distance between the two. "A few days ago, the gang and I went back to the academy for another day's worth of training. Snotlout and Tuffnut were of course up to no good by making a bet. Tuffnut's bet was that he could ride Snotlout's dragon, Hookfang, better than he can, and Snotlout did the same, except for Tuff's dragon. Of course Snotlout was jealous that Hookfang listened to Tuff just as good, perhaps even better, than he did with Snotlout. So what he did was-"

_Ding Dong _

A loud bell interrupted Hiccup's story telling. The Viking tilted his head, wondering what that strange noise was.

"Oh I'm sorry Hiccup." Ms. Bennett apologized deeply, not wanting his story telling to stop. "Let me just go get that."

Everybody, excluding Hiccup, turned all turned their attention to the door when it opened, revealing Cupcake's mother. A silent 'aw' was heard from both Cupcake and Pippa.

The two adults greeted each other, having a short chat before Cupcake's mother said, "Alright Cupcake sweetie, it's time to come home. Pippa you too, your parents wanted me to take you home."

"Aw, but mom, Hiccup was telling us a story." Cupcake said.

"It's getting late Cupcake. Your father wants you home. And your parents as well" She directed to Pippa.

"Aw." They both said, heads hanging down.

"How about I tell the rest later alright?" Hiccup said, giving the girls a reassuring smile. "Let's save it for next time."

"Alright." The both replied.

"Thank you Hiccup." Ms. Bennett said.

"Yeah thanks Hiccup." Pippa said, and then the group of kids followed after, Hiccup received many thanks that made him blush slightly.

"Haha, you're welcome. Well," He cleared his throat. "We better get going." He got up carefully.

"I'll be happy to give you a ride." Cupcake's mother offered. "Where do you live Hiccup?"

"Ah, that's alright. I uh, I live far from here. Very far."

"How about staying the night here hun? As a thanks for the stories." Ms. Bennett offered.

"Oh no, that's al-"

"Please Hiccup! It'll be fun!" Jamie pleaded, pulling on Hiccup's sleeve.

"Sleep over. Yay!" Sophie joined in.

In the end, Hiccup couldn't refuse the offer, especially after how kind she has been to him, letting in a stranger into her home with her kids? Maybe it was because he was sort of a kid himself, and what could he possibly do when blind? But of course he wouldn't dare to say no to either Jamie nor Sophie after what Jack had said to be the power of puppy eyes.

After the kids have gone home, and after they had made Hiccup promise not to tell Jamie the rest of the story, Ms. Bennett gave Hiccup some clothes that she owned, and sadly (for Hiccup anyways), she has only women's clothing. She showed him the way to the guest bedroom and bathroom. Wanting him to take a shower first, she organized the soaps for him to tell which is what just by feeling and placement. After setting up the shower and asking him if any more help would be necessary, Jack carefully helped Hiccup in the shower (with his clothes on of course), and folded the Vikings clothes for him to place on the bathroom counter.

Once Hiccup was done with the shower, after a very long time of just standing in the "magical heated water", Jack handed Hiccup a towel, while shielding his eyes of course, psh, why would he want to look anyways?

"Wow! Those things smell so good. And that water, Wow!" Hiccup sighed longingly to have another go in the shower. Jack chuckled.

"Seemed like you loved it in there." Jack said as he helped Hiccup slide on Ms. Bennett's short sleeved, thin (very thin compared to Hiccup's tunic), Mickey Mouse shirt. He had already put the pair of sweatpants on before exiting the shower.

"Very much so."

Before going to the room he would be staying in, Jack ushered Hiccup to Jamie's room, to say a quick thank you to the boy, in which Jamie's reply was

"Thank you Hiccup! I had the best birthday with both you and Jack here. Thanks for the snow Jack, and Hiccup, thanks for the cool necklace and stories! I can't wait to hear more!"

"I'm happy you enjoyed them." Hiccup said. Jack then tucked Jamie in, before heading towards the bedroom window to draw a small dragon in the window and brought it to life.

It first flew around Hiccup, leaving a trail of snowflakes behind and then over to Jamie, breathing cold "fire" at his face. He giggled and went to gently touch it, but upon contacted, it burst into snow.

"Good night." They both said, Jack smiling when he saw the smile on Jamie's face, and Hiccup did so as well when he heard the young boy giggling.

The two teens left Jamie's room and quietly walked to the room they would be staying in. Jack guided Hiccup onto the bed, and then followed right after.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" He answered, scooting closer to Hiccup.

"Why are you here?" He asked, shifting a bit away from him, but scooted right back.

"To help you with your blindness silly!" Jack playfully pinched Hiccup's nose.

"No! That's not what I meant." He swatted his hand away. "I mean, why are you here? With me? Iiiin the same bed."

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Honestly."

"Honestly?"

"Jack"

"Alright." He chuckled, giving it a moment to think. "Well… To tell you the truth," he paused. "I haven't slept with someone in… In years!" He settled with just that.

"How many?" Hiccup asked.

"Hmm…. Three hundred and one give or take?" Jack chuckled.

"Oh?" Hiccup stuttered slightly, again shifting uncomfortably. "With who?" Jack chuckled.

"Jealous?" He teased.

"No! Just… Curious that's all." He pushed Jack away, giving each other a bit of space between them now on the twin size bed.

"My sister use to sleep with me whenever she'd get scared." Jack smiled softly, as the memory came back to him after he was able to get it all back. He turned on his back with his arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh? What was she like? If I may ask that is."

"Well… I suppose since I know a lot about you, I guess it is fair that I tell you a bit about me."

* * *

Thanks again for all your guy's reviews. They all make me so happy and motivated. Now that I am done with vacation, i can finally go back to writing. I also apologize for not replying to them. I will again start that up. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for grammar and what nots too.


End file.
